


A Dove in the Ashes of Fate

by Ravensballad



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fate swap, Bad Touch Chancellor Ardyn Izunia, Everyone Needs A Hug, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, NaNoWriMo 2017, NaNoWriMo 2018, Oracle Prompto Argentum, Prince Prompto Argentum, Temporary Character Death, but like literally, but not from ardyn, fateswap au, inspired by Fran's art, no beta we die like men, tagging that to be safe, this is entirely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 85,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravensballad/pseuds/Ravensballad
Summary: "She most pure of faith is the Oracle, a daughter in the line of those said to commune with the Six. Blessed by the Astral gods, she calls forth the power of Eos to heal those who are suffering and afflicted. Her devotion to helping all those in need has inspired reverence for her among people from all over the world."The Six and the Oracle - IIPrompto is the first boy to be born an Oracle in all of Eos' history, chained to the fate foretold by the stars he struggles against his and Noctis' destiny.
Relationships: Chocobros & Luna, Prompto Argentum & Ravus Nox Fleuret, Prompto Argentum & the Glaives, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 279
Kudos: 385





	1. By the Grace of Fire I

* * *

“Isn’t the Oracle always a girl?”

The question startled the young boy amidst the fields of flowers, enough so that he dropped his camera with a squeak as he twisted around to face the boy who had spoken. Prince Noctis gazed evenly back from his perch, only slightly sheepish that he had frightened the other so badly.

Prompto turned to quickly pluck his camera from between stalks of flowers and carefully wiped it clean of dirt as he avoided Noctis’ gaze with a flush of embarrassment. A handkerchief appeared before his downcast eyes and surprised, he found that Noctis was now beside him with a small smile and an apology on his lips.

“I didn’t mean to scare you, I was just curious.” He waited for Prompto to take the proffered peace offering before he continued. “I’ve seen you around, sort of, and heard my dad talking with your mom. Is it true that you’re going to be the next Oracle?”

Prompto felt his cheeks heat up at the notion that Noctis had seen him skulking about his own home, just because he was shy of the visiting King of Lucis and his son. Catching Noctis’ eye again he flushed hotter realizing that the other prince had asked him a question. He wished the flush had anything to do with the heat of the sun beating down on them from overhead instead of the boy next to him.

“That’s what Gentiana says, and she’s a messenger so, I guess I am?” He said almost more as a question than an answer. Prompto was too embarrassed to add anything else and risk making himself look even worse to the other prince. So what if he was a boy. Just because the first and every Oracle after had been a woman didn’t mean it was specified by anyone that a boy couldn’t do it. To his surprise, Noctis merely grinned at him.

“That’s pretty cool.”

They sat in silence before Noctis spoke again.

“You don’t talk much, do you?” he asked, much to Prompto’s chagrin. But then, “Do you like taking pictures? I see you with that camera all the time.”

This was a better subject, by far.

“Yes!” The smile now adorning Prompto’s face lit him up as though he were the sun. As carefully as he could, Prompto shuffled closer to the other prince’s wheel chair through the flowers in order to show off his most precious treasure. Noctis made a perfect audience, aww-ing at all the right times and asking questions about “Where did you take this one” or “What is this one of”, even requesting a demonstration and questioning all the specifics.

Prompto lost track of all the stories they exchanged. Of course he had to tell Noctis about why he had multiple pictures of Ravus with some of the most ridiculously terrified expressions on his face. His brother had made it a habit of checking for him behind doors and other hidey holes. Prompto also got to learn a lot about Noctis and his life back in Insomnia, like how he had known two other boys practically his whole life. Ignis Scientia and Gladiolus Amicitia, who were going to be Noctis’ advisors when he became king, and although he spoke of them with some annoyance, Prompto felt a warmth in his heart.

It was almost lonely here by comparison, he only really had his mother, Ravus, and his messengers, although the servants were kind enough they weren’t exactly friend material. Noctis was the first person his age that he had met, maybe one day he could meet these friends Ignis and Gladiolus as well.

“There are a lot of pictures of these flowers,” Noctis leaned over carefully to pluck a blossom and considered it between his fingers, “is there a reason?”

The camera lay now all but forgotten in Prompto’s lap as his attention flitted to the flower field spanning around them. Carefully pulling a few from the ground he explained, “These are sylleblossoms, they’re very important around here. Sort of like the official flower. We also use them to weave the crown of the royal family, and I think they're really pretty.” Prompto deftly wove the flowers together as he regaled Noctis with the beauty of the flowers that were widespread throughout his home of Tenebrae.

Noctis was still gazing down at the flower in his hand with a considerate look on his face before it turned into one of surprise and he let out a small noise of shock as something gently fell upon his head. A gentle touch revealed it was a crown of sylleblossoms draped over the top of his head, the bright smile from a pleased Prompto stayed his hand from removing his new attire.

A whisper of air was all the warning Noctis and Prompto received before the spectral messenger appeared beside them, and as usual never failed to not startle him. A look to Prompto proved that the boy had seemed to know she was there. He supposed that wasn’t too unusual with him being the Oracle and all.

“Your highness, Prince Noctis.” A gentle curve pulled the small smile slightly larger with her greeting as she regarded the two princes. There were many unspoken things that seemed to be in that mysterious smile, but all she said was, “The sun is setting and if you do not hurry you risk missing dinner.”

It seemed as though the passage of time had ceased to exist to them until that very moment, and that Gentiana had simply broken whatever spell that had fallen upon them with those words. Suddenly they could feel the fading warmth as the sun began dipping towards the horizon, touching the peaks of the surrounding mountains and the cold dirt was now pressing insistently on Prompto’s legs. The sight of disappearing daylight was an honest surprise to Noctis and Prompto as neither had noticed the passage of the sun. They could only share a sheepish grin between the two of them as they gathered themselves together.

Prompto climbed quickly to his feet, safely tucking his treasured camera away he carefully took hold of Noctis’ wheel chair and turned him about so they faced the manor. Idly Noctis noted that Gentiana was no longer to be seen and that Prompto was pushing his chair without asking. Oh well, he wouldn’t hold it against him for now, he could tell Prompto didn’t mean anything by it, and he didn’t mind too much anyway, this was in his plans anyway.

The first time he had seen the other prince was the sight of him dashing around the manor corners every time Noctis spotted him, only catching snatches of gold and white. he had honestly grown a but frustrated at the continuous avoidance and his father had probably grown tired of his annoyance and encouraged Noctis’ curiosity that had ended up in his seeking the other boy out.

He supposed he should be grateful to his father for his advice to make friends with the lonely prince, Prompto was really a bright person once he came out of his shell. Noctis didn’t know anyone else like Prompto, Ignis was very serious and Gladio seemed to have something against him at times.

It seemed, he thought, that now that he had gotten the other prince to open up, he just would not stop any time soon. It was better this way in his opinion, better than the monotony of before. So if his father or Prompto’s family or even the servants sent them glances or funny looks pointed at his new crown, then so be it. Prompto was warm, a rarity since his encounter with that snake lady that icy night. For the first time in a long time, Noctis was content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was all inspired by one post I saw from chocobaes over on Tumblr. It's been three/four years in the making and I've finally screwed up the courage to post this online, it's my very first fanfic so please don't be shy to tell me what you think.


	2. By the Grace of Fire II

Looking out at the spanning fields of sylleblossoms waving in the breeze had quickly become one of Regis’ favorite past times during his and Noctis’ stay in Tenebrae. More often than not he could spot the two princes in that sea of blues and violets. A smile found its way across his face as he watched his son and the Prince of Tenebrae, soft laughter from the children drifted on easy breezes to his place on the over watching balcony. The sound had been painfully absent from his life in recent times. It was one he missed dearly from Noctis’ younger days, he had been an outgoing child, so full of life, and it broke the father’s heart to see it stolen from the eyes of his eight year old son. His heart lifted at the sight of his son’s bright smile and cheer, something he vowed to see more of in the future.

The blond child gestured enthusiastically as he spoke to Noctis, who watched the other from his seat, relaxed and obviously deeply amused. Two dogs lay by the boys, occasionally peeking if either of the children moved a little too quickly or spoke too loudly. The black dog seemed content to merely relax by his son’s side while the white occasionally sought the attention of Prompto, desiring an ear scratch apparently.

They made a comfortable picture, one he would hold in his heart for as long as he should live. Prompto jolted up, and Regis couldn’t help but to stiffen in alarm, however there was no danger here and so he forced himself to settle back again to watch the child enthusiastically, rather manically in his opinion, flapping his arms.

An un-kingly bark of laughter escaped him as a distant “kweh” impersonation reached his ears and he hoped dearly that neither boy heard him.

“Oh dear, I see my son found an opening to speak of his love for chocobos, I’m afraid.”

A fond smile warmed Queen Sylva’s voice as she joined Regis on the balcony. 

“Someone might have to go rescue your son or else Prompto might keep him down there the rest of his life and talk the poor child’s ears off. After all of my hard work too.” She idly tilted her head, lips quirked further into a smile as she eyed the two from their perch.

“I'm afraid that is one battle I might not walk away from,” Regis remarked as his eyes traced Prompto’s form now jumping in place. He admired Noctis’ ability to keep up with the other boy, prone as his son currently was.

Sylva hummed thoughtfully, fondly admiring her own son.

“Ravus is young yet, and Prompto truly does adore him.” Sylva contemplated. 

Regis already felt for the older prince, as this was certainly not the first time the duty of brother wrangling had been foisted off onto him. 

Luckily, before the poor teen could be subjected to his brother, King and Queen spotted Gentiana sweeping through the flowers and stopping before the boys. Regis was surprised to notice how apparently at ease Noctis was around the divine messenger given her tendency to spook even the king at times. 

The spirit kneeled beside Noctis and did nothing as Prompto clambered into her lap, enthusiastically showing her something as her arms curled around him. The ever present smile that graced her face seemed to soften as she quietly listened to her excited Prince, a hand coming up to idly brush through his golden locks. To Regis’ surprise, Noctis leaned over to join whatever conversation was occurring, perhaps this visit was helping Noctis in more ways than one since his encounter with the Marilith. 

Noctis had been a quiet child even before, keeping mostly to himself but after… Regis sucked in a deep breath as though that would help lessen the weight pushing on his heart. Noctis had withdrawn so far into himself after that night that Regis felt he scarcely saw the little boy his son used to be.

A sound from the Queen at his side brought Regis’ attention back to the balcony. An expression he couldn’t quite define had found its way onto Sylva’s face. Regis decided he truly did  _ not _ want to become involved with whatever issue there was between the Oracle and the messenger in the field, instead drawing his eyes back towards the growing group. They had been joined by the young Ravus who’d unfortunately found himself on the ground with an armful of excited younger brother. That cherished sound of children’s laughter rang again as Ravus ran clever fingers along Prompto’s sides and Noctis giggled at his friend’s misfortune.

Regis huffed out an amused breath as he rose from his seat and stood by his companion, whose face had softened adoringly at the sight of her sons. He wisely chose not to pass comment.

Part of Regis was glad to see the future King and his Oracle getting along so well. Many times had he crossed the two in hallways as Prompto was wheeling Noctis about the manor, or cozied up in some nook enraptured by the Cosmogony. Other times he would go in search of his son only to find them whispering conspiringly or cuddled in whatever place they found suitable at the time, fast asleep, two dogs ever at their side.

Every chance they had, they seemed to be attached at the hip; if you were looking for one you almost always found the other. It bode well for their future, and Noctis could stand to branch out some more.

A larger part of Regis felt horrible. The prophecy and its contents weighed ever pressing upon his mind, and he just could not bear to put it to the faces of the two boys sitting in that field just below him. Those very boys that did nothing but enjoy their lives as well they should, to just be normal children. Yet, he couldn’t stop every image of them in his head from being tinted in the dark light that fate cast on their future.

Prompto looked up at them then, and his smile impossibly widened as he waved vigorously at the parents watching over their children. Noctis turned as well and, catching his father’s eye, gave Regis the brightest smile he’d seen since long before the accident. Regis made his way down to what had become somewhat of a party in the fields. Regis cautiously picked Noctis up from his chair and settled on the ground with the others, content to join them in the lazy afternoon sun.

Prompto carefully found a spot next to them and gently laid a hand on Regis’ arm before sending another disarming smile in his direction. 

Somehow, the darkness of that future had never seemed as far away as it did now, the light of the Oracle to come seemed to be too much. So, Regis let the sunlight warm him for the first time in a long time.


	3. By the Grace of Fire III

Prompto’s breaths came in short gasps as he wove around the throngs of servants, a red notebook clutched tightly to his chest. As he skidded around a corner Prompto nearly collided with Maria, the woman barely jumping out of the way with a gasp. Still running, he turned to apologize for the near collision only to be cut off mid-sentence by actually colliding with something, or rather some _ one _ .

He gulped as he craned his neck only to meet the amused eyes of King Regis. A warm hand encompassed his shoulder, the only thing keeping him from following his momentum to the ground. Prompto clutched the notebook closer to his chest as he grinned sheepishly up at the man.

“Hello, Prompto.” Regis’ tone belied his amusement, managing to sound as though he were greeting an esteemed guest rather than a wayward boy prince sprinting through the manor’s halls as though the daemons of the night were on his very heels. 

To Regis’ right was Prompto’s elder brother, looking far from amused, rather Ravus had his face held in his hand, and his other arm crossed over his chest. 

Prompto opted for a blinding smile and bowed greeting after he got his balance back.

“Hello King Regis, Brother.” he said twisting from his brother’s reaching hand with a shriek of giggles and continued his way towards the guest room. Leaving the chuckling king and groaning prince behind him, Prompto couldn’t help the excitement of his find, and eagerness to show it to Noctis from stretching his lips into a smile.

Entering without knocking, Prompto found Noctis looking out of the bay windows of his room towards the garden where the send off party would be taking place on the eve of the King and Prince’s departure. Later that very evening actually. It was also to celebrate the rapid recovery of the young Prince Noctis, who was getting better every day. Pryna and Umbra sat on either side of Noct’s chair, and all three turned at Prompto’s rather sudden arrival.

Pryna trotted over immediately, tail wagging, and Umbra gave a soft greeting with a few gentle waves of his own tail. Noctis grinned and turned his chair slightly as Prompto rushed further into the room to reach his side.

“I can’t believe we’re already leaving, it feels as though I’ve only been here a few days.” Noctis’ gaze was on the Garden, but Prompto wasn’t sure what exactly his friend was seeing. Noctis’ face looked unbearably sad as he continued. “I’m going to miss this, everything is so different in Insomnia. It’s so much greener here, Tenebrae is beautiful,” he looked at Prompto finally, “You’re pretty lucky.” 

“I bet Insomnia’s beautiful too, just in a different way. It sounds amazing!” he clutched the notebook a little tighter at the reminder that Noctis was going far, far away soon. Too soon. It would be so far away, Prompto almost couldn’t even imagine the distance that would be between them. Noctis’ gaze was drawn to the movement and the bright splash of red on pristine white clothes. Prompto continued wishfully, thinking about the glittering city Noctis described. “I would love to see it for myself.”

Noctis hummed and kept his eyes on his friend, not willing to pressure for answers, but he really wanted to know what the notebook was for.

“I'm sure you can come visit us, dad really likes you, and I know if you beg and use those big baby chocobo eyes, no one can say no to you.” 

They shared a grin at that, but the somber atmosphere weighed heavily on them and they lapsed into a painful silence. 

A nudge from Umbra brought Prompto back from his musing and he unceremoniously shoved the notebook at Noctis, who opened it after taking a moment to shoot a look at him.

“It’s-it’s a photo album.” Noctis said more as a statement than a question as he traced his fingers over a carefully pressed sylleblossom on the first page. 

“I just figured, since there isn’t really any way for me to contact you from here, I could send Umbra with this so we can still talk, even after you leave.” The black dog in question came to sit in front of them primly, and Prompto huffed a soft laugh at his messenger’s antics.

“You can put pictures from the capital so I can see what Insomnia looks like, and I can put in pictures of Tenebrae so you won’t forget how pretty it is here.” Prompto was worried for a bit that Noctis might laugh at the idea or even refuse, but Noctis looked up, eyes bright as he eagerly nodded.

They spent the rest of their free time there in front of the window, excitedly discussing what things they could send to one another before a knock sounded throughout the room, interrupting them.

Ravus peeked his head in through the small gap of the door as he entered and smiled when his sight fell on his baby brother and Prince Noctis.

“The both of you should hurry lest you miss your own party, Prince Noctis.”

“Oh!” Prompto jumped up upon realizing what the time was and quickly threw on the cloak Ravus had thoughtfully collected for him as he pushed Noctis out of the room and on towards the Garden.

“Just wait until it gets darker, the lights we put up make it look even better than it already does, you’ll love it for sure, Noct!”

It seemed the two princes were the last to arrive, as even Ravus had somehow beat them to the party. There was Queen Sylva surrounded by other important people, Prompto’s brother not far from his mother, King Regis was having a quiet conversation with a few others, raising his glass in the direction of the boys as he spotted them making their way inside the Garden.

A part of Prompto felt sad that he had to leave Gentiana, Pryna, and Umbra back at the manor per his mother’s request, but he chose not to dwell on it. Instead, Prompto turned and started towards the King eagerly when to his confusion the Garden was cast in deep shadow. Looking up Prompto saw a large… something in the sky. It appeared as though the back of it was opening, and Prompto’s hand slid forward onto Noctis’ shoulder as they watched with unease. 

A beat of silence in which Prompto vaguely felt Noctis squeeze his hand tightly, and then chaos erupted. Screaming and people running every which way, Prompto could barely make out anything past the swarming of bodies. He clutched Noctis tighter in the midst of the fray. Dimly, they could hear their family calling their names over the din, but an explosion nearby overtook the two boys and sent them through the air. 

All Prompto could make out was a high pitched ringing in his ears as he struggled to pull air into his lungs. Turning his head, he could make out Noctis a few feet away, his wheelchair on its side, one wheel idly spinning still, empty of its passenger. A cold spike of panic had Prompto agonizingly climbing to his feet, straight into the arms of a metal man.

The bruising grip it clamped onto his arm dragged a scream from his throat, and then mercifully, it was gone as quickly as it had come. In its place was Ravus. Their once white clothes now brown and ashen and Prompto could feel sticky warmth on his face. Wasting no time, Ravus dragged Prompto into his arms, stumbling over bodies and parts, much to his feeble protest.

People were being cut down around them at a frightening rate, others blown away. The tears stung the multiple scrapes on his face as they cut through the grime on his cheeks and the world continued to swirl around him. Not far from them was a choked cry of their names and just like that, Queen Sylva fell.

Prompto forced his gaze away even as he cried out at the loss of his mother to these assailants, turning it instead from the carnage behind to Ravus’ goal in front. Up ahead Prompto could make out King Regis sprinting away with Noctis tucked safely in his arms and Prompto paused to wonder when the King had grabbed his son in all the chaos. 

A call from Ravus had the fleeing King and his son turn in time to watch the boy fall with a cry of pain. His leg had been shot.

“Prompto, you must go! You must reach King Regis and go, do not turn back, no matter what. Now!” Ravus pushed Prompto towards the still running King, and so Prompto ran. He ran towards the blurry figures of his best friend and his father until he could barely make out the world around him from his tears. He ran because he was scared. Because he didn’t want to get hurt, he didn’t want to die. He could see him taking the hand Regis held out to him as he neared. Escaping away into Insomnia, the city he dreamed of seeing, staying with Noctis like he so desperately wanted. Answering Noctis who was yelling his name, tears of his own streaming down his face, he could see it in his head in that moment.

Ravus screamed.

The metal men had twisted his brother’s arm at an angle he was absolutely certain it should not be able to go. They were going to kill Ravus. Just like they had killed their mother, like the innumerable people they had already cut down, and blown apart.

Prompto withdrew his hand. He allowed the distraught King to flee with his screaming son and he could only give a small smile as he knew they would get to safety. King Regis would not risk his son, not even for the Oracle. And that was okay; Prompto wanted them both to be safe. Safety that he would have to provide for his people now, all of them, because that’s what the Oracle did, what his mother had done when she was Oracle.

The metal men swarmed around him, but did not touch him again. They released Ravus, who doubled over as soon as his mobility was returned to him, and Prompto did the best he could to ignore the look of betrayal on his brother’s face as they were herded back to the manor. Prompto’s only thoughts were of those he could save if he stayed. He would not abandon his brother or his people to the Empire.


	4. By the Grace of Fire IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update because I'm excited to get the prologue over with :)

The scene played out again and again before his eyes almost all the time, forever imprinted into his mind the terrifying actions of the Empire that had attacked his home in a brutal attempt to murder his friend. What he now knew to be the General cutting down his mother as he left her behind, lying prone, her immaculate Oracle white forever stained crimson. He had never wished so desperately for Gentiana and his messengers to be with him nor simultaneously wish they stayed far, far away from the Empire’s grasp.

_ They took his mother. _

Maria was unusually silent, as were the other servants that had been unceremoniously shoved into the servants’ quarters in the west wing of the manor. He held completely still as they bustled about him changing his dressings and tenderly rewrapping them. He was certain that the action mostly stemmed at the complete helplessness everyone felt, but the cloth was an absurdly soft sensation against his raw face and he appreciated the concern they all showed him. Everyone avoided the Niffleheim guards stationed around the area to keep them in check, only speaking in murmurs if necessary.

_ They took his home. _

The door opened, admitting an unfamiliar man inside the large room they all currently occupied. Prompto’s low hope dropped further as he did not catch sight of Ravus, again.

_ They took his brother. _

“Child, you are being summoned. Come with me now.” Prompto had no choice but to stand, his legs numb just like the rest of him. No doubt it came about from sitting so long in one place, but he tried his best to not dwell on it. Following the man through the door two of the men in metal peeled off from the rest and walked in time with the boy prince and strange man. Prompto had learned as well that these men in metal were different from the metal men he had seen in the Garden, they weren’t nearly as jerky or lifeless. Instead they fluidly walked on either side of him and all four of their group set forth from the west wing.

_ They took his freedom. _

The man came to a stop in front of what Prompto recognized as his mother’s study, and he was escorted inside before they left him alone. Almost alone, he realized, as there was a man seated in the chair behind that large desk, still laden with his mother’s paperwork, awaiting a signature that would never come.

This man seemed a bit extravagant from first impression, from the choice of clothing all the way to how he carried himself, he appeared for all intents and purposes a charming, if rather eccentric man. The churning of Prompto’s insides the moment upon first sighting the man told a completely different story. Something was very, horribly wrong with this man. He wasn’t  _ right _ and Prompto’s heart clenched as the stranger seemingly just noticed him and rose, approaching Prompto.

“So,” he drawled, “this is the Oracle…” he stopped a few feet away to Prompto’s relief. “Well, child, I do hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it seems as if I've been chosen to do the icky job informing you of the current state of affairs.” Somehow Prompto didn’t believe that, the man seemed to be enjoying himself from his point of view.

“Ah, how rude of me! First an introduction is in order. I am Ardyn Izunia, Chancellor of Niffleheim.” He gave a short bow. To Prompto this man seemed much too comfortable with his power to be merely a chancellor, but he certainly wasn’t going to say anything about  _ that _ .

“Sad to say, you’ll have to change how you introduce yourself now. You see,” he idly turned back towards the desk as though he were completely bored with the entire situation, “Tenebrae is no longer a kingdom, I'm afraid. It is now a province of the Empire; unfortunately you’ll only be Lord Prompto now.”

_ They took his kingdom _ .

_ They took his title _ .

Ardyn leaned on his mother’s desk, idly rifling through papers, wandering hands reached her treat box, full of his mother’s favorites and saved for special occasions in his small family.

“That’s my mother’s.”

Prompto would very much have liked to beat himself; it had slipped out of his mouth before he’d had the chance to silence himself. The first thing he'd said since the attack and it was a provocation; Ravus would have strangled him himself had he been there. But he wasn’t, Prompto was on his own now.

Ardyn stilled unnaturally, enough so that Prompto briefly wondered if the man was even breathing, before he turned towards Prompto slowly. Languidly he popped the treat into his mouth and made his way towards Prompto at a leisurely pace. 

“I’m afraid you’ve the wrong idea, little dove. It  _ was _ your mother’s; however it belongs to me now. Just like Tenebrae does, like this manor, every servant within. I own everything. Everything here is mine.”

Ardyn gripped Prompto’s chin and forced him to meet his eyes, the gold of the chancellor’s eyes had gone completely flat. Prompto's insides were practically screaming at him in the wrongness of this man and his skin ached where Ardyn’s hand made contact with his face. Something was so horribly, terribly, wrong.

“Including you, my little Oracle.”


	5. From the Ashes I

Prompto double and triple checked his mental list as he made his way down the stairs. He tightened his scarf, smoothed his casual clothes and hoped nobody would look twice at him; he did not want anyone, namely Ardyn, learning that he was trying to slip away to Insomnia.

Maria was there at the foot of the stairs with words of warning regarding the presence of guards in the upper corridors. Prompto heeded Maria’s urging to hurry, sending her off with a whispered ‘Go!’ and rounded the stairs. His heart leaped straight into his throat when he nearly collided with a group of guards.

The squirming Ardyn always set in Prompto’s stomach had only worsened with time. It was all he could do to demurely bow his head and allow the guards to take his things out the door. Prompto passed Ardyn as quickly as he was able, surprised when the man made no move towards him, feeling an absurd sense of relief at avoiding further interaction with the chancellor.

“I don’t recall giving you permission to leave your quarters, brother.”

Ravus appeared on the other side of the guards in Empire white. They made way for him as he approached Prompto, firmly taking his arm and marching them right back upstairs to Prompto’s room.

“Ravus,” Prompto tried, but his brother all but threw him into his room.

“You will not leave this room again until our departure for Lucis.” Ravus said as he slammed the bedroom door shut behind them. His elder brother waited a few beats by the closed barrier before he made his way to Prompto.

Ravus gently took Prompto’s face in his hands and Prompto did his best to avoid his brother’s eyes. He knew that Ravus had a part to play as Niffleheim’s lap dog, but sometimes his brother played his role a little too well. He hated bringing back bad memories of before.

“Forgive me, Prompto.” Ravus whispered, ducking his head to look him in the face. “I did not hurt you, did I?”

Prompto only shook his head mutely before leaning into his brother, allowing himself to be wrapped up into a hug.

“You must be careful, brother. If it was not me out there...” Ravus forced a heavy sigh through his nose before settling his chin on top of Prompto’s head. “I could not bear to lose you as well. Not for some hair brained scheme about absconding to Lucis to tell the king something he undoubtedly already suspects.”

Prompto huffed a laugh at that. He supposed that everyone would view Niffleheim’s actions with suspicion, especially after what happened to Tenebrae.

“Do me a favor, Prompto, just try to keep your head down for now?” Ravus pressed a kiss to Prompto’s forehead before turning to leave.

The click of the lock didn’t surprise Prompto anymore, had ceased to years ago. Heaving a breath, Prompto undressed before donning one of his usual Oracle white outfits. He could make out the fields of sylleblossoms from his window and the ever present longing in the aching heart inside his chest returned again.

He was so close to seeing Noctis again and Prompto felt the absence of his messengers keenly in that moment. Umbra was already on his way to Noctis, and Prompto had sent Pryna and Gentiana away for the time being.

Prompto’s arms wrapped themselves around his middle in a mockery of a hug. Twelve years somehow seemed a far shorter time than the next week of waiting.

* * *

  
Ardyn came for him early in the morning. The sun had barely peeked out from the horizon when the chancellor strolled into his quarters.

“I hope you're ready to leave, my dear. The car is ready for your departure, and the emperor is not a very patient man.” Ardyn said, idly looking around, the very picture of relaxed poise.

The squirming Ardyn always set in Prompto’s stomach had only worsened with time. It was all he could do to demurely bow his head and allow the guards to take his things out the door. Prompto passed Ardyn as quickly as he was able, surprised when the man made no move towards him, feeling an absurd sense of relief at avoiding further interaction with the chancellor.

“Oh dear, how could I have forgotten. Here, I do believe you'll need this, little dove.” Ardyn tossed a small velvet box in his direction when he turned towards him. Prompto was barely able to catch it, and fled as soon as he stumbled his way through the door. The weight of Ardyn’s gaze hunched his shoulders, even long after he was out of the chancellor’s sight.

The car ride to the waiting airships passed in a blur for Prompto, and upon arriving, he greeted the emperor with a conservative smile, hands clasped in front of him, eyes politely down. He played his part of captive Oracle well.

Prompto was so tired of it.

Their flight was painfully dull, he and Ravus simply sat in the lounge like area as the emperor made inane small talk, blathering on. Prompto did his best to tune him out while looking like he was paying attention. Instead, he inspected the small velvet box Ardyn had gifted him with. Opening it revealed an engagement ring, a simple metal band twisted into a flower made up of tiny diamonds. Closer inspection revealed it to be a sylleblossom and honestly, Prompto could have died right then. One day Noctis would be the death of him. Taking a steadying breath, he discreetly slipped it onto his ring finger and admired it as it glinted merrily in the light.

Never let it be said that Noctis didn’t know how to pick out something that Prompto would love with all of his heart.

Prompto became so enraptured in admiring his new accessory, thoughts swimming of Noctis that their arrival felt all too sudden. Ravus jerked him out of his stupor with a quiet murmur and gentle hand on his shoulder, gesturing for him to follow the mini procession into the waiting city.

Prompto’s first view of Insomnia took his breath away. The buildings were so different looking, even from the pictures he received from Noct; they loomed so much higher in person. Even the air smelt strange. He couldn’t help but look about at everything and try to take it all in at once. Ravus pulled him forward and guided him into the backseat of the waiting car with a whispered “behave” and he was now alone with his driver and some entitled noble or some other from Niffleheim. Prompto ignored him with all the grace of a prince as he gazed out of his window, again, at the captivating sight that was Insomnia.

There was a part of him that was disappointed that he wasn’t seeing the city with Noctis, but he reminded himself of what was happening. This was bigger than his simple desires.

He needed to see King Regis, but he knew the Empire would do anything to never allow him an audience alone with the Lucian King. Resting his head against his window, Prompto allowed his surroundings to blur away and give his mind and heart a rest from all the anxiety they seemed to be undertaking recently.

Prompto was startled awake when his leg jerked unexpectedly, kicking the back of the driver’s seat with a strangled noise. He wasn’t about to apologize for that transgression either, small as it was, until he realized that the driver in empire white was nowhere to be seen. Nor was the annoying chatty man.

“Sorry,” Prompto said sheepishly, slightly cringing in embarrassment, catching the man’s eye in the rearview mirror. The – guard? – merely quirked a brow at him and turned his sight back onto the road, but Prompto could just make out a faint upturn of his lips.

“Uh, if you don’t mind me asking, where are we?” the man gave him a bit of an incredulous stare through that damn mirror again as they slowed with the traffic of the inner city.

“We’re almost to the citadel, your highness,” the title was startling to hear after so long without it, “We just have to get through this first.” The man muttered the last rather bitterly and Prompto had to wonder if the man didn’t drive often. It was almost a relief as well to know that he wasn’t ignoring him on purpose, or if he was, he was at least polite enough not to seem like he was.

Instead, Prompto hummed as he slid his camera from his pocket to catch a few shots of the city while they were sitting still in the heavy traffic. The sight of the city was as alluring as ever, and he didn’t feel nearly as self conscious of getting a few shots with only this man as his audience instead of his previous company. He could, however, see the man giving him an array of looks, mostly disbelief, throughout the rest of the car ride that he did his best to ignore. He had so much practice with it from the Empire after all.

Their arrival at the Citadel flew by as he was ushered through the gates and front entrance by his new friend. Despite his best efforts to take in as much of the building as possible – this is where Noctis grew up, where little, baby faced Noct grew into the man he was today – he was gently yet quickly escorted through the many halls.

Before he was fully prepared, he was standing in front of a set of great double doors, carved with an ornate detail he itched to be able to capture on film. Pulling in a deep breath, he released it slowly, grounding himself and giving a harsh reminder of why he was here. He needed to be Prompto, the Oracle, not Prompto, the boy. He took in another breath, straightened his spine, lowered his chin, and set his eyes in front.

Seeing those doors before him open, Prompto stepped inside as though he had walked this throne room all his life, and when his gaze fell upon the king he felt himself relax. There was far more silver adorning him than last time Prompto had seen him. On his body, through his hair, and yet his eyes had remained the exact same as Prompto recalled all those years ago. Warm, just like the smile that Regis was sending him, and for a moment, just Prompto smiled back before he regained his composure and approached the throne.

Approaching King Regis even after all of this time was so much easier than he had feared it would be, as though nothing had changed in those twelve years they had not seen one another.

The first words to his mouth were, “It has been a long time, Your Majesty.”

King Regis softened more as he replied kindly “Yes, it most certainly has, my child.”


	6. From the Ashes II

Prompto stood on the platform just below the one that held King Regis’ throne. He was afraid that one misstep would send the man down the many, many stairs. Looking around at the nearly empty room Prompto searched for someone that he hoped was long gone by now. Someone he wanted so desperately to be here with him.

“Prince Noctis isn’t here, is he?” he asked, sliding his gaze from the vacant council chairs to the silver king before him. There was a small, shrinking by the second, part of him that ached for his prince to be there.

“No, my child, he is not.” Regis confirmed, staring steadily at him. He drew in a deep breath of relief. Prompto, the friend of Noctis, and Prompto, the Oracle, were glad that the young prince was out of harm’s way and the Empire’s sight. Regis continued after a lack of any real reply from Prompto. 

“I am too old to fight in this war. I've no choice but to receive the Empire and accept their treaty.” The way it was said, he couldn’t help but to perceive it as partly an explanation, but mostly, it sounded like an apology. To him, to all those that the Empire stole from, and lives they had destroyed, and he was right. The war with Niffleheim was simply too overwhelming.

Even so, Prompto couldn’t help shaking his head as his sight fell to the ground along with his heart. The look in Regis’ eyes told him all that Prompto needed to know. This King did not see any other choice in the face of such a great adversary that cost him and the people so many lives. And neither could Prompto.

“Even so, I had hoped to hold the wedding elsewhere, somewhere safer.” Regis continued bringing Prompto’s downcast eyes back up to his aging face. It hurt him deeply to see the man so – so desperate, for Noctis’ safety, and for his own. “I sent one of my Glaives to see you there but,” he cut himself off.

This was news to Prompto, and knowing the Empire, the most likely fate of that Glaive came to mind and he could feel nothing but sorrow. Unbidden fatigue of this conflict rose as well, Prompto was tired of losing people. Even those he didn’t know. But also hearing that Regis had tried to get him to safety with Noctis, Prompto couldn’t help the tightness of his throat or the slight burn of his eyes. It had been so long since he'd felt this love of a parent.

“There is still time, I can ready an escort. Please. Go to my son.”

Prompto bit his lip. It would be so easy; this was his big chance to finally escape. He could go and see Noctis, leave the mess of Niffleheim behind. Regis’ plea was almost enough in itself to make his choice. The love that this father held for his son.

Except, he couldn’t. The Empire would never let him go so easily, and wherever he went, so too would they follow ceaselessly. Straight to Noctis.

The Oracle raised his chin and stared Regis in the eye as he gave his answer.

“No.” his voice held steady as Regis was taken aback at Prompto’s rejection. “The Empire will follow me wherever I go, I will only place Prince Noctis in greater danger.” He could feel his driver’s gaze heavy upon his back, yet held steady in Regis’ eyes. “As his Oracle it is my duty to see his destiny fulfilled. These past twelve years have not changed that.”

King Regis’ gaze felt heavy now as he regarded Prompto.

“And what of your destiny?”

This was an easy answer to Prompto, an answer he had known as fact for all of his life that absolutely nothing could change.

“My duty is my destiny, Your Majesty. I am prepared to accept whatever may come to pass.” Prompto offered.

He had a feeling that they both knew what had been written in the stars regarding the future, of how much weight Prompto’s claim held. The sorrow that surfaced in the King’s eyes told him everything.

* * *

If Prompto had thought that the Crown City looked beautiful during his car ride, it was nothing compared to how it looked that night. Every building glittered in pale light and multicolored pinpricks as the fireworks exploded above them. The roof hosting the party alone warranted pictures. Which he took. Plenty of them.

Prompto had been admiring the very impressive fish tank while attempting to ignore every imperial there. Ardyn’s presence on the far railing did not go unnoticed by Prompto, and the emperor was loud enough to steer him away from the man’s general presence.

One of the guards, however, caught his eye standing not far from Prompto's not-hiding-spot. The same Glaive – that was the uniform, he realized – that took him to see King Regis and that had been quietly judging him from the front seat through that damn mirror. Still, Prompto felt… safe around him, enough so that he could almost ignore the squirming that Ardyn’s gaze was setting upon him. There was something about the man that led to Prompto edging his way to the Glaive’s side.

There was another Glaive alongside him, a beautiful woman with a wrapped wrist and teasing smile tilting her lips. The sight of her warm expression settled the nerves roiling in his stomach and he pulled his courage to speak to them.

“Hello,” Prompto greeted them gently as he scooted farther into their space. The two Glaives seemed only mildly surprised to see him approach.

“I’m afraid we were never properly introduced yesterday.” Prompto valiantly ignored the fact that he had kicked the man yesterday after having woken himself up. And then, of course, he acted like a veritable child away on vacation in the absence of boring Imperial escorts. But that was hardly important.

“Well, I’m afraid it will have to wait a little longer, your highness, I’m on guard duty.” The man replied. His fellow Glaive elbowed him in the stomach none too gently.

“Then surely I can be nowhere safer.” Prompto replied, puffing his cheeks briefly in annoyance, glancing between the two Glaives.

The woman huffed in amusement as the man rolled his eyes.

“Oh, ignore this stick in the mud, your highness, he’s boring anyway. My name’s Crowe. Crowe Altius.” The woman spoke with a grin, and a brief tilt of the head in his direction.

Prompto felt his cheeks stretch in a smile of his own with Crowe’s acceptance. They both turned to the stubborn man expectantly.

“May I at least have your name?” he tried. The man finally sighed and sent his eyes skyward before turning shortly towards Prompto. 

“Nyx. Nyx Ulric.” 

“There’s something else I would like to ask you, Crowe, Nyx.” Prompto paused at the sudden tenseness from Nyx, but an encouraging smile from Crowe pushed him onward. “King Regis said he sent one of yours to escort me, I would like to thank them in person if I can. Where would I find them?”

Crowe turned away sharply and Nyx appeared to struggle with what to say. Horror descended on Prompto as he realized that the Glaive was, in fact, dead despite his desperate hope otherwise.

“Oh, oh no. I'm-I’m so sorry I,” Prompto felt shame burst forth. A Glaive had been killed attempting to get him out of Tenebrae. Someone who had most likely fought alongside these two. And they died for someone like him.

“Don’t be,” Nyx cut in, dragging Prompto’s attention back to him. He pulled something from his pocket and offered it to Prompto. “He was carrying this, a gift for you.”

“He picked it out himself. Well, with some help, that useless idiot.” Crowe offered with a small laugh. If her eyes were suspiciously wet, Prompto wasn’t going to be the one to mention it.

He gently picked up the brooch from Nyx’s outstretched hand and admired the delicate carvings etched into its silver surface.

“Keep it,” Crowe said, “he would want you to have it. Kept raving about how much you’d like it.”

Prompto could only give them a nod and a small laugh. He hoped neither of them would mention the wetness of his own eyes then, the burning tears threatened to spill over any second.

“Of course, I’ll wear it. Always.” And he pinned it to the lapel of his top, right over his heart, resting his palm over it gently. He did not miss the sensation of the Glaive’s stares as he passed them, making his way off the top of the roof in a hasty attempt to escape. It was time he retired to his room, already he felt tired from all of the unshed tears that day.

Pausing on the way inside, Prompto looked up to the full moon and her stars gleaming around her. With everyone around him dying, he couldn’t help the fear of losing his best friend before they could even see one another face to face again. He hoped Noctis and their friends stayed safe, wherever they were.

“All I ask is for you to keep him safe, please.” Prompto could not help the desire for a short prayer for Noctis. 

“What gods do you pray to?”

The voice froze Prompto mid step as well as the breath in his throat. There was no way  _ that _ man could be here, no reason except…

“General Glauca,” Prompto bit out, “what are you doing here?” They both knew why, his question was no query, he just wanted to hear it from the imperial himself.

“You would never believe in this peace,” General Glace seized Prompto’s arm painfully as he attempted to pass the man. His grip was so tight that Prompto couldn’t help the pained cry that escaped his mouth. A horrible feeling welled up in Prompto’s stomach, and then grew almost unbearably worse as footsteps approached. He already knew who was standing behind him before he spoke.

“Why, we are here for you, my little dove. Now do be a dear and come quietly, hmm?

Nothing came out as his throat closed up and his body refused to move. The punishing grip of Glauca the only force that could take him from his frozen spot in the cold of night.


	7. From the Ashes III

Anything not bolted down or part of the ship was utterly trashed, but Prompto felt little triumph in his small rebellion. In the end he was still here, in the middle of the destruction he had caused, locked up. Again. Not that he had ever truly been freed, but that was closer than he had ever been before.

Looking to the window that was too small to properly see out of, he groaned in frustration. Wasn’t there anything he could do? Another shudder wracked its way down his spine like a creeping warning, sliding slowly until it squirmed in his stomach so much he thought he might actually throw up. He pressed a hand to his mouth and hunched over to take a moment to gather himself.

Metal clashed in the hall directly outside of his door scaring him half to death, the initial jerk of surprise pulling him into sitting upright. Prompto slowly lowered his hand from his mouth and crept to the door. A man’s face appeared unexpectedly in the tiny porthole and he backpedaled so fast that he tripped over his own feet and landed harshly with a thud amongst the sparse rubble.

The Glaive that opened his door was kind enough to choke back his laughter as he helped Prompto out of the cell. The man’s hands gentle as he pulled Prompto through the wreckage of MT soldiers before ushering him down the hall.

Prompto’s stomach lurched so painfully that he almost went down to his knees there in the middle of the corridor.

“Elisus!”

Prompto recognized the voice of Nyx and he and his Glaive companion turned to see the man sprinting toward them.

“Nyx,” Elisus started, but never finished.

A tentacle wound around the man’s torso and, to Prompto’s horror, slammed him into the wall right in front of him. He was about to be sick for an entirely different reason as the daemon continued its assault on the limp body, and the hall was filled with the sickening sounds. Only Nyx’s grip on his arm pulling him away broke his trance and they bolted the other way down the hall. Prompto tried desperately to ignore the following thud of Elisus’ body being hurled after them.

Prompto focused only on outrunning the ever reaching tentacles of the beast, trying to tune out Nyx’s chattering into his radio. His breaths began to rasp quickly to his initial embarrassment, the air almost burning his throat as he desperately gulped in greedily the longer they ran.

“Who brought you here?” Nyx demanded as they raced down another hall, outrageously not as out of breath as Prompto believed he ought to be.

“General Glauca,” Prompto managed to gasp.

“You were bait; the Glaive coming for you was just a part of their plan.” Nyx said, easily passing Prompto and he couldn’t help a slight sound of frustration at that. As if Prompto hadn’t already guessed as much.

He caught a small breather as they scaled down another ladder, that Prompto almost slipped off of, leaning on the wall nearby as Nyx, judging by his tone, was attempting to request something over his radio. the words slipped meaninglessly past Prompto’s ears as he evened his breathing out. Something was wrong. Prompto couldn’t tell if it was the daemon on board, the attack on Insomnia, or something else, but it pushed on him insistently.

It all happened almost too fast, Nyx cut off and rushed to the window, Prompto followed closely after seeing the expression of horror and disbelief blooming on Nyx’s face.

Prompto couldn’t stop his horrified cry from escaping. The Wall was falling. What was going on at the Citadel? If the Wall was coming down then what had happened to King Regis?

His hands curled into fists on the window ledge and he could feel his fury coil in his chest. The past twelve years he had spent on the wills and whims of others. A captive, a symbol, always a possession.

“The Wall,” the words almost sounded like a plea to Prompto. Another of his prayers.

Footsteps drew their attention from the horrible spectacle below, two more Glaives made their way towards them from the left catwalk. The squirm of something terribly wrong ramped up again.

“It’s a trap!” Nyx reached out to his comrades, but rapid footsteps from behind revealed another Glaive as he charged them with his weapons drawn. Nyx slid between Prompto and the oncoming man, catching the dagger on the downward swing, pushing it to the side before landing a punch directly to the other’s jaw. Nyx managed to maneuver behind their assailant in the ensuing struggle and ended the brief fight with a snapped neck.

Prompto couldn’t stop a cringe at the sound, and the two of them shared an uncertain look over the body.

“What the hell’s going on?” Nyx asked looking out of the window again towards the other Niffleheim airships. The two Glaives were still approaching, much too calmly for Prompto’s nerves, especially after witnessing the other’s treachery.

The one in the back pulled his dagger and slid it home in the man in front of him before they could do anything else, ending the man’s confused question almost as soon as it had begun. He tossed the body carelessly over the railing before charging them. Nyx found himself once more in front of Prompto, prepared to take on another traitorous Glaive.

Before the Glaive could even reach them an explosion rang out from a neighboring airship, right before it crashed into theirs. The only thing that kept Prompto from flying out of the resulting breach like the Glaive was Nyx’s arm wrapped securely around him.

With the heat of the explosion’s flames licking their backs Nyx pushed Prompto forward into another run down the walkway. The walkway that was quickly becoming rather vertical. Prompto’s boots slipped on the smooth metal and he was sent sliding over the ruined catwalk, right off the edge to a certain death drop with a scream. A grip on his wrist halted his descent so quickly it felt as though his arm was about to be ripped out of its socket.

The only thing keeping them from falling into the engines below was Nyx’s grip on the edge of the railing. The gaping hole that had been torn into the wall of the ship threatened to suck the both of them out along with all of the swirling debris. Somehow Nyx managed to pull Prompto up enough that he was able to grasp the catwalk and heave himself up the rest of the way. 

Prompto heard the Glaive before he saw him. The man leaped from the smoke onto Nyx before Prompto could shout a warning, and then they were over the edge.

A tentacle snagged the man just as he pulled his dagger on Nyx and Prompto barely had time to marvel at their sudden turn of luck before a monstrous force rammed into his stomach and he was airborne once again. Then the cold, slimy appendage curled tightly around him and he cursed their crappy luck again as he was violently dragged along via daemon.

Prompto made desperate eye contact with a dangling Nyx who was infuriatingly calm once again as they watched the daemon swatting anything that fell around him, including some Glaives unlucky enough to near the creature. Prompto managed to cry for Nyx from the strangling tentacle as he gasped for breath from its hold, looking away from the sight of it catching an extremely unlucky Glaive into its beaked mouth.

Prompto turned back in time to watch Nyx let himself fall towards the daemon, warping onto the arm holding Prompto as another took a swipe at him. Nyx prepared a fire spell, and really, what was he planning on doing with a _fire spell_ _he was going to end up killing Prompto_ , but the daemon gave a sudden jerk, sending the spell into the already weakened hull.

The resulting explosion unfortunately upset their daemon ride which took that moment to freak out, leaving Prompto enough time to send Nyx a ‘what have you done’ glare. The daemon writhed as it was now stuck in the ever widening hole formed by the previous two explosions and Prompto idly spared a thought to the marvel of Niffleheim technology durability because, how in all of Eos was this thing still airborne. The hold it had on Prompto loosened and then he was once more flung into the air, where he had absolutely no desire to be, as the daemon finally released its grasp with a wail.

Prompto gave a shriek as he fell through the air yet again, helplessly watching Nyx warp towards him through falling pieces of drop ship. His arm was quite unluckily the same one again that Nyx grabbed to halt his descent on another ruined catwalk and almost felt as though it would be torn off, because honestly Prompto’s life was a rerun gag at this point. Prompto couldn’t hold in his pained shout at the abuse his shoulder was enduring. 

The ship gave an ominous creak as the daemon made its way down the now vertical ship towards them, his stomach stirring at its nearing proximity and grotesque wailing. An apologetic look was the only thing Nyx offered Prompto.

“If I let you go can you stand?”

Prompto honestly didn’t want Nyx to let go of him anytime soon. The man had proven himself ridiculously capable, minus one fire spell related incident, but Prompto felt just that much safer in the man’s literal hands. Still, Prompto gave a nod and clambered onto the railing as Nyx freed himself and raised a barrier against the daemon’s assault.

The railing gave a sickening lurch as the daemon battered Nyx’s barrier, gradually chipping away at it as Nyx yelled in exertion. The sound of an approaching Niffleheim transport drew Prompto's eyes to the left. The drawbridge lowered for a Glaive who looked on seemingly wordlessly.

Nyx’s cry of “Luche!” came too late as the daemon swept the Glaive off the stolen ride before clambering on itself.

Prompto knew an out when he saw one and he wasted no time in getting on his feet towards the open ship ignoring the protests of his shoulder and Nyx as he yelled after him. Prompto barely managed to make the jump to the open hatch as the daemon continued to drag it on board, gritting his teeth and begging his body to hold out as his shoulder screeched in protest.

Sitting in the pilot’s chair he desperately tried to make sense of the controls before their only escape was destroyed by that damned daemon.

“They teach you MT piloting back home, highness? Out!” Nyx said appearing at his shoulder and firmly pulled him from the chair. What remained of the main ship finally tore itself apart, and they, along with their unwelcome guest, plummeted downwards.

Prompto couldn’t help but let out a scream as he clung to the back of the seat before him. He pulled himself into it in time to see Nyx barely avoid hitting the tower of a building, their unwanted daemon hitchhiker wasn’t so lucky.

Nyx straightened the ship out and Prompto valiantly ignored the impact of falling debris hitting their vessel and the skyscraper collapsing behind them as the Niff ship went down directly on top of it.

“We have to get back to King Regis!” he called to Nyx, his attempt at a calm voice sounding much too high and slightly hysterical. Given that he had just been a rattle to a rather disgusting and persistent daemon warranted a free pass in Prompto’s opinion.

“You out of your mind?!” Nyx kept his eyes on the window sounding rather strained himself. “Insomnia –”

“I have a duty,” Prompto cut in. he knew what was about to happen, he didn’t need Nyx to point out the obvious to him, the Crown City would fall today.

“Yeah, yeah, I heard. Look, spare me the brave, sacrificial crap. What are you in such a hurry for anyway, to get killed?” Nyx yelled back.

“I do not fear death, not here, not now.” Prompto knew that much anyway.

Nyx shot him an indecipherable look before he finally replied with a shake of his head, “Whatever, just pray this thing makes the trip, highness.”

Prompto threw a glance at the missing wall on his right where he was practically hanging out of the airship. He swallowed thickly at the sight and dug his fingers a little deeper into his seat. Right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, I can't name characters to save my life so OC's typically are names that can be google translated. Elisus was an unfortunate casualty of such a naming scheme.


	8. From the Ashes IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say, cannon doesn't really expand on the Oracle's powers much so everything in this story is my personal take on how they should work. As always, thanks so much to the people who are taking the time to write reviews, no matter how long they are. I love love love reading them!

Shrill alarms and trills blared horribly as their little craft made its way towards the looming Citadel. Prompto’s nails dug their way deep into the seat as he forcefully dragged his eyes away from all the flashing lights. Movement caught his eye from the sky above the Citadel, two Imperial ships headed away from the towering building, an odd shape dangled from one. It couldn’t be…

“The crystal,” Prompto breathed in disbelief. Tearing his eyes from where the crystal had undoubtedly come from, he realized with a sinking feeling just how much trouble they were in.

“I don’t know much about flying, but I’m pretty sure you're going too fast. We need to land.” Prompto warily eyed the rapidly approaching building with trepidation. He was about to do something stupid, he just knew it.

“Really?” Nyx bit out, his tone very close to shouting. “I hadn’t noticed. You're gonna have to give me a minute here!”

“We don’t have a minute, we have to go, now!” Prompto shot back. If they didn’t get there soon, he knew something bad was going to happen. Something bad had undoubtedly already happened. With the falling of the Wall, well, Prompto didn’t want to think what might have become of King Regis.

“And how do you propose we get there? Can your Oracle powers make people fly now?”

Prompto couldn’t fly, but he didn’t need to. Nyx would definitely come after him if he jumped, he'd just have to time it right.

“No, but I know something that’s close.” Prompto quickly gauged the distance to the balcony the ship was passing. Before he could second guess or change his mind, he jumped. There was a brief moment of terrifying free fall. A pair of arms wrapped around his middle and Nyx’s chest collided with him. The momentum of the warp strike carried them the rest of the way to the balcony with Nyx taking the brunt of their impact. The breath was still knocked clean out of him, the sudden landing stunning him for a moment.

“Are you absolutely out of your mind?” Nyx emphasized every word as he gingerly pulled himself off of Prompto. 

Prompto could only offer a sarcastic gesture towards the balcony before thumping his head down on the cold marble with a groan, ignoring the Glaive’s rolling eyes. He winced slightly as only a moment later he heard the crash and ensuing explosion of what was most likely their hijacked airship. Hopefully King Regis and Noctis would forgive the small damage, it wasn’t as though the rest of the palace was in much better shape anyway he thought morbidly. 

Prompto took a moment to simply breath and appreciate not being airborne while doing his best to ignore Nyx’s muttered curses about crazy Oracles. He tried not to hold those against the Glaive, he’d been having a long day.

“Crowe,” Nyx spoke, activating the device in his ear and pulling Prompto up with his other hand after one more growled swear, “the Oracle and I are at the Citadel, what’s your location?”

They made their way indoors and down hallways at another run, much to Prompto’s displeasure. Nyx stayed silent as he listened to whatever Crowe was telling him on the earpiece.

“…still in the treaty room to my knowledge.” A woman’s voice carried down the hall. Prompto shared a look with Nyx before they turned the corner to find Crowe. A man hobbled alongside her at a dangerous speed for crutches nearly running over Prompto.

“Nyx! Your highness!” Crowe called, seeing them as well. “What’s the plan?”

Nyx glanced at Prompto before turning back to respond. Prompto beat him to it.

“We must find King Regis, this is the only thing that matters right now.” Prompto cutoff whatever Nyx was about to say. They couldn’t afford to waste any more time, but he couldn’t help a furtive look at the other two Glaives’ injuries. The other must have been off duty or stuck with a non-strenuous job at the Citadel, but Prompto’s gil was on the former.

“Pardon my intrusion,” Prompto said, gently picking up Crowe’s injured arm. Murmuring the prayer to himself, he concentrated only on that golden healing glow. Deeming it good enough, he knelt in front of the man to do the same for his leg.

The two Glaives looked at him in surprise, Crowe flexed her wrist while the man tentatively tested his weight on the bandaged leg.

“I'm afraid I don’t have time to heal your leg completely, but this should be enough for now.” His Oracle side couldn’t help but feel regret at a job half way done.

“Crowe, with me. We don’t know what we’re going to run into in there. Libertus,” the man finally looked away from Prompto, eyes wide. “I want you to find us a way out of here. It’s a mess out there and we need to get the hell out, now.”

Libertus offered a tight nod before hobbling away as quickly as he could. Crowe easily pulled Prompto to his feet and fell into step beside him. He offered a quiet thanks as they continued their run to the treaty room, although Prompto was already hopelessly lost in the winding halls.

“I owe you one, your highness!” Crowe winked and Prompto’s face burned for a whole new reason.

They stumbled – Prompto very literally – into the so called treaty room in time to witness Ravus fall, his left arm burning. The smell alone made Prompto’s stomach flip, but the screams Ravus made as the creeping flames traveled further up his arm almost made Prompto physically sick.

The Ring of the Lucii chimed in stark contrast to the carnage of the room as it rolled across the floor to Regis’ feet.

A looming shape to the side shifted and Prompto recognized Glauca. The general moved and Prompto reacted without thinking. He called out to Regis, racing to his side. Prompto could hear Nyx immediately launch himself at the armored general, his knives clashing, Crowe covered his back with a series of vicious spells. Prompto trusted them with his life, and so he focused all of his attention on helping Regis to his feet. The man was bleeding heavily from his left hand and Prompto realized with a slight sense of disbelief that the last three fingers were missing.

He could hear the sound of the two Glaives taking a beating as they tag teamed the General. Ravus had gone horribly silent. Prompto's eyes burned but he forced himself to focus on Regis. Ravus had made his choice, had made it a long time ago. It was time for Prompto to make his.

Regis ushered him through the destroyed room, revealing a hidden elevator in the far wall. They loaded in, turning to face the once treaty room turned battlefield. The king called for his Glaives before laying into Glauca with a heavy lightning spell directly to the chest. Prompto felt a tingle of satisfaction as Glauca went down violently with a cry.

Crowe and Nyx warped into the elevator moments before the doors shut, stumbling into the walls. Regis offered a hand to Nyx as Prompto caught Crowe’s arm. Both looked worse for wear as bruises formed and cuts littered their bodies. Prompto held Regis’ bleeding hand in one of his own, discreetly healing what he could by slowing the blood loss from his wounds.

“This leads to a hidden passage, you must follow it and make your way to Altissia.” Regis was looking at Nyx as he said this, the tone drawing Prompto’s wide eyes to his face.

“Your Majesty –”

“You knew this was coming.” Nyx accused, still breathing heavily from the encounter with Glauca. Crowe shifted behind Prompto uneasily.

“Yes,” the king admitted, staring Nyx in the eye, “it was the only way to draw their wrath from Noctis.” And Prompto understood, really he did. There was very little Prompto would not willingly give up for Noctis. Little he had not already given for him.

Nyx turned away sharply.

“So, that’s our king, huh. Sacrifice other’s sons to save his own, is that it?” His words aimed to cut.

“To save the world, Nyx.” Prompto cut in softly, raising his head to look at him, helpless but wanting him to understand something only a few knew.

Crowe touched Nyx’s arm, something passed between them in that moment, and Nyx’s defense wavered, then relented.

“See Prompto to Altissia,” Regis looked to Crowe now, as Nyx refused to meet anyone’s eyes. “I do not speak as your king, but ask as a man desperate for the future of us all. Keep him safe.” Regis gently squeezed Prompto’s hand.

Prompto opened his mouth to reprimand King Regis for sounding like he was already dead and Nyx made a soft sound in his throat, but before anything else could be said, the elevator shook ominously as something exploded above them. Prompto’s day seemed to be full of events like that.

Regis turned fully to Prompto, a desperate light to his eyes the Oracle had seldom seen before.

“My child, take this.” He held the ring out to Prompto. “It is time for it to be passed to your keep.”

Prompto reluctantly took the offered ring under the curious gazes of the Glaives, holding it delicately to his chest. The doors to the elevator opened then, startling them into motion. Prompto took the king’s right hand as he limped after his two Glaives leading the way.

It was so quiet in the hall that Prompto was uneasily aware of the pained sounds of exertion coming from the king. Every stifled grunt with each step cut Prompto deeply as he recalled how strongly Regis had stood all those years ago. A lot had changed since then.

There was a passageway not too far ahead and Prompto felt his heart lighten then. They were so close.

Regis pulled away.

The sudden loss of the weighted warmth of Regis’ hand was startling. Prompto stumbled a few steps before he turned to see Regis giving him an unbearably sad smile. He stood there for a moment, taking him in, before raising his hand and with it a barrier.

“No!” Prompto cried, but the spell was already too high. Nyx looped an arm around his waist, pulling him back, Crowe seized his arm. “Please, come with us.”

“I know your mother would wish the same as me,” Regis began. Prompto held in the sob welling up until it felt like he’d choke, the sound tore at his throat and lungs. “That you and Noctis live, happily.” He can feel his head shaking, a silent plea for Regis to stop, to come with them, and to not be so stupidly noble.

“All those years captive, because I failed you.” Prompto wrenched away from Nyx and Crowe, continuing his assault on the stupid barrier, jerking from the Glaive’s hold as Regis continued to speak. “No. Locked doors shall seal your fate no longer.”

Cries are torn from Prompto's throat, grating it raw. ‘No’ repeating in his head like a mantra, as if that could save Regis from himself.

Nyx caught hold of Prompto's arm finally and began pulling him farther down the passage. Away from the barrier, farther from Regis, again.

“Let me go,” Prompto lunges forward against the unrelenting grasp. “King Regis!”

“We have to go!” Nyx grunted as he pulled Prompto again.

“Nyx!” Crowe’s shout is followed by the shaking of the entire room, the elevator sparked, shrieking as General Glauca forced his way through. King Regis turned to face him, and they all froze as Glauca saluted, offering a bow before he charged. King Regis threw aside his cane and unleashed a lightning spell that sent the general flying.

Nyx and Crowe began to drag Prompto away again and Prompto renewed his struggle.

“Let go!”

“What are you going to do, get yourself killed?! The King told us to leave, don’t let this be in vain!”

Crowe left Nyx with the manhandling, and anxiously switched between keeping an eye on the fight and eyeing their only exit. Prompto couldn’t take his eyes off of Glauca.

The general stood, seemingly unfazed, and took Regis’ next lighting shot to his sword, advancing slowly despite the king’s efforts. Prompto’s breaths were coming too fast; his head was beginning to feel fuzzy.

“Behold, the King of Lucis, who hoarded tranquility within his precious walls,” Glauca stepped closer with every word. “Where is your tranquility now, king?”

Prompto can see it as though history were playing over again right before his eyes. The fire’s heat, the burn of his wounds, the red of blood as it was freed generously by the General’s blade.

The Empire stole everything from him. He would not let them take what little Noctis had left.

Prompto picks up his leg and  _ drags _ his heel along Nyx’s shin, head butting his chin as the Glaive doubled over, and as Nyx is distracted Prompto finds the strength to run to the barrier. Prompto alone can’t break it, not with what little power he held. There was no way for him to get through.

He didn’t want to watch another home burned down and destroyed by the Empire. Forced to watch a parent die by the blade of a tyrant, Ravus yelling for him to run. Ravus who he has now left behind again, hurt and immobile.

Ravus.

The ring had cut into Prompto’s palm by now, the blood only setting the black metal to gleam in the flickering lights.

Glauca swung his sword.

Prompto slipped the ring onto his finger.

The world stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Prompto, maybe don't follow life decisions that Ravus makes.
> 
> Also, you can always reach me on my [tumblr](https://ravensballad.tumblr.com/)


	9. From the Ashes V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ducks* I'm sorry for this chapter being so late, I had a crazy day and everyone and their mothers had something they wanted me to do. Hopefully the length makes up for it a little, as became my tendency with it being the end of an arc it's a little longer than usual.

The domed room was completely dark and empty, yet Prompto could feel the heavy weight of multiple gazes boring down on him. The air itself was oppressive, and Prompto took a moment to breathe.

“Kings of Lucis, I ask that you hear me.” Prompto offered a deep bow and could faintly see forms flicker into being in the corner of his eyes.

**_Another child comes before us, calling upon the wards of this world’s future. Mortal, if you come lusting for our power you must first stand in our judgement._ **

Prompto stood at his full height, regarding the Lucii before him.

“And your judgment?” he asked.

**_A child who lives in fear of his future and clings to desperate dreams. A foolish human who would seek power to save one mortal. You are found wanting._ **

A flicker of fire burned where the ring sat heavy on his finger but a different heat welled in his chest and flung from his mouth before he could think too much. The Lucii already wanted him dead anyway.

“I am Prompto Nox Fleuret, Oracle of the King of Light meant to set the prophecy in motion and cleanse this star of its scourge. Hear my voice and know my heart, or refuse and condemn more than just “one mortal” to the endlessness of night with my death.” Prompto's fingers curled into fists and the pain in his hand subsided while the spirits shifted before him.

**_The Mark of an Astral lays upon this child_ ** speaks another from behind Prompto

**_Tell us, Oracle_ ** the one in front said leaning forward now  **_your words speak of prophecy and destinies written in the stars, yet I hear your heart speak of a different future. What is your intention?_ **

“You’re right,” Prompto said, “I have no interest in the prophecy, but my duty as Oracle is what matters most to me. Keeping both the light and saving the lives of as many as I am able. I do not fear my death, for I have nothing else to give but my life, and even so I would give it freely for him. What I fear is doing nothing and losing everything.”

The king before him sat back once more but another made a noise of derision.

**_You would trifle with the future, child? Great odds lay against this gamble of yours._ **

Prompto raised his chin and eyed the king beside him without turning.

“I don’t intend to lose, Your Majesty, you can bet on that.” He returned his gaze before him. “And I will win; a future that will be of my own making, not one determined by those ages past.”

**_Your heart is true, Oracle_ ** spoke the king before him, everything else coming to a still as he spoke  **_but our power is not one without a price. A debt will be owed, your life will belong to the kings for the power to overcome your fate._ **

Prompto looked at each King before him and couldn’t quite keep his lips from turning upwards.

“You guys drive a hard bargain, where do I sign.”

* * *

Prompto’s fingers curled lightly as he felt an unfamiliar heat pool in his hand, and before Glauca could finish his swing Prompto hurled the molten fire spell at King Regis’ barrier. It worked, which was good and bad. Now they can reach the king but, unfortunately for Prompto, the barrier shattered along with a majority of the surrounding room. The force sent Prompto flying. He landed on his back, forcing the little air he had from his lungs.

“Nyx!” he gasped out, and watched in relief as Nyx shot a blast of lightning at Glauca at the same time as Crowe without hesitation. The general stumbled under the combined onslaught just as he had begun to recover from the shock of Prompto's spell. Crowe was beside him in a breath, picking him up and handing him off to Nyx as she began rapidly firing off a multitude of spells at a dizzying rate while helping Regis to his feet. Then they were gone.

The room, unable to withstand such a barrage of concentrated magic, cracked dangerously as it began to crumble, burying the exit as they continued down the dark passage. Nyx slung Prompto’s right arm over his neck as he carried him in his arms while Prompto just concentrated on getting his breath back.

The four of them stumbled down the darker passageways, huffing as Crowe supported the king and Prompto gently pulled himself to his feet with a small thanks.

“You owe me one, kid.” Nyx said, startling Prompto as he realized the Glaive was talking to him.

“I’m wearing boots. Thick, military regulated boots. That hurt like hell, what kind of shoes are you wearing? Not to mention you headbutt me.” He pointed at Prompto, and then to his face. “On the chin.”

“You’ve never seen fancy people shoes before, have you?” Prompto grinned tiredly at him, “The heels alone are lethal.” 

Nyx offered a grin of his own and a shake of the head as they began passing fewer lights and turned another corner.

“Sorry for that though.” Prompto hummed.

Well, he’s not sorry for doing it, but he was sorry that Nyx got hurt because of him.

“I owe you my thanks, Prompto.” Regis spoke up from behind them as they turned into an underground garage. Prompto only gave Regis a tired smile.Words couldn’t express the happiness that he felt that the king was with him still.

Seeing as none of them were willing to walk any further than was absolutely necessary, Nyx took them to the nearest car. Crowe helped settle the king into the back seat while Nyx took the wheel. Prompto clambered into the seat next to Nyx with an uneasy sense of deja vu. He couldn’t help but desperately hope that this ride was nothing like the last one with Nyx. After Nyx found the keys and began high tailing it away from the Citadel, Prompto couldn’t help but distantly admire the statue they passed, idly wondering about it and the many others he had taken pictures of throughout the city.

Prompto's gaze fell to his hands and the rings wrapped around them. On the left still sat the glittering form of Noct’s engagement ring, the crystals shimmered in passing street lights. On the right sat the Ring of the Lucii, the dark metal stark against his white clothes. Burns marred the skin, the worst directly where the ring sat and wrapped gradually further up, from what he could feel, most of the way up his forearm. Prompto couldn’t help but to rest his fingers on the oddly chilled metal.

Their brief moment of peace was shattered as a magitek engine ascended over their car; gunfire chasing them as Nyx slammed his foot downward, unleashing an impressive string of curses. Several shots make contact with their car before Regis raised a partial barrier against the relentless barrage.

“How the hell did they find us already?” Crowe growled as she shifts behind Prompto.

“Not like we stick out or anything,” Nyx shoots back, eyeing the airship before asking Prompto “Can you drive?”

Prompto could almost laugh at that, he’d practically never seen a car before he came to the Crown City.

“Nope.” He already had the wheel in hand while Nyx climbed out of the car. He swore he heard Nyx mutter something along the lines of ‘why me’ and then he’s gone. Crowe rolled down her window and laid into the engine with a ferocity that honestly scared Prompto a lot.

He had a death grip on the wheel and his eyes were probably the size of dinner plates. Expensive ones, the kind Maria saved for important guests. Who knew that after everything they had made it through thus far Prompto was going to kill them all.

“Any advice, Your Majesty, Crowe?” He was not shrieking, he swore, not until he almost ran into another car stopped on the road.

“Push the pedal on the far right down as far as you can,” Regis offered as he casually hurled a fireball through the barrier, scoring a devastating hit on the airship. “Do not bother with anything else and try not to crash the car.”

Crowe let loose a disbelieving laugh but didn’t offer anything up herself. So Prompto slammed his foot and ignored the throb of his arm as the car jerked forward with a ferocious snarl. He jerked the car to and fro with clenched hands. Regis gave encouragement and egged him to go faster, which, no thank you. They're already going to die and he was more than comfortable maintaining their current speed to achieve that.

The engine dogging their tail finally falls, but more began pulling up, and Prompto rankly started freaking out because the highway is curving and if that wasn’t bad enough the Empire has decided to deploy mechs onto the road.

“Oh no.”

“Take a left here, Prompto.”

There isn’t a left and Prompto screamed the whole time they're airborne. The car curved in the air and landed nose first on a nearby roof before flipping, the horrible screech of metal assaulting his ears as they skid. Finally the car slid to a stop, part of the front hanging precariously, balancing off the edge of the building.

“Prompto, carefully get out of the car.” Regis was infuriatingly calm, even upside down in a tipped car. Prompto goes to argue but Regis gives him a  _ Look _ and sternly says “Now.”

To Prompto’s horror, moments after he scrambled out of the missing passenger door, the car leans and lists over but the glare of a spot light reminded him he had a more pressing issue to worry about. Namely, not dying.

He stumbled upright and across the roof, diving behind cover when a barrage of bullets stormed across the roof towards him. The metal fire escape off the roof wasn’t far and Prompto wasted no time racing for it to escape. What he wouldn’t give to know how to wield his newfound magic. Here he was with all the power in the world and not a single clue as to how to use the majority of it.

A mech rounded the corner in front of him and Prompto skids, turning to run towards the roof access on the left. He curses every decision he ever made in life that landed him in this situation. Prompto ducked into an office room, putting his back to a desk as he heaved. All the running was certainly catching up with him, and he felt a spike of fear as he worried over how the king would be fairing in his condition.

His respite was brief as a strange sound echoed through the night air just before Prompto felt a buzzing dread in his stomach. The window before him shattered under the charging swarm of daemon wasps, and oh Six, he  _ hated _ bugs. They fly about the room erratically and Prompto flexed his fingers, calling his trident to him. The small mass of wasp daemons charge and he swiped once in a wide arc before calling on the golden glow of the Oracle. With his weapon coated in shimmering power, the next hit he scores makes the daemon shriek and fall where it laid twitching. With a tremendous push, Prompto filled the room with a light that seemed to deter the beasts, and didn’t stick around to watch the rest of them fall.

Carefully finding his way out of the building was harder than he had thought, but he eventually made it out, left hand clutching the trident since his right seemed incapable of wielding. He chose not to think about how he could barely feel it anymore.

Somehow he made his way into the alleyway without running into anymore mechs or daemons and he can’t believe his luck, until he can. The sound of footsteps was almost drowned out by nearby fires, but Prompto still caught the sound and realized they're headed straight towards him. He quietly and quickly took cover behind the corner leading to the street and steadied his breath as much as he could.

From what he can hear, whoever was approaching favored a leg. If they're hurt that would definitely help his chances.

They're just around the corner and Prompto stilled himself with one final breath before spinning from the alley onto the street with his trident aimed to kill.

“Holy shit!” Nyx yelled, falling back to avoid the blow and Prompto stumbled in shock.

“You tried to kill me! Where the hell’d you even get that thing?” Nyx demanded, looking as indignant as one could while lying on the ground.

The relief of a friendly face was too much for Prompto and he fell to his knees, gasping. Nyx awkwardly patted his shoulder, whatever else he was going to say cut off.

“We should move,” Nyx says finally, hauling himself up and pulling Prompto after him. Prompto swallowed a cry of pain from the abused arm and followed after Nyx.

“I got a message from the captain,” he said as he led Prompto down the street. “there’s an Evac waiting for us in Sector D.”

“What about the king?”

“Crowe’s with him, she would have heard it too.”

There was something wrong, that twisting sensation was back and Prompto knew when to listen to his instincts. Still, he followed Nyx until they reached a plaza; the whole area blindingly bright and disturbingly empty.

Prompto practically attached himself to Nyx as they took cover behind a pillar of a nearby building. They both tried to make out anything from their position and, from the look on Nyx’s face, he didn’t see anything either.

Prompto’s stomach twisted sharply.

“What’s wrong?” Nyx was looking at Prompto’s face now and he couldn’t help but to flush at the sudden attention.

“Nothing, but,” he hesitated, “something’s not right.” Nyx nods in agreement at that and Prompto tentatively continued. “It’s just, with the traitor problem... Do you all use the same channel?” Nyx pauses at this.

“It’s likely that they listened in on the captain’s announcement, but it’s the  _ captain  _ who’s supposed to meet us.” The Glaive looked back out to the plaza.

“What did he say, exactly?”

“I told you, Evac would be waiting in Sector D.” Nyx was avoiding his eyes now.

“Nothing else?” Prompto pressed, leaning into Nyx’s eye line.

Nyx stilled.

“He said he’d meet us in Sector D, he’d have an evacuation team ready, and to,” he grimaced, “to cut all radio contact until then.”

Prompto looked at the plaza again. How ironic that he now felt safety in the dark and was terrified of what the light could hold for them.

“You don’t know the captain; he would never betray the king." Nyx said vehemently.

Prompto felt bad for him, the people he thought of as family were turning on one another and his world was literally falling apart around him.

“I’m sure many of the Glaive were and still are loyal.” Nyx met his gaze finally, “but we cannot afford to take chances.

Nyx stared into Prompto’s eyes for a second more before he closed his own and took a deep breath.

“You’re right, we can't.” He pushed Prompto further into the shadows behind the pillars. “That's why I'm going out there. If this Evac is the real deal, then you come out. But if this turns out to be a trap, you run, get out of the city. Find the king, Crowe, Libertus. They’ll keep you safe.” Prompto was shaking his head, denial on his lips but Nyx continued.

“You're the Oracle; we can’t afford to lose you. Your Prince still needs you, right?” he grinned. Prompto hated it.

With a whispered ‘stay safe’ Nyx limped his way to the middle of the plaza, Prompto’s hold on his trident tightened with every step he took.

“Ulric, reporting! I have the ring.”

The sentence was barely out of his mouth before a shot rang out and Nyx crumpled. He formed a barrier before the next could meet its target while Prompto jerked as he fought the urge to go to Nyx. He bit his lips till they threatened to bleed to quell the urge.

“You know, Nyx, you never were too smart. Some of us wondered if you even had a brain up there at all.” A Glaive made his way into the plaza, gun still aimed at Nyx. He was followed by others and  _ by the Six _ . How many snakes did the Glaive have?

The man looked in Prompto’s direction and for once Prompto cursed his Oracle white clothes.

“I’m gonna have to ask you to stop right there,  _ your highness _ .” He said, the title a mocking drawl in his voice.

Prompto ran.

“You three, get Nyx out of there, the rest of you with me!” Prompto heard them immediately give chase.

Prompto was already worn out and drained. These Glaives were combat ready, in top form, and most likely hadn’t been running for their lives all day, the dirty traitors. He couldn’t outrun them and already he felt himself slowing, heard their footsteps approaching. 

The building he ducked into wasn’t the tallest, but was the first whose door wasn’t sealed shut. He found the stairs easy enough, and labored up the many flights, glad that the space was so confined that their warping would be pretty useless. Once he hit the roof, Prompto wasn’t sure where he would head, but hoped he could come up with something.

A shot rang out and went wide, spitting up dust but the next caught the side of his leg and Prompto went down hard. He felt his trident spin away and one arm fell on open air, so Prompto did the one thing he could think of and summoned a barrier, sickeningly reminded of Nyx left down in the plaza.

The roof wasn’t very large and as far as Prompto could tell the rest of the Glaives had followed him. Taking a shaky breath to steady himself Prompto concentrated on his barrier, feeling every interlocking hexagon, every tingle as the protective spell sluggishly stitched itself together after each spell or shot that rang out against its surface.

Prompto waited for just a moment and when someone cast a blizzard Prompto  _ pushed _ and the barrier exploded outwards, rebounding from the force. The wide blow took out those on the roof, blasted either clear off the building or to the outer reaches. Those that remained on top were moaning lowly, only a few disturbingly still. Prompto bitterly hoped they wouldn’t get up soon.

Prompto was certain those that fell off the roof could merely warp away and so he wasted no time in taking off back down the stairs and towards the plaza again. The only sounds he could hear were distant fires and his own breath coming in ragged gasps as he thundered down the street. A new sound came over the air and Prompto recognized it as the sound of dropships, big ones. A look to the sky showed that the Empire’s enormous transports were approaching Insomnia and Prompto faltered in horror as they dropped daemons into the city that rivaled the size of the buildings around them.

They were going to annihilate the Crown City.

With a gasp he arrived at the plaza to find no Nyx or Glaives, but there were suspicious figures on the ground that seemed to be slightly smoking and Prompto decided he had looked enough. He could feel his breaths coming faster, and it had nothing to do with exertion, he had to find Nyx because, dammit he was the only one who tried so hard to protect him.

“Going somewhere?”

Prompto turned in surprise as one of the Glaives from earlier approached, recognizing him in passing as the one from the airship and the tentacle daemon. Lush? Douche? Luche? Either way the man approached looking furious, bleeding from somewhere on his head. Prompto flexed his fingers and reveled in the comforting weight of the trident now resting in his left palm, and he painstakingly raises his right in the pretense that he would be able to call up any magic in his state.

Prompto had seen Nyx warp and Crowe had once warped in front of him, but he’d never had anyone warp  _ at _ him with the intention to kill. The full force of the Glaive rammed into him with a terrifying ferocity, swiping his trident from him with a second dagger. He drove a knee into Prompto’s stomach and while he gasped for breath the Glaive shoved him into the wall an arm across his throat.

“Where is the ring?” He pushed a little harder with every word and Prompto desperately scrambled at the man but he barely flinched.

There was a sickening squelch and the Glaive stiffened and choked, releasing Prompto who fell to the ground, gasping and clutching his neck. The man turned slowly, revealing Crowe. Framed in the glow of the fire she seemed, in that moment, a vengeful spirit. In her hand she clutched one of Nyx’s daggers, coated in the Glaive’s blood, Crowe simply watched him struggle feebly.

“For hearth and home. That was for Pelna.”

The Glaive went still and for a moment Prompto found himself scared of her. But in the next moment she turned to him and smiled, small and oddly reassuring before hauling him to his feet and gently pulling him along to a slightly sheltered area some distance away from the plaza. There, hunkered down was Nyx, bruised and bleeding but seemingly unhurt any further than the last time Prompto saw him. Standing guard was Libertus while Regis was quietly discussing with Nyx in whispered tones.

Looking up at the sound of their approach, both the king and Glaive’s expressions melted from lines of worry to relief and then right back to worry when they saw the apparently terrible state he was in. Prompto could cry at the sight of them, in fact judging by the burn of the cuts on his face, he was.

“We got a way out yet?” Crowe asked as she helped set Prompto down by Nyx, turning to Libertus.

“I think I spotted us a ride, but it's bad news.” Nyx looked over at Libertus before turning to see what his friend was talking about, paling when he saw a car parked across the street.

“That’s the Prince’s car, which means…”

“Drautos.” The three Glaives breathed at once, dread on their faces.

Regis’ expression darkened and Nyx explained, “Drautos was driving the Prince’s car around all day. He’s the only one I know who has access to it right now other than you, Your Majesty.”

Prompto decided to let the others deal with the planning, his biggest concern was the state of their wounds. He shifted his focus onto resting a healing hand on Nyx’s arm, the words of prayer a small comfort to him, while the people that could fight focused on how they would get out of what was quickly becoming a bleak situation.

“He’ll be here soon.” Crowe said, crossing her arms and cocking her hip as she looked between the other three. “Not to mention those huge ass daemons they just dropped into the city, yeah. Let’s not forget those. How the hell are we getting out of here?”

Regis was looking at him, Prompto realized. The expression reminiscent of the one he had worn in the tunnels and he felt his stomach flipped uneasily.

“There is an option, however I’m afraid I have not the power to call it forth. My child, I know the burden pulls on you, but you might have the strength to summon them.”

The Glaives exchanged looks but Prompto’s attention was completely on the king.

“There was a defense before the New Wall was created many years ago, the Old Wall,” Regis knelt beside Prompto and took his hands in his own. “However I must warn you, it will drain you terribly, and the effort it takes may have permanent consequences.”

Prompto narrowed his eyes at Regis. “I will do whatever I can to help.”

“Then reach out to the Kings passed, command them to come forth and defend the city from this invasion of daemons.”

“Right,” Nyx spoke up gingerly pulling himself to his feet. “Libertus, you take Crowe and the King and get out, use the Prince’s car. I’ll stay and make sure the kid doesn’t get himself killed. Meet up at the usual place.”

Prompto closed his eyes so Nyx wouldn’t see him rolling them and focused his attention on the ring that sat heavily on his finger. Distantly he was aware of Regis pressing a hand to his shoulder before leaving with Crowe and Libertus. Nyx’s presence was a comforting warmth behind him and he left his back to the Glaive. The swirling consciousness of the Ring of the Lucii was a shock but Prompto refused to cower. He reached out, pulling on them, commanding them to defend the city, to attack the Empire that threatened to level the entirety of Insomnia.

A deep shudder shook the earth and if Prompto weren’t already on the ground he surely would have been at the earth shaking tremors. Before he knew it the statues he had so admired scattered throughout the city were  _ there _ . The initial assault came from seemingly nowhere, the familiar crackle, the sound of tinkling crystal and there was suddenly a skyscraper sized statue cutting throwing itself onto the daemons.

“Go, go!” Nyx cried pulling Prompto up and pushing him ahead as the battle seemed to be carrying over into their direction. They were charging down the streets as the buildings began to explode with the onslaught between the Old Kings and the Empire’s daemons. Prompto ducked, his arm half raising to shield himself from flying glass before a sharp pain sent it shuddering back down. He hissed, belatedly remembering how bruised up his shoulder had to be by now. Nyx kept a hand behind him, pushing Prompto in the correct direction, a reassuring warmth.

Suddenly Nyx was ripped away from him and Prompto went down hard, the breath leaving him all at once. Glauca was back, finally having freed himself from the underground chamber where Prompto had hoped he’d been buried. The armored man slammed his sword down in an unforgiving arc, almost causing Nyx’s arms to buckle under his daggers. A sweep to the side almost sent Nyx tumbling as Glauca reached one clawed hand towards Prompto only for the Glaive to slam a dagger home in the joint of the elbow.

Prompto’s heart was in his throat as he instinctively threw his hand out, a shocking force of lightning arched from his fingers and raced up Glauca’s figure, stunning him long enough for Nyx to bury his other dagger under the shoulder. He took a moment to feel vindictive pleasure at the choked screams the man emitted, a dark part of him feeling as though he deserved every bit of pain for what he did to Prompto’s family. The lightning arced sporadically over the armor and Prompto felt a sudden pit at such horrible thoughts, his hand lowering.

“Get out of here, I’ll find you later!” Nyx threw over his shoulder, straining to keep Glauca at bay. Against his better judgement, Prompto tripped to his feet and ran, trying his best to avoid falling debris and made his way to the most stable ground he could find.

He watched as Glauca chased after Nyx, the Glaive somehow managing to stay just ahead even with his leg. They locked blades, Glauca followed Nyx onto a crumbling building somehow keeping up with the Glaive’s warping. Prompto eyed the bricks shifting under their weight even as Glauca pushed down on Nyx. One quick prayer that he didn’t accidentally kill Nyx Prompto gauged their distance and summoned up a familiar swell of heat to his hand. 

He stayed long enough to watch the fireball collapse the ground underneath Glauca and Nyx took full advantage of the man’s distraction before he made a hasty retreat. He needed to find somewhere he could concentrate and not get crushed by giant stone statues fighting daemons. By oh Six was all of that kind of cool. In a sort of terrifying “I might die” sort of way, but still cool. 

Turning to face the destruction he noted that the King’s statues were doing an outstanding job at taking down the daemons, and one of the more damaged Kings had made its way onto the Niff ships and was tearing it apart. As if seeing it made it real the toll of calling the Old Wall forth rang out from where the ring sat on his hand, the first sensation he’d felt in it since he put it on. Lifting his hand up to his eye revealed it to be burning, the fissures that the kings had made with their initial rejection had traveled further up his arm in snaking paths that glowed in the night like embers even through his sleeve.

His head felt like someone had stuffed it full of cotton and he could feel the entirety of the invasion sapping his energy out of him. Deciding to give it his one last all as he saw Nyx beating back Glauca with a ferocity that reminded him of Crowe, Prompto gathered up every ounce of his familiar Oracle gold and sent it directly to the ring.

Summoning his trident once more he knelt down and grasped it with both hands. He allowed his power to flow into the kings that fought the Empire, the ring greedily sucking up every last shimmering light that Prompto could offer. He was emboldened by that same glow emanating from the statues, the daemons shrieked and shied away allowing the woman statue to slide in and drive a fist clenched around a carved blade straight through it.

Everything seemed distant at that moment, the sounds didn’t quite reach him, as though he were sitting at the bottom of some pond. There was a disconnection from it all, only vaguely aware of the Empire ships falling from the sky and the light of gold fading away. An immense weight felt like it was tugging on his hand and he let it drag him down, too tired to fight it anymore.

Prompto fell into darkness and knew nothing else.

* * *

There was warmth. Prompto stirred, registering only how tired he felt as he came to. He took a moment to enjoy just keeping his eyes closed and relaxed for once the relative safety of his surroundings for the first time in what felt like years lulled him into a state of half asleep. A hand brushed hair from his face and he discerned that his head was in somebody's lap, his feet in another’s. Whatever he was laying on moved occasionally and jolted. Quiet murmuring of conversation drifted easily through the air and a radio turned down low in a comforting background buzz. Prompto realized he was spread out in the backseat of a car.

“Are you awake, my child?” the warm hand paused in its trek through his hair and the voices hushed until only the tires on the road and sound of the radio existed.

Prompto scrunched his eyes and opened them to find King Regis’ face above him, warm smile in place. He didn’t have the strength to look around and see who else is there, honestly didn’t have the strength to do much of anything.

The king only smiled wider and brushed his fingers over his head again and Prompto’s eyes shut with a soft sigh.

“Sleep, Prompto. We will be here when you wake again.”

He was already gone again before the king had finished speaking, he was safe and warm. Finally he could rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this was what Prompto had in mind when he thought he was going to join Noctis' family lol
> 
> Next up is a lot of Original work so I'm especially looking forward to more of my own stuff! (that sounds a lot more conceited than it did in my head)


	10. Vön I

It’s a cold autumn day in late October that Ravus wakes up groggily to find the manor in a quiet frenzy. Hushed voices of servants from the corridor slide through the cracks of his door with the unusual chill air of the season, a quick glance reveals to a wide eyed Ravus that the first snowfall of the year has arrived, the earliest he can remember. It is curiosity alone that drives him from the safe warmth of his bed, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Contrary to what he expected, the servants are bustling about with smiles, chattering excitedly to one another in speeds his sleepy brain is simply unwilling to keep up with. Many of those that he passes don’t seem to take any notice of him as he makes his way aimlessly through the halls, but those that do smile warmly at him, in a way that makes him feel as though he should know some secret that they are all in on.

Hands firmly grasp his shoulders and he relinquishes himself to the familiar arms of Maria. At eight, he’s too big for her to pick up anymore, but for now he settles for leaning against her as she guides him in the direction of his mother’s rooms.

Entering, he's surprised at the state of the place, not to say that it was in disarray but certainly busier than it usually was. His mother looked to be having trouble staying awake, and he felt a rush of worry for his poor mother who looked as though she had just been in an intense fight and had barely won. The many people bustling about cleaning and straightening things began to herd out of the door leaving mother, son, and Maria alone.

“You may go see her, but be careful and keep your voice low.” Maria said as she let him go and he made his way immediately to his mother’s bed, climbing up carefully. He knew better than to jump anymore, it was bad for her and the baby that she carried inside. After all, he had promised to be the best big brother in the world.

His mother smiled gently at him as she gave a weak one armed hug, the other was tenderly holding a small wrapped bundle. To his surprise that little bundle began to move before emitting a whining noise. His mother tilted it gently so that he could make out the tiny features of a baby from within the safe cocoon of soft blankets.

It takes him a little too long to realize that this little baby his mother was holding is his baby brother, the one that wasn’t supposed to come until next month. He’s far more wrinkly and pink than he thought he would be, but he can make out fine gold hair on top of his head and he is much quieter than he expected from a baby as well.

He is still regarding his little sibling in awe when his mother stifles a yawn, and Maria makes an aborted move towards them. His mother shakes her head and turns back towards Ravus.

“Ravus, this is your little brother. He is small and needs his big brother to help look after him. Can you promise me that you’ll help me, dearest?” his mother asks as she cards her fingers through his hair, and he tears his eyes away from that tiny face long enough to nod enthusiastically. He had already sworn to be the best big brother ever, now he just needed to put that into action.

With a delicate dip of her head and a smile, his mother allows Maria to take his tiny brother from her arms and settles into her bed with a sigh while he carefully crawls from the warm safety of the duvets to chase after his nursemaid. The other servants’ gazes follow them down the halls, each trying to catch a glimpse of his baby brother from the safety of Maria’s arms and he smiles proudly. He has the cutest baby brother, of course they’d want to look.

He follows her all the way to the new nursery that had been set up for the arrival of his brother, even as early as he was, and he watched over him as Maria softly lowered him into his new crib before gently leading Ravus out. Only with assurances that there would be someone there to watch over his brother did Ravus allow himself to be escorted away to get dressed. He couldn’t argue with Maria after all and he allowed them to corral him to his own room.

Try as he might, he simply couldn’t focus on anything for long, and the fluffy snow that fell all around Fenestala Manor certainly wasn’t helping anything. The servants eventually gave him leave from his lessons shortly after midday, after fruitless hours of trying to get him to concentrate on his subjects proved worthless. Ravus did feel a little bad about causing issues with the staff but he was just too excited about the arrival of his brother to sit very still.

Spending his free time in his mother’s rooms was far more interesting anyway, as she held the baby and unfortunately informed him “No, you cannot name your brother, he already has a name.” no matter how he begged.

“He was certainly eager to get here,” Maria said as she shifted the curtains to allow the meager light into the room, the wide fields visible were absolutely blanketed in drifts of snow. “Not to mention the earliest snowfall in Tenebrae’s memory.” She shared a joking glance with Ravus’ mother.

“Prompto,” his mother declared at Ravus’ begging look and he couldn’t help himself from mouthing it as he gently touched his brother’s cheek with a finger.

In fact he made sure that everyone he passed in the halls that day knew that the name of his baby brother was Prompto, Prompto Nox Fleuret, second prince of Tenebrae.

When Ravus was put to bed that night, he counted the hours until he knew, thanks to his incessant questioning of everything to do with his baby brother, that Prompto would be left alone to sleep by those who were watching over him. He quietly slid from his bed, slipping on socks to protect his feet from the biting chill of the floors. Ravus felt concerned that maybe Prompto would be too cold. He had to go peek at him one more time that day, only then would he settle enough to sleep.

Creeping his way through the darkened corridors was easier than he had expected it to be, and Ravus made it to the nursery in minutes. He was only going to slip in and give a quick greeting, but his breath caught in his throat at the dark figure that loomed over his brother’s crib. This person was not a servant of his family.

Moving more on instinct than anything else, he tackled the figure about the legs in an attempt to get them away from Prompto, but to his shock the figure didn’t even budge. Shakily raising his head, his eyes landed on their face.

It was a woman with the gentlest curve of a smile, long shimmering black hair that faintly shone in the moonlight, but her eyes were closed. She was so very beautiful. He trembled as he released her skirts but stayed as close to his baby brother as he could bear.

“W-who are you?” he couldn’t keep his fear out of his voice but the woman only smiled wider at him and he couldn’t help but to feel at ease.

“I am called Gentiana, child.” She spoke like she appeared, soft and strange. “I merely wished to pay a visit to the little prince, I did not mean to startle you." she knelt down so that she was even with him. Her skin was pale, like that of the freshly fallen snow outside and the black of her hair oddly reminded him of the night sky, and those dancing reflections could very well have been the stars themselves waltzing through the locks of this ethereal woman.

There was something about her that relaxed him, but he simply couldn’t put his finger on what that was. Her very presence reminded him of the sleep he should be getting and as his eyes began to droop against his will she ran a hand across the top of his head.

“Sleep, little prince, your brother is safe here in his home. He will have his big brother to watch over him, and many others are willing to give much to see him safe.”

There was only a whisper, then she was gone, and there was only him and Prompto. He realized, with sleepy surprise, that the snowfall had picked up and the air of the nursery had cooled.

* * *

The nursery of Fenestala Manor was dim lit and near silent. The large windows allowed what feeble light struggled through layers of clouds and gentle drifts of snow. Olive green eyes watched the lazy flakes dance their way to the white blankets from her seat. Nearby the soft sounds of a toddler at play drifted through the air, and in that moment everything was at peace.

A tug on her dress led her gaze to the young child who now stood at her feet holding his arms up and looking up at her imploringly. With a smile she takes Prompto into her arms and places him on her lap where he settles contentedly, the tiny prince returning his attention to whatever toy he had brought with him and she couldn’t help but to admire the little boy.

At two he had far more hair than he did as a newborn, all the poofy tufts of hair a shimmering gold, his eyes every shade of the sky. He reminded her of a calm summer’s day and wondered at how well he seemed to take to her. His temperament was nearly always agreeable and she couldn’t resist running a finger along the baby roundness of his cheeks while she still had the chance to.

Prompto’s warmth chased the chill of the snowfall from the nearby windows away and she reclined further into her seat contentedly, eager to enjoy this time with her little Oracle. She shifted her legs, mindful of the child in her lap and the two puppies that lay at her feet. Prompto fell into her stomach with a small sigh, setting his toy in his lap and snuggling into her, falling into a light doze.

Their tranquility only lasted a few minutes, interrupted when Queen Sylva entered the nursery in dressed down formal clothes. Gentiana saw the moment the Queen spotted her as the woman’s gaze went flat and her face fell into that of displeasure.

“You’re here again.”

Gentiana chose not to respond, instead she kept her eyes closed and ran a hand through Prompto’s hair and watched the child sway as he fell closer to sleep. It was just about time for his nap.

Queen Sylva approached but stopped a few feet away, seemingly hesitant to come any closer. Gentiana’s first encounter with Ravus had been by far the more civil meeting and the thought of the young prince brought her previous smile to her lips.

As though he had been summoned, Ravus attempted to stealthily make his way into the room, his face lighting up at the sight of her. However, at his distraction the door slipped from his grasp and the soft click of it closing interrupted whatever Queen Sylva was going to say.

The sound of the door seemed to catch the attention of Prompto this time and he finally looked up, apparently surprised at the room’s new occupants.

“Mama, Ravus!” he grinned at his mother and older brother before a face splitting yawn took him over. He turned toward Gentiana with a pout as she stood, safely tucking him into the crook of her arms making way to his bed. Ravus joined his brother in sulking even though he now numbered ten, following after her.

“Gen’tana, ‘m not sleepy.” Prompto said while yawning again immediately. Gentiana merely smiled at him before dragging her fingers through his hair so that his head came to rest on her shoulder.

“You must rest while you can, my child. I will still be here when you wake.” She promised, seeing the signs of a rare grumpy Prompto emerging at the prospect of a nap. He apparently had no trouble falling asleep on her though, the endearing child.

Soothed by the promise of her presence, he reluctantly allowed himself to be tucked in. Ravus appeared to timidly bid his brother sweet dreams, still put out he hadn’t made it in time to play with his brother as he had seemingly planned.

“Ravus, darling, why don’t you go back to your lessons, I’ve no doubt Maria is looking for you.” Sylva smiled at her eldest son, the strain of it barely noticeable. Ravus gave Gentiana an unsure look before he made his way quickly from the nursery.

“I don’t know what your obsession with Prompto is, but it needs to end. I don’t care what kind of messenger you are, leave him alone.”

Queen Sylva’s face was set hard as she stared Gentiana down from where she stood near Gentiana’s chair. The messenger turned to face the queen and opened her eyes, daring the woman to look away from her as she locked gazes with the Queen.

“I have told you the child bears a great destiny, he will be the Oracle to guide the Chosen King on his journey. There are many things in his future, all of them have been written in the stars long before you were even a thought in this world.” Sylva narrowed her eyes and Gentiana continued calmly before she could be interrupted. “He _is_ the next Oracle, and there is little you can do to change that. No matter how much you may wish to.”

The queen shut her mouth and paced to the sleeping form of her youngest child, delicately brushing strands of hair from his face. Gentiana chose to leave her to her vigil over the young Oracle, making her way to her chair, and sank into its cold embrace.

The child’s future was set in the stars since beginningless time and nothing could change that, no matter how much she may wish with all of her heart that it were not so.

* * *

Prompto idly flipped through the pages of the Cosmogony book in his lap from his seat by the bed. A sleeping Noctis lay safely tucked under its covers, Pryna curled at his feet, and Umbra sat by his side patiently. They would be here when Noct woke up to help ease the pain he would surely feel in his back. The treatments had been hard on him today, so Prompto had insisted his friend rest.

The soft click of the door alerted him of their visitor but, as neither Pryna nor Umbra reacted, he calmly closed his book before turning to face his guest. To his surprise it wasn’t a servant or even Ravus, but King Regis.

With a flush of hot embarrassment Prompto sprang to his feet, nearly stepping on Pryna in his haste, before he bowed to the king.

“Your Majesty! I'm sorry, I –” he stammered, hoping that Noct wouldn’t wake up and witness Prompto making an utter fool out of himself in front of his father.

King Regis however merely smiled and waved Prompto off.

“Please, there is no need for that. Right now I am not the king, merely Regis, Noctis’ father.” Prompto hesitantly rose, glancing at the king’s face shyly from beneath his bangs.

Instead of waiting for a response, the man gestured for Prompto to take his seat as he settled himself on the edge of Noct’s bed to run a hand over his son’s hair. Eased by such a familial gesture, Prompto sat again, offering a silent apology to Pryna in the form of ear scratches and to Umbra with a few gentle pets to his head.

“How is he?” Regis asked after all was settled again.

Prompto smiled excitedly at this, putting his copy of the Cosmogony book aside and scooting forward to sit on the front of his chair.

“Really well! Mother’s treatments are really helping, although it does take a lot out of him.” Prompto’s smile deflated a little at that, but he didn’t want the king to worry so he smiled brightly. “He’s gonna be up and around in no time, I believe that Noct –” he faltered on the nickname, lamely adding the “is” as almost an afterthought. Prompto was worried that maybe the king wouldn’t appreciate such informality with his son, but he was so kind and informal before, so maybe…

The king merely smiled at him and turned to face Prompto fully.

“It is good to see you two so close, I'm afraid Noctis doesn’t have many friends. Please, continue to care for my son.” The king stood before gently ruffling Prompto’s hair and taking his leave.

Idly, Prompto’s hand reached up to touch his head where the king’s hand had laid. The sensation had been so warm, one he wasn’t overly familiar with, a father’s affection. The king’s words left Prompto with the feeling that he had learned something that he didn’t completely understand. The noise of Noctis stirring startled him from his silent contemplation of the meaning hidden in the king’s words.

The next time Prompto ran into Regis was when Prompto was headed to Noctis’ rooms to grab the sleepy boy for a trip outside; the fresh air would do him well. Prompto turned the corner to see Regis wheeling a sleeping Noctis down the corridor. He gave the king a shy smile and decided that maybe he should just go find Ravus and play with his brother instead.

“Prompto,” Regis called, halting the boy in his tracks. “Would you mind accompanying Noctis and myself for a journey down to the kitchens?” he asked with a grin. Prompto nodded quickly before falling into step with Regis, resting a hand on a handlebar of the wheelchair.

“I hope you can forgive me for such a short notice, but I do believe that if I am accompanied by two young, adorable princes we just might be able to acquire a larger quantity of sweets.”

Prompto liked to believe that it was phrased almost like an invitation and with a growing smile he only offered this advice to Regis.

“If we’re lucky, Andy will be the one minding the kitchens, but if it’s Maria we can throw Noct at her, she’s not immune to his puppy eyes yet.”

Regis’ laugh echoed through the hall, waking Noctis. When the sleepy boy asked what was going on they only shared a mischievous smile and Regis mouthed “keep it secret”.

In the end they used the sleepy prince to distract the staff and, while they cooed over him, Prompto and Regis pilfered numerous pastries and sweets for the three of them to enjoy later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief foray into the past, I'll be posting these chapters more frequently since they are so short
> 
> Also, fun fact! Each arc is named after lyrics for the song that acts as the corresponding theme, I'd like to see if anyone can figure them out. This arc is actually the only one with the title as the name.
> 
> If anyone is interested, the theme song for the entire story itself is [White Owl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NRHoSXxTpgI) by Josh Garrels, which I happened to find by accident earlier this year but is literally perfect.


	11. Vön II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another reminder, I've decided to merge the past three chapters into one, so Vön I, II, and III are now one larger chapter! Please go back to Vön I and give that another look just in case! Thanks again for all the feedback, it encouraged me to update this early this past week, and I may keep up the double updates if enough people are up for it, we'll see.

In the aftermath of the Empire’s occupation of Tenebrae, Prompto was left to try and piece his life back little by little with the shards he had left. He had finally been allowed his room after the Imperials that took residence in Fenestala Manor decided that he wasn’t going to do anything against them.

As such, it ended up being around four months before Prompto was able to send Umbra with the notebook without fear of discovery. There were fewer troops about the Manor recently and Prompto liked to think it was because they didn’t believe he posed a threat and he was successfully flying as under the radar as possible. Prompto also had not seen hide or hair of Ardyn in at least three weeks, and figured that he wouldn’t be coming back anytime soon. It took barely any time in comparison to learn patrol routes and send his messenger with a letter to Noctis.

On the long days, where all Prompto could do was curl up in his room, Pryna was there. Her warmth grounded him as he threaded his fingers through her fur and simply held onto the seemingly only solid thing he had left. Gradually, the air began to cool, and Prompto’s birthday was approaching faster than he expected.

The servants all allowed him a day off, and he even thought his new Imperial instructors went slightly easier on him, though that might have been his wishful imagination. None of the Empire’s people seemed to be the type after all. However, their behaviour could have been contributed to the reappearance of Gentiana that snowy morning. She walked the halls without fear, seemingly unminding of the Imperials around them.

Apparently the Empire had some inkling of who she was, be it a messenger of the gods or something more, and no one dared to say or do anything in her presence. Along with his guardian came Umbra, notebook safely cradled within its cloth carrier.

Prompto excused himself of all company as soon as he could, walking primly past Niffleheim guards, hand in Gentiana’s, and both Pyna and Umbra by his sides. Inside the safety of his room Prompto frantically flipped past his entry and let out a breath of relief when his eyes landed on what he assumed to be Noct’s handwriting.

_ Prompto, _

_ First of all, I'm sorry for taking so long to reply. Having Umbra here was like having a piece of you here too. It’s a shame that he gets to see Insomnia before you do, but I sent a gift to make up for it, and as a birthday gift. Hope you like it. _

There was a fair bit that looked like it had been marked out and some of the words were smudged. Prompto couldn’t help but to grin with tears in his eyes as he ran over words that looked like ‘I wish you were here with me’ and ‘please stay safe’.

There was a small package taped to the page as well, clumsily wrapped and it fit easily in his hand. Its contents spilled into his palm and he blinked at the small crystalline figure of a chocobo charm. A note on a scrap of paper within merely stated  _ Ignis helped me hunt this down, thought it would cheer you up. P.S. Umbra has a hug from me to you. _

Prompto carefully tucked the gift away from any prying eyes before turning and embracing Umbra. Running a hand over the top of Umbra’s head, Prompto buried his face into his messengers shoulder as he let out a muffled ‘thank you’ for Noct and his faithful companions. He pulled back to wipe his face and rest a hand on both Umbra and Pryna who had joined them.

Gentiana slid a hand onto each shoulder and he reveled in the warmth of his dearest friends and companions.

The following week was hectic. As it turned out, the Emperor was gracing Fenestala Manor with his presence in the pretense of a visit. A small private dinner party was planned that Prompto, as the Oracle of Tenebrae – or rather of the Empire, was expected to attend.

Maria and the others helped Prompto into a set of new Oracle white fancy clothes that he tried his best not to stick his tongue out at, and they fussed about. Making sure that he was absolutely presentable Prompto instructed Maria to spread the word for the other servants to keep their heads low and to avoid catching anyone’s attention. Prompto spent the entire morning hours begging with Gentiana to take Pryna and Umbra with her while the emperor and his entourage were in Tenebrae. Hours before they were set to arrive she reluctantly left him, with his other messengers in tail.

The evening came quicker than he had any desire for it to, but the emperor arrived without preamble, his lackeys following a bit more stoically. Prompto was there to greet them all into his home with a bow and humble “Imperial Majesty”. And while that had gone as smoothly as it could have, the dinner itself felt like an internal disaster that lasted for hours.

Emperor Iedolas seemed pleased with the show overall, and it wasn’t long before he and his other eyesores were seated around the formal dining table. The manor’s staff moved to serve as quickly and efficiently as possible without seeming like they were trying to avoid the disastrous debacle.

Prompto did not miss the fact that he had been delegated to sit farther down the table then was expected of a host. He wasn’t far from the emperor, only a few seats away, amidst some nobles or some such, but it was clear that he wasn’t viewed as in charge of anything. Looking about those around him, he noticed that most seemed to be more military inclined.

Introductions proved he wasn’t far off the mark either as the man sitting to the right of the empty seat across from Prompto was an officer of some sort by the name Caligo Ulldor. The one seated to his left was Verstael Besithia, who did not look any more pleased to be here than Prompto, although the young Oracle did a better job at not showing it. There were many others that Prompto simply couldn’t remember, but all of them looked decidedly nasty.

In the middle of picking through his meal while attempting to appear like he wasn’t a petulant nine year old, the dining room doors were thrown open. Prompto should have guessed Ardyn wouldn’t have missed an opportunity to rub Prompto’s situation in his face. His already upset stomach threatened to revolt in the man’s presence.

“You’re late.” Iedolas deadpanned, though he seemed unsurprised with his theatrics. The rest of the guests, however, looked annoyed at his flamboyance, one woman even had the guts to grimace to Ardyn’s face.

“I assure you, I had a fair cause,” Ardyn slipped into the empty chair in front of Prompto, mysteriously choosing to leave the one closer to the emperor open. “I hear it was our  _ dear _ Oracle’s birthday not too long past, no?” the chancellor quirked a brow at Prompto who hoped his polite smile did not, in fact, look like a grimace. A ‘shy’ nod was all that Prompto offered the man.

“I’m afraid this early snowfall was more of a hindrance than anything, really,” Ardyn shot a look at Prompto before turning to his wine glass, already full. Prompto felt a spike of panic at that, he dearly hoped Gentiana wasn’t discovered by this man of all people. “And, well, I couldn’t just allow such a momentous day pass without something to commemorate the occasion. I had to take a bit of a detour on my way here to pick it up.”

Prompto didn’t hear the rest of what Ardyn was saying as his eyes followed the Empire white clad form of his brother. Ravus strode to take the empty seat further up the table, all the while he refused to look at Prompto.

“Why, I hear the boy was doing well in his studies at the academy and thought a visit home from training would reinvigorate him.” No one actually seemed to be listening to what Ardyn was saying, or maybe that was just Prompto. It was nearly impossible to drag his gaze from his downcast brother to Ardyn’s grinning face, and he couldn’t help but stare a bit defiantly back at the chancellor before him. It seemed as though they were the only two people in the room. At that moment it could have been only them in the entire world and it would still feel suffocatingly full of Ardyn’s presence.

The man raised his wine glass mockingly in Prompto’s direction, never breaking their eye contact.

“I propose a toast, to our little Oracle. For another year past.” His gold eyes bore into Prompto’s blue. “May he receive the blessings of the Six, and serve his people valiantly. To our Oracle, long may he live to radiantly shine upon us.” He held his gaze still as Ardyn finally drank from his glass, others halfheartedly and some confusedly joined in.

Prompto couldn’t eat anything the rest of the night.


	12. Vön III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the updated tags!

Prompto was walking the halls when he noticed it. That is, the way his servants were downcast and avoided the eyes of those around them. Altogether they looked absolutely more miserable than before. He hadn’t thought too much about the fact that the troops stationed at Fenestala Manor might have been away from the battlefront perhaps a little too long. He narrowed his eyes and tugged his sleeves further down his arms but tried his best to smile just a little bit brighter at those he passed.

It’d been harder around the manor ever since the Emperor left Caligo Ulldor in charge of Fenestala Manor before his departure; much to everyone’s displeasure. To Prompto’s knowledge, there was absolutely no one happy about the situation, especially not the Imperial troops. Prompto knew what they saw; a child and an empty manor occupied only by servants, not exactly a huge threat.

Ulldor was a temperamental man in the kindest description. He certainly wasn’t the type to allow a small thing such as Prompto’s status as Oracle get in his way of making a point. The man liked to rely more on brute strength to prove his position, unlike Ardyn’s stature of natural power. Prompto had the marks to prove it. Still, he did what he could to make sure things were easier for those still working for his family name, regardless of who ‘owned’ the manor.

Prompto could only heave a deep sigh. His tenth birthday was approaching and Umbra was still away with Noctis, as per Prompto’s request. Ulldor was especially testy recently and so Prompto had sent Pryna away almost immediately when he suspected that the situation might head in a worse direction. He hoped that Noct and Regis wouldn’t mind looking after her for a while.

Their letters were the only bright days left in his home now, and the thought brought him bone aching sorrow. It seemed a lifetime ago Regis was wheeling a sleepy Noctis just down that corridor now darkened with the mark of the Empire. That was the alcove where he and Noct had hid on their first ransack of the kitchens, where he now ducked to avoid a seething captain.

Finally, Prompto crossed into the relative safety of his room and he gratefully peeled his clothes off, tenderly avoiding any bruises that lingered, gingerly getting ready for bed. A faint scratch at his window door revealed itself to be Umbra, notebook safely cocooned back into its sash. Prompto cast his eyes around for the tell-tale splash of white that was Pryna, and felt as though he had been physically stabbed at the sight of only one of his messengers. Pryna should have come back with Umbra.

Frantically, he tore open the notebook after disentangling it from Umbra as gently as he could in his panic, for his messenger’s sake. Noct’s newest message contained no word of Pryna, or seemingly any knowledge that she had been present in Insomnia at all and Prompto barely felt it when he fell to his knees. There, in front of his open window with the chill of the wind creeping into his bones he tried his best to contain the hysterical panic clawing its way up his throat.

Every possible bad thing that could have happened to his precious Pryna flashed through his mind unbidden, and he couldn’t help but to blame himself for every single one of them. Umbra gently nosed his shoulder, eyes sad and filled with unspoken questions and Prompto’s breath hitched as he looked at him. He should have sent them together, what if she had become lost or hurt. Prompto shuddered to think of the other possibilities, that maybe the Empire had caught her on her way away from Prompto and did something horrible to her.

That night Prompto clung to a subdued and concerned Umbra, crying horribly at the missing presence of Pryna that had rarely left his side.

Prompto ended up spending a little over a week withdrawn and despondent, and Umbra spent every moment by his side, his constant shadow. Still, he felt that void not even Gentiana could help fill, although her presence calmed him enough to work on a response for Noctis. Rather, he finally opened the notebook and actually read what it was his friend had written.

The distraction almost worked, Noctis would go on about how his school was, and how Ignis was still trying to find out that recipe for the pastries, and his father’s health. Prompto couldn’t help but think about how lonely it all sounded. Perhaps the loss of Pryna colored his perception of Noct’s life but he found himself wishing Noctis had just a few more friends to lift his spirits.

There’s a rare surprise tucked into the book on the next page this time. A letter from Ignis. The young advisor to be held a soft spot in Prompto’s heart ever since the bespectacled teen decided to write to him as well after learning about his and Noct’s ‘secret’ correspondence. He certainly held a deeper understanding of the situation Prompto found himself in, and he had come to appreciate Ignis’ letters and whatever advice they might contain.

With Umbra curled around his feet and Gentiana in her seat, Prompto prepared to write his responses in the cheerful light of the bay windows. A sudden movement from Umbra startled Prompto and ducking his head to check on his messenger below the desk revealed his friend intently staring out of the wall of windows. Prompto followed his gaze to the garden walkways outside, but couldn’t make out anything that would catch Umbra’s attention so intently, but before he could ask Umbra was sprinting out of the cracked doors.

Prompto abandoned the notebook to give chase and as he approached where Umbra jumped about, tail wagging ecstatically he could make out a white blur racing towards them.

Prompto’s eyes flooded with tears and with a cry of “Pryna!” he fell to his knees and took Pryna into his arms as she jumped into his embrace.

“Gentiana,” Prompto called to his guardian, who watched their reunion from the doorway. She wore the biggest smile Prompto had seen since the invasion of Tenebrae. He could barely form words with how tight his throat had become, but she seemed to understand what he wanted to say even if he had no idea of what words could even describe his emotions.

“Yes, Prompto. Pryna is back, and safe.”

He turned back to his two companions, and noticed for the first time that her back leg had been wrapped carefully in a clean cloth. He felt worried for her, he didn’t know what had hurt her enough to prevent her from coming home to him.

After he carefully removed what looked more like a handkerchief then a bandage, he carefully sat back while Pryna and Umbra greeted one another enthusiastically. There was a name hand stitched into one corner with a few flowers embroidered around it. It was all very pretty in an amatuer way, and Prompto smiled gently down at it.

“Lunafreya.” He carefully ran a thumb over the letters. If Pryna was still wearing this when she left, then this Lunafreya probably didn’t know that she had made it home safely. Prompto felt a deep sense of gratitude to this person who had cared for his Pryna when she was so far from his reach. When she needed help; they extended a hand to her. But he was loath to let her out of his sight again.

Teeth clenched, Prompto returned to his desk where all of his messengers gathered behind him to watch the young Oracle hurriedly churn out two letters and a return note in the book. Hesitantly he sealed one of the letters with the carefully folded handkerchief and labelled it with the owner’s name. The other he simply attached to the notebook before closing it carefully with a sigh.

After a moment, he decided that he would send them tomorrow. Today, he would enjoy the company of his three companions. Since the Imperials knew Gentiana was within the room with Prompto, they wouldn’t be coming inside without dire need and so he took the chance to curl up on the couch with Pryna and Umbra. Gentiana took her seat again in comfortable silence.

The next day was hard for Prompto, but he decided that Noctis had worried over his long silence enough, and this Lunafreya deserved an immediate thank you from him. Besides, he shouldn’t have to be so dependent on his messengers for company. One day, he would have to stand on his own against the Empire. So, it was after a short lunch that found Prompto in the gardens loading the notebook onto Umbra and gently attaching the letter to Lunafreya on a temporary carrier for Pryna.

“You two stick together, okay? Take this letter to Lunafreya first, and then get this to Noct. Come straight home. Stay safe, please.” Prompto placed a gentle kiss on each of their heads before sending them off.

He retreated into Gentiana’s embrace afterwards, relishing the comfort she offered freely. His heart already ached, but he knew they would be fine.

Umbra and Pryna returned in record time, which Prompto was very glad for. He would definitely keep them both a little longer this time, a decision that Noct had wholeheartedly pitched. So long as Prompto felt better, Noctis was always willing to wait for him.

There were a few pictures included this time, and Prompto was surprised to spot a new face. He gently traced the outside of the photographs that had been carefully taped inside.

It was a young girl who looked to be in her teens that Noct claimed to have met at his public school. It was her last year there and she had approached Noctis when she saw him with Pryna and Umbra. Prompto would have to bring up Noct taking the Oracle’s messengers to school some other time, he thought with a smile.

Noct wrote that her name was Lunafreya and that she had met Pryna before, had found her hurt on the street outside of her house, in fact. According to Noct, she was very nice, and Ignis thought she was a good influence. Prompto found himself stunned at the chances, though. It looked as if she was a good friend by Noctis’ standards, and Pryna seemed happy at the mention of her when Prompto read the note entry aloud to his messengers. Prompto decided he would trust his companion’s judgment.

An envelope inside the notebook showed that Noct had even allowed her to send a letter with Umbra, Prompto noted with surprise. He couldn’t help but to smile as he traced the girl in the picture. She was very pretty, pale blonde hair, sparkling eyes that crinkled with her smile. He was glad that Noct found a new friend other than him and his advisor.

Lunafreya’s note was very polite and sincere, and had apparently been encouraged by Noctis to introduce herself. She had recently just turned fourteen, so she was only four years older than him and Noct. He ran his fingers over the top of Pryna’s head as he read that Luna, as she asked to be called, explained that both Prompto and Noctis had sounded very lonely and if they wouldn’t mind being her friend? She went on to say that she wasn’t very good at talking to other kids at their school, used to be teased in fact for her weight and her glasses.

Prompto felt his smile soften before tucking the letter away carefully with Ignis’ and turned to finish his day about the manor, making a note to respond to her quickly. She sounded pretty lonely herself, and he was excited at the prospect of upping his number of friends by one more.His heart lightened knowing that Noctis had one more friend to look after him now.


	13. Vön IV

Ravus came back shortly after Prompto’s eleventh birthday. His brother had drastically changed from the teen that Prompto had known for most of his life and the Ravus that now lived only in his pictures. Although, Prompto guessed he wasn’t the same brother that had been left behind, either.

Three years of military training had toned Ravus in ways that suited the nineteen year old, and it seemed his brother would forever tower over Prompto. Three years of military occupation had left Prompto deferential, jumpy, seemingly permanently pale with worry, and he seemed to always hunch in on himself.

Prompto greeted his brother the same way he did any imperial of station who was new to the manor. Eyes down and distant while he tried not to bring too much attention to himself. It was the only way he knew to interact with strangers in person now, especially since Ulldor began lurking about the manor with his ill temper.

The empire white of Ravus’ uniform was obviously tailored, fit well, and Prompto wondered idly what rank his brother had achieved that had landed him back here at Fenestala Manor. Prompto kept quiet and to himself, just as the other servants who bustled about silently, and escorted his brother down the halls of his own home to the office that Ulldor had claimed for himself. He tried valiantly to ignore how wrong it was that he had to escort his own brother around their home.

Prompto thanked the lucky stars that he could duck out of Ulldor’s office with little incident on excuses that he had lessons with Gentiana. Truly, it wasn’t even a lie, recently Gentiana had been teaching him everything that his mother would have been if she were still alive. Apparently, the Empire wanted him to achieve his Ascension as soon as possible and Prompto gladly took any chance presented to him to hide behind his messenger from Ulldor’s temper.

Dinner that night was painfully awkward as Prompto ate in the presence of someone other than himself for the first time outside of an imperial dinner, much less his brother. The last time he’d even seen Ravus was that disastrous dinner party with the emperor and Ardyn. Prompto couldn’t help the faint burn of tears in his eyes as Ravus still refused to look at him.

Here they were, within touching distance from the only family he had left and never had Prompto felt farther from his brother in all of his life.

* * *

Being back in Fenestala Manor was probably one of the cruelest things the Empire had made Ravus do in the past three years. He almost preferred the cold militant life he had been leading so far than the empty shells his home and family had been left as. The once bright halls of Fenestala Manor that had been filled with the laughs and shrieks of his little brother were gray and echoed the sounds of military boots marching their patrols.

And his baby brother, the small eight year old that had been so full of love and larger than life was a husk of his former self. The light that had burned so fiercely in the small boy had dimmed and now shuddered with every passing breeze; his baby brother that he had sworn to protect was terrified of his own shadow. Ravus’ fists clenched when he recalled that horrible dinner party two years ago, the face of his brother and the obvious tension between the child and the chancellor.

Ravus resisted the urge to sigh as he paced down the halls, the few servants that passed him kept their eyes on the ground and walked with an urgency he never recalled them having before. Unbidden his eyes were drawn to the windows facing the large fields of sylleblossoms he had missed so much.

There was a shock of white in the middle of the flowers and after a moment Ravus spotted Gentiana not far from his brother. He stopped to observe Prompto and the guardian sitting together, the small oracle seemed to finally be relaxed in the presence of only his messenger. A small smile adorned Prompto’s face as his lips moved in time with Gentiana’s, his fingers idly weaving the flowers together.

His heart ached for his brother, he knew it wasn’t good to be in the hands of the Empire, but he had hoped that it was safer here for Prompto than it was in the heart of it all.

Ravus turned down the hall sharply; the words of Caligo Ulldor still rang in his ears. The man was insufferably cocky about his power over the manor and Ravus longed to boot him out of his home. Ravus had managed to climb the ranks quickly enough without drawing a suspicious eye, being brought here only strengthened his resolve, and reminded him of why he allowed the Empire to enlist him in the first place.

Ravus could not look his brother in the eye; truthfully he felt like the biggest failure of a brother he had always feared he would be to Prompto. Every time he looked at him, he saw that night the empire invaded, how Prompto’s pristine white bled and dirtied under the crushing force of their enemy.

Dinner the night of his second day went much like his first. Prompto avoided his eye as much as Ravus did to Prompto, and they ate in silence. Prompto excused himself from the table first, all but running from the room, and Ravus’ eyes couldn’t help but to follow the small form of his brother. Such a tiny child and already the Empire feared him.

Following at a distance, Ravus tailed his brother to his room. He idled at the closed bedroom door to check that Prompto was alright inside before he went to bed himself. He heard nothing for a moment and, appeased, turned to leave.

A muffled sob came from inside barely managed to reach his ears.

Ravus all but pressed his head to the door, his hand reached for the door knob in an immediate instinct to comfort his brother before he stilled. Gentiana’s voice drifted through the door although he couldn’t make out much of what was being said, the spirit made sure to keep her voice down. Ravus was glad Prompto had someone looking out for him all this time, and a pain in his heart reminded him that he hadn’t been there to fill that spot for his baby brother.

He didn’t know how long he hovered outside of Prompto’s door, but it was long enough that he was beginning to lose the feeling in his legs and his feet ached from being on them all day. Pulling in a deep breath, Ravus mustered up the strength to leave his brother for the night and head to his own bed to attempt to sleep; although he had a sneaking suspicion the sound of his brother’s cries would follow him to his dreams.

Just as Ravus turned to make his way to his own room, the door gently opened almost without a sound, gliding on its hinges until it finally stopped. He turned, startled, to see Gentiana standing in the doorway with a small smile, gazing without sight at him.

“Child, would you care to join us tonight?”

Ravus was almost tempted to inform the spirit that he was not, in fact, a child anymore, but he had learned long ago that temptations earned you nothing but punishments. Instead, he contemplated on whether or not he should take Gentiana on her offer until he noticed that she had opened her eyes and her gaze bore into him with an intensity he had never experienced before.

He realized belatedly that it was  _ not _ a request from the spirit, but rather a politely worded demand that he come inside. Ravus nodded his head mutely and followed her inside Prompto’s room, passively taking in the slight changes his brother had made to it over the years.

All traces of Prince Noctis and King Regis’ visit were gone, and Ravus hoped they were merely stowed away instead of the alternative that the empire took them from his brother. Umbra stood guard by the door and Pryna lay on the bed beside a wide eyed Prompto, who was partially sitting up under his covers.

“Ravus? What are you…?” Prompto trailed off and Ravus dropped his gaze from his brother’s face.

Gentiana glided over from the door and sat in a chair pulled up alongside the bed, looking towards Ravus, who still stood awkwardly in between the door and the bed.

Ravus cycled through anything he could say desperately but, really what could he say to the brother he failed, the little boy who had to live under the oppressive thumb of the ruthless Empire and recently the purview of a man like Ulldor. Constantly being watched by Ardyn. There wasn’t anything. ‘How are you faring’ was stupid and he knew the answer already. ‘I’m sorry’ couldn’t even begin to scrape the surface of what he felt in respect to his and Prompto’s situation.

Ravus sighed heavily and shed his stupid imperial coat, draping it over the desk chair and hesitantly made his way to sit on the edge of Prompto’s bed. The mattress dipped under his weight, and was the only thing to move in that moment, both brothers stock still as they fully took one another in for the first time. There were dark circles underneath Prompto’s eyes, his skin a sallow tone, looking even further washed out in the pale light of the moon that streamed onto the scene, another wordless observer. The skin around Prompto’s eyes was red and puffy, a sight that pulled sharply at Ravus’ heart, but those eyes shone brightly still, even despite everything they had seen.

Looking into Prompto’s eyes reminded Ravus of how much he loved this little boy, this small eleven year old who bore the weight of everything on his shoulders. Ravus wished desperately that he could just see him carefree and happy for once, that Prompto might live a life where he didn’t have to worry or be frightened or sad or have to cry in the shadows of night in the safety of Gentiana’s arms.

Gently, Ravus raised his hand to Prompto’s cheek and relished in the warmth of his little brother, at the life he still carried in his veins. So long as Prompto was alive and well, Ravus could do what he needed to make it through the army and do his best to protect his country and the only family he had left.

“Prompto,” Ravus spoke in a whisper, afraid to break the heavy silence that hung over their heads, “I am afraid there are no words in existence that might convey the regret I have for what you must have endured. I would say that I am sorry if I felt that it would mean what I feel for what you have suffered at the hands of the Empire.”

Ravus leaned his forehead against Prompto's, closing his eyes as he relayed in the safety of the dark what he was too scared to admit in the harsh light of day. Maybe they both relied too heavily on the secrets of night, but if it helped him to reconnect with Prompto, he’d face his feelings later. Prompto was all that mattered to him anymore.

Prompto’s little hands came up to cup his face as well and Ravus opened his eyes to see that Prompto was staring intently at him. The boy’s eyes softened into such a gentle look that Ravus felt he might start crying himself; this child had such a large heart, Ravus feared for its safety.

“Forgive me.” Ravus whispered to Prompto.

Prompto smiled softly, and shook his head minutely.

“There is absolutely nothing to forgive, Ravus. I understand.”

And really, that was what finally tore Ravus apart. This child who was trying desperately to hold himself together was much too kind for this world, let alone the bruising grasp of the empire.

Ravus spent the rest of his night there, in that bed. His boots had been kicked off to sit strewn on the floor while he wrapped his arms securely around his baby brother, the both of them safely cocooned under the wraps of blankets. Pryna lay with them that night, Umbra guarded the door and Gentiana watched over them from her seat. For the first time in three aching years Ravus slept soundly, secure with the knowledge that he held his world safely in his arms.


	14. Vön V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, Wednesday updates are not guaranteed, they are bonus chapters if I feel up to it. Unfortunately I've been extremely busy lately, my country has declared a state of emergency and I work at one of two hospitals in my city. Yeah, sorry about that, hopefully I'll be able to keep up double updates but if not the Sunday updates should be uploaded at the very least. Enough of that though, hope you enjoy the chapter and feel free to tell me what you think about it, if you have any requests of things you'd like to see more of/explained let me know!

Prompto let himself bask in the warmth of the sun for the first time in years echoing the sigh of the wind through the sylleblossoms. The fields were absolutely gorgeous today; there was a fair breeze, the temperature perfect, and the sun comforting on his sleeveless arms. And how wonderful it felt to finally show the skin of his arms without fear of the marks that used to lie beneath the cloth. Pryna basked next to him, Umbra leaned against his back, and Gentiana softly hummed from her seat not far away.

The number of imperial soldiers had dropped dramatically, thanks to Ravus’ efforts. The only soldiers Prompto saw around Fenestala Manor anymore were the lower army members. Fortunately, they took every command from his elder brother without question, and apparently Ravus cut an intimidating image to the soldiers of the empire.

Prompto smiled a little as he thought about that, his brother was surprisingly good at moping around with a scowl and making some unfortunate souls jump out of his way to escape his ire.

Of course, they still had to endure checkups from imperial powers to ascertain that the empire occupation was acknowledged, other than that they had allowed Ravus and Prompto autonomy of the province of Tenebrae. Prompto glowed at the accomplishments of his elder brother; he smiled down at the flowers as he thought over how amazing Ravus really was. He wasn’t sure he could endure the horror of the army life to do what Ravus did, to make their home a little bit more their home.

Prompto heaved a sigh as he tugged on his shirt, reluctant to head back inside when he noticed the sun beginning to dip below the tips of the mountains. Tomorrow was a very big day for him as the future Oracle. The day of his Ascension.

At twelve years old, he would be by far the youngest Oracle ever to ascend to the mantle and the anxiety was tying his stomach in twists. A look to the ever calm Gentiana helped his frayed nerves and a gentle hand on Pryna’s head soothed his panicking and he leaned a little more into Umbra’s warmth. Instead of dwelling on the very public event he would have to endure tomorrow, he asked Gentiana to go through the prayer with him again, thankful that his guardian was so patient with him. Prompto surely would be driving anyone else up the walls.

Perhaps that was why he had been persuaded to take a visit to the fields.

Night came before he was ready and Prompto was escorted back to his rooms by the three messengers, trying not to let the encouraging looks from everyone in the halls make his nervousness wrack up through the roof. He wished he could ignore the problem until it went away, but he didn’t have that luxury. This was his duty. Prompto didn’t want to admit that he hated it a little bit in that moment.

His room was dim lit, only one light by the bed remained on and Prompto dressed for bed in the comforting blanket of night. Now that he had nothing to distract himself with, Prompto found he simply could not sit still, but pacing the length of his room did little to help the itching nerves.

Ravus came by his room shortly after, striding inside confidently before his demeanor softened and he gently closed Prompto’s door behind him. Seeing that his little brother was not in bed already, Ravus smiled gently at Prompto before softly clicking his way over in those stupid loud boots. Prompto wrinkled his nose in distaste at the stuffy empire get up his brother always seemed to be dressed in, but passed no comment as he gratefully relaxed into his big brother’s hug.

“You must rest, Prompto. The day ahead of you is going to be the busiest of your life. You should look your best, and build your strength.” Ravus murmured into Prompto’s hair.

Prompto scowled into his brother’s shoulder, partly at Ravus’ partiality to impersonate a nesting chocobo and partly at Ravus being so stupid tall.

Prompto reluctantly pulled away from his brother after basking in his attention, they both needed sleep and if Prompto was too jittery to get to bed he should let Ravus escape to his own so that at least one of them might be functional tomorrow.

Bidding Ravus good night, Prompto waited until he was sure his brother was gone before pulling the secret stash of letters from his friends out of their hiding spot along with the red notebook. Maybe a trip down memory lane would help him calm the nerves enough to fall asleep, or at least get some rest in the hours leading up to the big day.

It wasn’t long into the book that Prompto felt the fond smile drift onto his face as he looked over all the messages he and Noct exchanged for the past four years. In the last pages of writing Noct had left a large message wishing him a happy birthday along with the marks of tape where he had left Prompto a new memory card for his camera.

A fond smile sat in the corners of his mouth and Prompto’s chest swelled in warmth and he felt such an adoration for his friend with the goofy pictures drawn in and sloppy handwriting. Honestly, Noct was a prince, he should at least write like it.

Prompto lingered on Noctis’ messages longer than was necessary, but he eventually pulled out the letters from Iggy and Luna. Luna’s most recent message had many hearts drawn in the spaces and crude doodles of Noct and Luna and some were even of Prompto. He couldn’t help but to giggle at the girl of sixteen.

Although Luna was older than them and seemingly much more mature in that age gap she somehow remained such an amazing friend that was always approachable, even with that apparent difference. He was glad that he and Noct were lucky enough to have such a friend.

Iggy’s letter was, as always, more professional, if one ignored some of the truly awful puns the teen pulled. Prompto had a feeling that Ignis was the kind of person to pull a joke with a straight face and wondered if it was as hard to tell that the boy was sarcastic in person as it was over letters.

Prompto’s eyes grew heavy as he idly flipped through the words of his friends and he allowed Gentiana to neatly shuffle them away before tucking him under his covers. The warmth his friends gave him followed him into a peaceful doze, his heart lightened for the presence of his dearest people, even if only in writing. So long as they were thinking of him, Prompto felt he could take on anything.

The morning dawned bright and bustling the next day, servants hurrying from place to place without fear of the soldiers for once, while the army stayed in their place and out of the way. Gentiana had already laid out his new white ceremonial clothes before he woke and so Maria and the others had him dressed in no time.

Prompto stuck his tongue out at the stiff cloth and the funny hat thing they forced onto his head, but sat still for Gentiana when she began to braid bits of his hair with a small smile of amusement. Prompto turned when the door opened again, fully expecting more servants to add another layer to his ridiculous amount but found Ravus frozen in the doorway.

Prompto looked at his brother in concern but Ravus was already moving, regarding Prompto warmly as his brother approached where Prompto was still sitting in his chair. 

“It’s time to go, brother.” Ravus offered Prompto a hand up, allowing his little brother to thread his arm through his and walked down the halls, arms linked together as he escorted Prompto to their transport. Gentiana followed behind them at an easy pace, Pryna and Umbra with her and Prompto thinks about what a procession they appear to be.

Prompto just barely suppressed his urge to scrunch his nose in distaste of the imperial ship they would take to the temple altar only because of the warning look Ravus shot him. It was easy to forget sometimes with Ravus there that they are still firmly within the unrelenting grasp of the Empire.

So, Prompto loaded onto the waiting ship without a word or expression, neatly tucking himself into Ravus’ side and feeling grateful for the presence of his messengers behind him. Gentiana rested her hands on Prompto’s shoulders, leaning down to speak to him while they flew to their destination.

“You recall what you are to do, my child?” she asked, brushing strands of hair into place, ignoring the fact that Prompto was practically part of his elder brother by now.

Prompto gave a hesitant nod; Gentiana had been drilling this into him for ages now. How he was expected to walk, to act, what to say and the song he needed to present at the altar. Ravus watched curiously from the corner of his eye as Prompto recited everything to Gentiana.

“I just hope I don’t trip over these stupid robes.” Prompto muttered, ruefully giving a small kick so that the flowing clothes finally gave his legs room to move.

Ravus huffed at that while Gentiana only continued to smile down at him, seemingly amused at her tiny Oracle’s ire.

The ship made good time, an announcement letting the passengers know that they were to be landing soon. Gentiana stepped in front of the brothers then.

Ravus moved away at a look from Gentiana, so that the messenger and the Oracle were left standing face to face.

“I give unto you that which has been trusted to the Oracles over the ages.” Gentiana spoke softly but not without power, slowly raising her arms and the air shimmered above her hands. “The power that the Draconian gifted to your family so that this day might come, I give you that which is yours by right, Oracle.”

The shimmering air solidified into the most beautiful weapon Prompto had laid his eyes on. The hilt writhed with a multitude of carvings and the metal gleamed, even in the poor light of the transport. With a last look to Gentiana and Ravus Prompto gently laid his hand on the floating trident, feeling a surge of warmth rush through him at the contact.

Carefully, Prompto grasped the weapon in both hands, gazing at it in wonder. The trident was a great deal too big for him at his current age, and therefore a little awkward to handle, but he managed to grasp it in the way Gentiana instructed him to carry it to the altar.

Whatever Prompto had expected upon his arrival to the temple, it was not this.

There were people absolutely everywhere, and the twelve year old balked at having to walk past so many to get to the altar. Prompto was certain he’d never seen so many people in his life, let alone all in one place, and the resounding cheer they let loose when they saw that his ship had arrived was deafening.

Ravus’ gentle touch to his shoulder eased the slight tremors wracking his body, and the presence of his messengers eased his nerves.

“Your people await, my Oracle.” Ravus said, giving Prompto a small smile and nudge.

Prompto fumbled a moment before he did what Gentiana had told him to do in a moment of panic. He took a deep breath, straightened his spine, lowered his chin, and set his eyes out front. His hands easily slid into place on his trident and he strode forward onto the path his people,  _ his people _ , made for him.

It was hard to remember that these people were all citizens of Tenebrae, his citizens by all rights no matter what the Empire said or did and Prompto had an obligation to them as their Oracle. Prompto couldn’t help the small smile that worked its way into the corners of his mouth at every word yelled to him from the crowd. So many shouted encouragements or praises, even prayers and blessings were sent his way. Many threw sylleblossoms onto his path, and Prompto thought of Noctis.

The thought of his dearest friend led him to the last steps to the temple, where the doors closed behind him and he was enclosed in blessed silence. Prompto was eerily aware of every step he took as he approached the stone altar and the soft clang of the trident as he rested it upon the cold surface, the sound echoing into the far reaches of the ceiling.

There was a brief moment of panic as Prompto realized he forgot the song Gentiana had taught him, but it eased when he took a calming breath and reminded himself that there was no rush. He was allowed to take this at his own pace. The tune came easily to him after that, the rising pitch having a dizzying effect with the echoing tones of the temple room.

The song closed shortly after, and Prompto wondered what he had been stressing about the whole time, a huge weight released from his stomach now that he had done everything that was needed. Now he just had to face everyone again, but this time he was ready and he knew the words would come just as easily as the song before. This was what he was born to be, the Oracle that his people needed, and he would do everything in his power to make sure he filled his role to the best of his abilities. 


	15. Vön VI

It hits Prompto suddenly one day. 

He is out in his favorite stretch of sylleblossom fields that day. His messengers are seated about him and he hummed a mindless tune to himself while he played with the stalk of sylleblossoms. There was a stupid smile on his face and he can’t stop small giggles from escaping as he thought about the most recent gift from Noctis.

With his fourteenth birthday having passed recently all of his friends from Insomnia sent him presents via Umbra, much to his dismay. They had all been very thoughtful and sweet, but Noctis had sent Prompto a different kind of gift this year.

Imagine his surprise when Umbra trotted up to him holding a messily put together bouquet of flowers with as much of a grin as a dog could manage to make. He had spent a long time running his finger over the delicate petals; the flowers were like none he had seen in the mountains of Tenebrae.

So, here he sat in the fields, smiling and humming a soft tune while he twined a few sylleblossoms into the bunch of blooms he held carefully in his lap. Gentiana finally raised her head to regard him amusedly and Prompto paused in his actions.

“What?” he asked his guardian hesitantly.

Pryna and Umbra had looked at him as well and he could feel the amusement from all three of his messengers thick in the air. Prompto only pouted, feeling put out and slightly ganged up on. What in the world was so funny to them? What was he doing that made them look at him like that?

“The Prince has good taste in floral arrangements.” Gentiana remarked, and Prompto could tell she was giving him a coy look even without her eyes open.

“Yeah, they're really pretty.” Prompto admired the flowers once more, rubbing their silky petals between two fingers.

“Indeed. Yellow Acacia, blue salvia, jasmine, gardenia, and forget me nots. Truly, an interesting choice of bouquets.” Gentiana gave a secretive laugh, soft and ringing and Prompto took a moment to admire the rare sound. He couldn’t be upset with Gentiana when she was truly happy like this and even Pryna and Umbra were laughing in their own way.

Prompto sighed, only slightly put out by his messengers’ playful teasing, the flowers were pretty and he was going to admire them as long as he could. It was why he hung them in his room, allowing them to dry so he could preserve the flowers after he was finished admiring them in the fields. That task done, Prompto found himself drifting to the note that had been tied to the ribbon binding the whole gift together.

_ Prompto, _

_ I wanted to get you something special this time, and even though I don’t have anything like sylleblossoms here, I found something else to show you. These reminded me of you in more ways than one, and I thought you’d like the look of them too. _

_ Happy birthday Prom, you deserve the best day today, and always. _

_ Yours, _

_ Noctis Lucis Caelum _

It was the first time Prompto had received a letter from Noctis that had been signed with his friend’s full name. And even though there weren't any signs of it, Prompto also knew that this was not the first draft of the letter, Noct hadn’t always been the best with words and it showed. Often. It was endearing at times, the disability for Noct to speak coherently and Prompto had half a mind to message Iggy about it, but the poor advisor had his hands full with the prince already, no doubt.

Prompto could feel his lips stretch into the grin again, but couldn’t find it in himself to care, let the staff and soldiers wonder, let Ravus question him. Prompto was glad to receive such a thoughtful gift from Noct; he’d cherish it as long as he wanted even if that meant he walked the halls of the manor grinning like an idiot.

Prompto had a revelation.

It was a long time coming, he supposed. The one person he spoke extensively with and shared everything, every secret, every thought; Noct was the one person in all of Eos that he indulged upon so fully. It was only natural he’d fall for his best friend, right?

Prompto buried his burning face into his hands. No wonder Gentiana and the other two had been giving him such looks all day; he was obvious as a Garula marching through the dining hall. The humming and smiling, he was just like a lovestruck teen in the crummy romance novels that Gladio read. He heaved a deep sigh and trudged through the halls of the manor, suddenly embarrassed to meet anyone’s eyes as if they could read his mind and know exactly what he had just realized.

Or worse, what if they all already knew? Oh, Prompto could just die of embarrassment right now, it would be better than having to look anyone in the eye in that moment. He ducked into the manor’s library, partly to avoid any more faces in the halls and partly because he was on a mission now. Gentiana knew about Prompto’s feelings, and now he was interested in the hints she had dropped in the fields.

The library was big enough that he spent a good part of his afternoon looking for a good source, but he eventually found a few volumes and sat to painstakingly find the specific names Gentiana had listed. There were the yellow flowers, acacias, and the salvias, the jasmines, gardenias, and finally the forget me nots. Prompto was glad he was sitting down because his legs grew weak in the thought of what Noctis might have meant. Maybe he didn’t realize the meaning of the flowers he sent, or didn’t mean it the way Prompto thought he did. But what if?

Prompto quickly turned to find the one thing he needed, then tucked away each of the books he had pulled off the shelves and headed straight for the main garden where they grew all of their flowering plants. He waved absentmindedly at the servants tending to the greenery, placing protective covers over everything with the weather cooling. If he was going to send this to Noct, then it had to be now or never.

In the end he had needed the assistance of the staff to locate what he wanted, and he did his best to ignore the giggles that followed him from the gardens as he clutched his prize gently to his chest. Umbra barely looked in Prompto’s direction when he barged back into the safety of his rooms. Pryna gently greeted him, but let Prompto make his way to his desk unhindered. The note was short and to the point and he swiftly tied it to his chosen bloom with a carefully twisted cloth and he timidly approached Umbra.

“I know you just got back home, but would you mind taking this to Noct for me?”

Umbra only gave a soft wave of his tail before delicately taking the wrap into his mouth and set off once Prompto opened the bay window for him. Prompto stayed to watch his messenger until he could no longer make out the shape of Umbra for the distance between them.

Prompto heaved a sigh and returned to his room, flitting about until the day was over, determinedly avoiding Ravus at all costs. It wouldn’t do for his brother to discover something to tease him about behind closed doors.

Prompto didn’t rest easily until Umbra returned with a broad smile and another gift from his friends. There was a picture, from Luna by the appearance of all the writing and doodles, but some were obviously drawn by the hand of Gladio and even Iggy had chimed in.

In the picture Noctis sat on a couch with his face obscured by his hands, but Prompto could make out the bright red tips of his ears and knew he was hiding in embarrassment. Gladio leaned into the picture with the biggest grin Prompto had ever seen; one arm wrapped around Noctis and Iggy was faintly visible to the side with a small smile hidden behind the rim of his mug. Luna’s face took up a bottom corner, eyes scrunched up in laughter.

Many quips of ‘Congrats!’ or ‘I’m happy you two finally said something’ and ‘About damn time your royal slowness’ were scrawled about the page. Luna had helpfully written ‘Aw, he's embarrassed!’ with a looping arrow drawn over to Noct’s head.

There were many kissy faces and smiles and Prompto’s cheeks hurt from the wide grin adorning his own face, happy laughter bursting from him at his friends’ ridiculousness.

In the center of the picture on the table sat the wrapped bloom of an ambrosia flower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were curious about their meanings  
> Yellow Acacia: signifies the value of true friendship and can indicate a secret love  
> Blue Salvia: wisdom, a long life and good health  
> Jasmine: modesty, love, elegance, nobility and grace  
> Gardenia: generally gifted to those experiencing a secret love  
> Forget-Me-Not: implies true love, given in the hope they will never be forgotten, and signify an authentic love brimming with memories  
> The Ambrosia flower that Prompto responds with represents mutual love
> 
> Gosh teens are so dramatic haha


	16. Vön VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Fun news! Have an early chapter update!

Prompto did his best to not appear as bored as he felt as he sat in the uncomfortable chair in the formal dining room seated with the stuffiest people he had ever met to date. Ravus was playing his part well, engaged with the father of the family while the mother sat primly and ate her meal in dainty bites. Their children all sat perfectly, two boys and a girl, another week of the Empire shoving noble guests down Prompto and Ravus’ throats.

Prompto discreetly wrinkled his nose in distaste of the presence in his halls, but other than that, he kept a perfect mask up. Eyes down, voice quiet and overall subdued. He had already eaten what little he was able to stomach and idly rested a hand on Pryna’s head, giving her soft ears an occasional stroke. Prompto decided it was a good decision to keep her there at the table as he noticed the disgusted looks the woman sent his messenger, and he gave them a soft smile.

“Is there something wrong, Lady Eris?” Prompto asked, interrupting whatever long winded tale the man was regaling Ravus with.

Prompto’s brother shot him a warning look, and really Ravus should thank Prompto for saving his favorite brother from death via windbag. The woman opened her mouth, all of her children looking at Prompto as though he was the crazy one in the room.

“That blasted dog is ruining my appetite. I cannot believe the Fleurets would live in these conditions, allowing such animals to run about the manor unattended. Where we come from, we do not allow pets to wander about so freely.” She spoke with a honeyed tone, the most Prompto had heard her speak the whole trip.

Prompto only continued smiling at her, taking a page from Gentiana’s book for once.

“I’m afraid you must be mistaken, Pryna isn’t an animal, nor a pet. She is my messenger, just like Umbra, just like Gentiana. I don’t see the problem.”

The woman blinked at Prompto her chest swelling with a deep intake of air, but he only moved his plate out of the way and informed the nearest servant that he had lost his appetite and would take a walk around the grounds. After bidding the rest of the party a good afternoon Prompto made his way from the room before anyone, namely Ravus, could stop him.

He heaved a sigh once he was free from the room and exchanged an astonished look with Pryna.

“A pet! She all but insulted you, Pryna. Honestly, the only “animal” roaming about that I saw was her!” Prompto shook his head in disbelief, how anyone could look at Pryna or Umbra and see only their form was an idiot.

Umbra trotted next to Pryna, joining them late as he had most likely left the book to Gentiana. Prompto had to be a lot more careful now that the Empire insisted he and his brother play host to all of these noblemen and their families. He heaved another aggravated sigh as he stepped into the warm sun, stomping his way down another hall. This was just the Empire waving Prompto around like a flag, a trophy, yelling to everyone about their new Oracle.

Prompto was thirteen now and he had hardly done anything in line with his Oracle duties for his own people. All the time he had received word through Gentiana about the prayers being sent to him, of all those who needed him and here he was, confined by his gilded cage once more. The Empire once again deeming what he could and could not do, their own people being given priority over Prompto’s own.

The flower field waving from through the window’s view offered little comfort as all he was reminded of now was Noctis and how much he longed for his friend. Friends, now, actually. Every time Prompto had to correct himself he couldn’t help but to smile at the thought of all the new people he had met through Noct. First was Iggy then Luna and finally, most recently Gladio.

Apparently Gladio and Noct hadn’t been on great terms before, but sometime around Prompto’s Ascension something happened to where they got along now. Noct hadn’t elaborated and Prompto couldn’t get a word from Luna or Iggy either as neither of them had any ideas. While Gladio wasn’t one to talk to Prompto much, he did apparently have quite a bit of input in what the others said to Prompto.

Most of the things Prompto received now had little notes from the teen, ‘tell the kid that hat looked pretty stupid’ or forcibly written into Iggy’s letter ‘you should ask about the time he-’ with the rest ending in a sharp line to the side. Prompto could only assume the large teen found it more amusing to impose on the other’s notes for him than to write something to Prompto himself, and Prompto had much more fun imagining Iggy trying to wrestle the pen out of Gladio’s hand and trying to save his letter.

Prompto sighed and leaned against the sun warmed wall, trying to draw in calming breaths and ignore the footsteps approaching him from down the hall.

“‘You’re the Oracle, right?”

It was one of the children, the other brother and the girl stood not far behind the elder. Prompto didn’t even bother to face them completely, only gazing at them from a slightly tilted head, leaning comfortably into Pryna and Umbra standing stiffly in front of him. It was best if Prompto didn’t say anything if he couldn’t think of something that wouldn’t come across as insulting. Unfortunately, that ruled out practically everything.

“Guess it’s a good thing the Empire came in to save your country after all,” the boy smiled, shifting his weight as he crossed his arms. his tone was light, almost joking. “I’ve heard that your own people have barely seen you ever since you had your Ascension.”

The boy didn’t seem to want to leave any time soon, uncaring of the new set of footsteps that began to approach. Prompto took a deep breath. He was good at ignoring Imperials, he’d had a lot of practice, and he refused to rise to childish baits. He turned away, facing the windows again and debated whether or not he could leave before whoever those footsteps were reached them.

“I’m not sure you even  _ are _ an Oracle. Isn’t the Oracle always a girl?”

The question was the exact same thing Noctis had first said to him when they met all those years ago. Instead of the innocent curiosity it had held last time, this was filled with a sneer and a curdle that coiled in Prompto’s stomach. The girl giggled while the smallest boy, no older than four, laughed along with his older sister. Prompto doubted he even understood what was going on.

Prompto’s head snapped in their direction with a glare as angry as he had ever been.

“Shut. Up.”

Prompto’s demand was accentuated with the small curl of Umbra’s lip, Pryna shifted behind Prompto so that her glare was leveled at the children as well.

They didn’t find themselves nearly as funny right then as they had before. Prompto felt a little vindication at the fear that passed over their faces at that moment, and he turned away with a huff stalking back off down the hall. Let them cry to their mother and father, see if he cared what they whined about.

Prompto made short time to his room, slamming his door shut and barely feeling better even with that rare burst of emotion. He could feel the burn of tears starting and he angrily swiped his hands over his face before swiftly sliding the lock into place. He felt a little foolish for getting so riled up over a small comment and made his way to his desk.

He sank into the chair, a small sigh slipping from his mouth, grateful for Pryna and Umbra when they came over and offered their own reassurance. He thread his fingers into Umbra’s fur, giving the both of them a small smile. The gold sheen of the setting sun washed the room in warm tones that was at war with the dark pit growing in Prompto’s stomach.

Sudden banging on his door threw his heart into his throat. He stood so quickly that the chair almost tripped him and he stumbled over Pryna. She pushed back into his legs, straightening him while Umbra stood, inching in front of Prompto with a snarl curling his lips from his teeth. “Umbra, Pryna, leave.” Prompto nearly whispered, but his tone was firm. They both shot him a look simultaneously that told him they weren’t going anywhere but he repeated it again, a sharp bark almost lost under the next assault on the door.

They left extremely reluctantly, only after it looked like Prompto would start yelling. Seconds later the man from before barged into Prompto’s room, a guard moving out of the way and holding the now swinging door, folding a key into his pocket. 

The noble stomped up to Prompto, his face dark. He took Prompto’s arm in a punishing grip. Prompto only struggled a little, mostly to get the man to give his arm some room to maneuver since it felt like he was about to wrench the whole thing off.

Behind the man’s back at the entrance to his rooms Prompto could make out the man’s children and his wife. He wanted so badly to glower at them but instead schooled his face into a blank mask.

“What hospitality have you provided, Oracle?” the man demanded. “Did you not think that we would not hear you threatening my children? Your  _ guests _ ?”

The woman sniffed and folded her hands in front of her, an admonishing twist to her expression. Prompto listened to the little voice in the back of his head that sounded like Gentiana and composed himself instead of taking a page from Umbra’s book.

The man didn’t take Prompto’s silence well and he straightened quickly and narrowed his eyes.

“Have you nothing to say,” He hissed, leaning into Prompto’s face.

“Oh dear. Now, what seems to be the issue here.”

Prompto’s stomach gave a delayed lurch and curled in on itself at the voice and he had to do everything in his power not to make a face at Ardyn’s sudden appearance. The nobleman abruptly straightened and released Prompto as the other members of his family found anything else in the room suddenly much more interesting.

Prompto kept his face impassive and stared straight ahead of him, trying his best to show that Ardyn wasn’t affecting him as badly as he was. He refused to acknowledge his throbbing arm either, the Imperials would never get the satisfaction.

“Ch-chancellor, we weren’t expecting a visit.” The man said, nervously pulling at his fancy top, and Prompto was amused to find that some of the nobles actually seemed aware of the danger Ardyn possessed.

Or maybe it was the fact that Ardyn’s eyes had gone flat, the gold not reflecting any of the light and he stared straight into the man’s eyes. He was as far from amused as Prompto had ever seen him despite the small smile present in the corner of his mouth. The air around him felt alive with restless energy, and Prompto’s nerves were on edge.

“Well, I had thought that my dearest Oracle had gone far too long without a visit. I was just dying to see Fenestala again, I have missed the sights.”

Prompto tried not to squirm in time with his stomach as Ardyn’s gaze fell onto him. Ardyn hummed thoughtfully while he swept his eyes over those in the room before he spoke in his lazy tone.

“I do believe this is just a case of children being children, don’t you think? They are that age after all. Perhaps you should keep a closer eye on them next time?”

Ardyn cast a cursory glance over the rest of the room’s occupants.

“Why don’t you go down to dinner, I wish to have a word with my dear Oracle about manners, if you wouldn’t mind. A talk with your own is in order perhaps?”

Prompto’s eyes shut in dread at that. While the man hastily agreed and he along with his family ushered out of the room Prompto was left alone with Ardyn and the guards.

Ardyn didn’t move a muscle until the click of the door sounded, and Prompto’s stomach dropped upon hearing the second click of the lock. Ardyn took his time walking about Prompto, looking him up and down and occasionally clucking his tongue.

“My my, they have certainly been rough with you, haven’t they.” Ardyn gestured to the rumpled cloth of Prompto’s sleeve where he knew a bruise was already forming.

“How unfortunate that you’ve forgotten all of your manners while I was away.” Ardyn hummed thoughtfully as he circled behind Prompto again. 

Prompto tracked him with his eyes, his heart skipping when Ardyn paused, a perplexed look on his face. He followed the man’s eyes and his breath caught when he caught sight of what had captured Ardyn’s attention. The dried boquet Noctis had gifted him sat in a vase merrily decorating his desk. 

Ardyn hummed thoughtfully, reaching out a hand to stroke the petals lightly with a growing smile. “I was unaware Tenebrae grew such lovely little flowers,” he murmured, casting a sly knowing look over his shoulder at Prompto.

Prompto swallowed thickly and threw his gaze away from those haunting gold eyes.

“Misbehaving children are usually punished, are they not?” Ardyn sighed, making his way back over to Prompto.“I’m afraid if your elder brother is incapable of keeping this manor under order he must be instructed on how to better keep stray Oracles in line.” Ardyn’s hand came to rest on Prompto’s shoulder, his skin screamed in protest at the contact. “He might even be sent away for a long, long time, and unfortunately for you, my little dove, I'm the only other person that can keep this place in order it seems.” Ardyn’s voice hummed right next to his ear. “We wouldn’t want  _ that _ now, would we?”

Prompto only did what he knew he could. He swallowed what he wanted to say, lowered his eyes and shrank inside himself.

“I understand.”

And, really, Ardyn would never let him forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha, ahhh. I'm sorry.
> 
> Edit: take this as the Sunday update, I have the weekend shift at the hospital, so sorry! (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)


	17. Further is Forever I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! I have missed this story even though it's only been a week, hope everyone is washing their hands and staying safe! Gentle reminder, I will come beat you up if you aren't taking care of yourselves!

Prompto pried his eyes open to the interior of a faintly lit room, golden tones washing everything with warm strokes of light. He almost didn’t believe that he was awake at first, bleary eyes opening reluctantly even as his body still felt as though it was still floating somewhere in the sea of unconsciousness. He spread his fingers wide and felt cheap sheets scratching against the pads and catching on his palms and distantly registered that the last time he had been awake he was in the backseat of a car. The ceiling swam into focus, his eyes struggling to stay open as though that invisible weight of sleep wanted to push them back down.

Light slanted through a window, the angle clued Prompto into the time either being early morning or late afternoon, and the rays fell over his face in warm slats until he is almost uncomfortable with the sensation. He could only shift a little, moving until his muscles began to groan in protest with every little twitch he made sandwiched in the worn sheets.

All things considered, Prompto is initially surprised at how little pain he actually feels. A throbbing had set to the time of his heartbeat around his left shoulder and he remembered just how many times it had been forced to bear the brunt of his full weight. His right arm was numb to sensations still, he noted unsure if he should feel relieved at the lack of pain or panicked at the lack of feeling. There is the slight pressure of bandages he noted, twisting the arm gently, so maybe it wasn’t as bad as he had initially thought.

There’s a slight sound of the sheets moving beneath him as his head moves to take in the room around him. A cursory glance revealed Regis sitting beside his bed, a look of concern marring his features as he watched Prompto blearily stare back up at him. He gave Regis a small smile, cheeks stretching in a grin before he cast his eyes around again. He found Libertus further back, reclined in a matching chair by a small table that had been shoved rather haphazardly into the corner reading a magazine that Prompto thought looked at least a few years out of date.

Regis gently brushed Prompto’s hair from his face, and he screwed his eyes up at the tickling sensation even as he took a moment to enjoy the feeling.

“How do you feel, Prompto?” Regis asked, running fingers through Prompto’s hair and Libertus’ head popped up from its position at the sound of the king’s voice. The Glaive put the magazine down and approached slowly and Prompto had to take another look because the sight of the two in casual clothes was absolutely bizarre. Regis looked downright unnatural in a t-shirt and pants and Prompto was rendered completely speechless at the sight. Seeing him in anything other than his royal raiment seemed almost wrong.

His chest vaguely ached as Prompto attempted no to laugh at the unexpected sight and he felt his lips curl inward as the smile threatened his cheeks. He coughed once before he was able to choke out “Where are Nyx and Crowe?”

He remembered distantly when he had woken up in the car he’d been splayed across Regis and someone else in the backseat. He hadn’t been able to see anyone other than the king but he did remember that there had been hushed voices chattering a comforting cadence that had lulled him to sleep just as much as the hand carding through his hair had. Prompto suppressed a well of panic that threatened to seep up, he knew that the two had to be okay, who else would have been driving the car? Still, he wanted affirmation from the king himself.

Regis smiled wider and placed a hand on Prompto’s shoulder as if he would be sitting up anytime soon. As if, his body felt like one giant bruise and someone had pushed it, sending the whole thing to throb in time with his heart beat.

With a great sigh, Regis exchanged a heavy look with Libertus and they took turns filling him in on everything he had missed.

Prompto finds it’s almost a relief to move when Regis and Libertus help him up from bed and into the hotel bathroom. He denied their offers of help to undress, his cheeks flushing, grateful when he was in fact capable of getting into the shower on his own. There was a restless energy welling up in his muscles now that he was awake, doing anything was a welcome respite.

He breathed as deeply as his bruised ribs would allow, the steam swirling with the ensuing sigh and he welcomed the luxury with a small smile. The water had initially run murky, dirt, ash and faint pink of blood swirling away quickly and Prompto had never felt more relief from a shower. Prompto couldn’t help but wince when the various aches and pains made themselves known and he tried his best to ignore them as he maneuvered about the cramped space. His arms in particular reminded him of the rough time he’d had in the crown city when he attempted to carefully massage the shampoo into his scalp.

His mind wandered, fingers idly running through his hair and he went over everything Regis had told him one more time.

Prompto had a hard time recalling a lot of the events that had happened over those few days he’d spent in Insomnia initially. Adrenaline had done wonders to tunnel his vision and small details were slow to come to mind. He remembered it a step at a time. The arrival in Insomnia and his following audience with the king. Then there had been the party where he’d officially met Crowe and Nyx just before he’d been kidnapped by Glauca and Ardyn. That seeming eternity in the cell before the horrible encounter with the daemon and nightmarish chase of General Glauca.

The might of the ring, which still sat heavily on his finger despite the dulling of all other sensations. Prompto was keenly aware of its presence.

The Old Wall had taken so much out of him, Regis’ warning had not been an empty one he noted. He absently tugged the front of his bangs into his eyesight, the gray of it an odd contrast to the bright blond of the rest. Prompto’s body still felt sluggish and he wondered just how Regis had been enduring it over his opposition to the Empire. He vividly remembered the awe inspiring power of the Old Wall, those imposing figures of the old kings and how begrudgingly impressed he had felt. Their prowess was incredible even if their personalities had left a _lot_ to be desired.

No one but Nyx knew how exactly Glauca had died, he’d been too tired to regale anyone with the thrilling sequence of events. Prompto remembered the initial beginning of when he’d been there but all he felt now was relief when Regis told him what Nyx had relayed to them. He trusted the Glaive to have upheld his word.

Nyx had been too injured in the fight against Glauca that when he had finally found Prompto passed out on the ground he hadn’t been able to do much other than sit beside him and wait for someone to find them. Crowe had been the one to bring them both outside the crown city where everyone had packed into the car and hit the road.

Prompto shut off the water, trying his best to ignore the dull throb of his right arm, watching the last of the suds and water disappear down the drain, the lingering cuts stinging in the wake of the cheap hotel bath soap.

According to the king and Libertus, Prompto had woken up several times during their escape but had never been coherent until just now. He took another breath in, reveling in the relaxation the hot water had lent to his muscles. He felt as though he hadn’t been clean in years rather than just a couple days.

The voices of the three Glaives and Regis slipped through the cracks of the bathroom door in the absence of any other sound and Prompto relaxed a little more. The comfort of voices he trusted murmuring in the background went a long way to easing his nerves. Prompto wiped the mirror clear of fog and assessed himself for the first time in its surface.

The worst looking of his injuries had to be his right arm. The power of the ring had left crystalline fractures all the way up his arm to the shoulder and it had already set in as scars. He huffed an unamused laugh at the thought that he and Regis would match now, thinking passingly of the scars marring the side of the king’s face. There was a mottled bunch of bruises around his left shoulder and he painfully recalled the many falls it had broken.

There were more bruises littered across his body, a particularly large one wound around his torso and Prompto shuddered as he recalled the sensation of a daemon’s tentacle wound tightly around his middle. A fainter bruise stretched across his throat and Prompto swallowed tightly at the memory of Crowe’s blade slicing through Luche’s neck.

He quickly went over the rest of himself, most of the other cuts and scrapes had healed while he was out. A full two days Regis had said. And he was thankful that the others had been able to procure multiple curatives for their wounds so he didn’t wake up more of a mess than he already was.

He carefully pulled on the clothes Nyx lent him, his previous outfit sitting to the side in tatters. He didn’t even spare a look for them, they had been stiff and uncomfortable, not to mention the Boots had been giving his poor feet blisters. Prompto’s hands stilled in the middle of smoothing down his shirt as they flashed in the pale bathroom lights. The Ring of the Lucii glinted darkly on his right hand, the epicenter of the burns marring his arm. He had a sudden urge to remove it, but a nagging fear of losing the ring keeps him from actually taking it off.

Noctis’ engagement ring twinkled like a star in comparison, even with the poor light, and Prompto couldn’t help the smile stretching his lips. He brought his hand closer to his face, admiring it once again. Words would never describe how glad he was that this gift from Noctis had somehow survived the hellish nightmare that had been the fall of Insomnia. With a heart wrenching pang Prompto realized that, by now, two days after everything, Noctis would have caught word that his home had been taken out by the Empire.

Prompto dragged in a deep breath and felt as though he was drowning.

Chuckling filters through the door, the Glaives all laughing together and even Regis’ voice drifts in, joining in their amusement. Prompto can only feel sorrow that he will leave them all behind. The journey that he had to undertake now that these events had been set into motion wasn’t something he could ask them to join. Awakening the Astrals would be dangerous and no matter how much he craved the safety they provided him with he would leave them safely behind. He would leave for them, but he could only feel guilt. This was for them, just as much as it was about Noctis.

Quietly, Prompto slipped from the foggy bathroom and wound his way along the room to sit in the empty chair before Nyx and Crowe. He slumped bonelessly in the seat, as needed and appreciated the shower had been – because he’d been seriously gross – he ached horribly all over and his body was just glad to be clean and resting.

The two Glaives turned on him instantly in a frightening synchronicity, Crowe gently took up his right arm to inspect the current damage while Nyx rifled through the bag they had brought with them.

Regis and Libertus, the traitors, only exchanged amused looks between them at the two fussy Glaives and Libertus struck up another conversation, easily leaning back on his chair’s legs. Prompto had little energy for the mother chocoboing and was too tired to contribute much to the chatter. He let the atmosphere wash over him instead, the gentle hands wrapping his arm with new potion laced bandages were warm and lulled him into a sleepy state. He was content to enjoy the moment while it lasted.

It was of course, shattered almost immediately by a knock on the door.

Prompto felt a chill of fear race up his spine, even as his heart calmed from the initial scare. The three Glaives were frozen, eyes trained on the door with suspicion while even Regis’ gaze had narrowed. Prompto was wide awake now as he watched Libertus slowly approach the door and peek through the small eye hole.

“It’s—it’s some lady. Long black hair, funny clothes.” Libertus swore and jerked away from the door, pale and wide eyed. He turned to them, “She looked right at me.”

Prompto’s heart raced in joy, he knew suddenly without a doubt just who was behind the door. He swallowed thickly, his mouth suddenly feeling as though it were as dry as the desert. The doorknob began to turn by itself and Libertus almost fell over himself as he stumbled backwards, retreating into the room. The door swung open just as he made it in front of Prompto. He distantly was aware of standing form his seat, pushing past the Glaives who had come to stand between the newcomer and the others of the room.

Prompto crashed into his messenger with a cry and felt tears track down his cheeks as her arms wound around him easily, their familiar hold making his knees buckle.

Gentiana’s hand rose and ran through his hair like she always did and his sobs renewed in her embrace. The door closed behind her with a soft click and for the first time in two days Prompto felt as though nothing could hurt him again.


	18. Further is Forever II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first of all, I wanna thank everyone for commenting and letting me know y'all are enjoying this story. Really makes my entire day when I can see y'all no matter how short it might be.
> 
> Second of all, I wanna scream, and I mean SCREAM, about this amazing [artwork](https://twitter.com/dinda_makayasa/status/1248300065011073024?s=09) Misaki made of Prompto from the last chapter. Legit wanted to cry, I love it so much, thank you again you amazing outstanding human being! Please go check it out!

Prompto sniffled from his spot on the edge of the bed, Gentiana sat beside him with a hand still running through his hair, making him feel like a child all over again. The Glaives were wary but had settled into various places around the room, Libertus in the chair by Regis and Nyx took up a spot on the wall with Crowe on the other bed.

“I am glad to see you taken care of, my child. I have been worried for you, waiting for you to wake up.” Gentiana’s smile had returned from its absence upon her arrival. Prompto hadn’t seen her not smile often, and he was reminded of how dangerous she actually could be if she wanted to in those moments. “I’m not the only one that was worried either, they have been very eager to see you awaken as well.”

Leaning past Gentiana, Prompto spotted his black and white messengers immediately, and he could have cried all over again. Easing up with Gentiana’s steady hand Prompto sat on the ground and let his other messengers come to him. Pryna gently gave him a greeting lick on the cheek and nuzzled into his neck while Umbra sidled up to his other side and leaned into him, hooking his chin over Prompto’s shoulder.

Prompto wrapped an arm tenderly around each of them, and felt his tears prick his eyes once more. With a shaky sigh he pulled back from them to give a cursory look. He knew his messengers were fine without him, but he still felt vulnerable without their support readily available to him.

“So, we get an introduction, kid?” Libertus piped up from his chair, and Prompto realized that all of the Glaives were still tense regardless of the fact that he and the king were so at ease.

“This is Gentiana, Pryna, and Umbra.” Prompto introduced each of them, the three giving slight bows of their heads upon the sound of their name. “They’re my messengers.”

Nyx’s face was impassive, but Prompto had a hard time telling if it was his ‘I'm going to pretend I don’t not understand what’s going on’ expression or the ‘I'm done with all of this shit’ expression. Crowe looked curious and hesitantly stretched a hand for Umbra to sniff, which he turned away from but Pryna gave a friendly wag of her tail and gentle greeting to the Glaive. Libertus just seemed as if he didn’t believe what was going on.

Regis chuckled before he spoke, “I am glad to see the three of you unchanged.” He inclined his head in greeting to the three messengers.

Gentiana turned her head in his direction, but kept her eyes closed. “And I am glad to see you relatively unharmed. You mean much to my ward, it would have broken Prompto’s heart had anything happened to you.”

Prompto couldn’t help the sheepish expression that slipped onto his face at Gentiana’s bluntness and he sent an apologetic look towards Regis, but the king only chuckled and waved him off.

With a start he remembered the notebook that he had sent to Noctis before his departure from Tenebrae and carefully unwound the cloth carrier from Umbra’s back. He tenderly opened it to the last entry past his own wishes of their approaching meeting after so many years to see Noct’s response.

The familiar scrawl of Noct’s handwriting brought a fond smile to his lips and the cheesy message the prince had left wrangled a choked laugh from him. Ignoring the odd looks from the Glaives he read the message that apparently had been a group effort between the four friends to him. Iggy had offered him a wish of safe travels and to be careful under the eye of the Empire while Gladio expressed his desire to finally meet Prompto after years of writing. Luna wished him a safe travel as well and apparently wrangled the pen away from Noct to leave the message in her sweet handwriting ending her message with a heart and smiley face.

Noctis wrote to him that their long twelve years of waiting would be over in only a few days, and they could finally see each other in person again. Maybe they could even take a ride around Insomnia now and Noctis could show Prompto everything about his Crown City. The message ended with a hope that Prompto liked the ring that he’d had custom made just for Prompto. To signify their fateful meeting in the fields of sylleblossoms that day in Tenebrae, he said.

Prompto felt his smile turn sad at the prospect that their reunion would be delayed now. He wasn’t sure when they would meet again, face to face, if at all. He took small comfort in the picture the group had attached to the inside. The four of them were in a diner somewhere in Insomnia, Luna was holding the camera with a peace sign while Gladio made bunny ears behind Noct’s head and Iggy smirked at the prince’s misfortune. Noct was smiling widely into the camera and Prompto gently traced the curve of his friend’s face.

His heart ached with a longing so fierce he was surprised it had the strength to continue beating at all.

The caption read, From the best place to eat a burger in Insomnia, can’t wait to see you in a few days! Love from us –Luna

Luna had looped hearts and mocking faces drawn next to the prince’s un-princely handwriting as he had written his own little note next to hers.

You’d like this place, bet you’ve never had anything like it.

Prompto rubbed his cheeks dry, surely reddening them further with the scratchy bandages. He carefully shut the book again after he decided he would have to wait until he wasn’t so emotionally drained before he could write a response to his friends. He reluctantly raised his head to meet the curious eyes of the room’s occupants, and set the book onto the side table before standing to take his place on the bed again.

“Sorry.” Was the only thing he offered, and honestly he wasn’t in much of a mood to explain anything in that moment. The notebook’s contents were private and one of the only things that had felt was truly his growing up.

“I trust you will want to let Noctis know of your safety, if that is of any help composing your message. He will undoubtedly worry endlessly over your well being if the past is any indication.” Regis sent him a small smile. “However, it is late, and I believe a good night’s rest would do us all wonders.

With that the king reclined in his chair and slipped his eyes shut. Prompto could only gape at the man. Sure, he had fallen asleep like that after long days of paperwork but watching Regis do so in this setting was bizarre. Nyx only sighed through his nose and gently rubbed his forehead at the king’s antics. Crowe laughed softly and turned to Prompto.

“Guess that’s our cue then, huh?” She sent unsure looks at the messengers crowding the small room before getting ready for bed herself. Libertus situated himself more comfortably in his own chair.

Prompto turned to Gentiana reluctantly, Umbra and Pryna watched him expectantly.

“Stay with me?”

Gentiana only smiled before she took her place in a chair she placed by his bed.

“I will be with you, my child. Rest while you can.”

Prompto smiled at her and situated himself in his bed, Pryna and Umbra joined him on either side. Feeling at peace, and drifted off easily.

* * *

Prompto sorrowfully turned over his ruined camera in his hands with a gentle touch. The destroyed casing caught snatches of the weak bathroom light and Prompto heaved a shaky breath, hesitantly prying the side panel open. The card itself seemed in alright shape and he thought fondly of the many memories stored on the tiny device.

Prompto tucked the tiny card into the pocket of his new clothes Gentiana had brought him from the manor as per his request. Despite having just awakened from a two day slumber yesterday Prompto could feel the drag of sleep calling him, his eyes felt as though a weight pushed upon them insistently. But if he was going to make his way to rouse the Astrals, then he needed to escape the hotel when none of the other occupants were awake and that meant waking up early. Even if he was dead tired.

Gentiana was gone with a whisper upon his decision and Umbra trotted off after her departure. Only Pryna still stayed by his side, gazing up at him from the tiled floor and Prompto felt reassured at her companionship.

Drawing a steadying breath, Prompto turned the bathroom lights off and waited for his eyes to adjust before he slowly cracked the door open and peered about the hotel room. Deciding that the coast was clear, Prompto slid through the room’s door, opened only enough for him to slip out, and it softly clicked shut as soon as he made it through. Pryna already sat waiting for him when he turned, and with a smile at her they set off silently down the low lit hallway. Prompto was glad that the group had decided to rent the cheapest hotel they could find, because it looked as though there was no one around to witness his departure.

The sun was only just making its way into the sky, painting the hallway in reds and golds, Prompto’s white outfit and Pryna’s matching fur practically glowed in the early morning light. His first step outside was surreal. The area they had stopped in, the northern part of the Malacchi Hills, was covered in trees he had never seen before, and if he looked hard enough, Prompto swore he could make out the faint light from the meteor all the way from the Disc.

“Going on a morning walk, highness?”

Nyx’s voice scared about ten years off of Prompto’s life and he clutched his chest as he turned to the Glaive leaning on a nearby tree. The man was staring at him, unamused. Nyx’s tone belied the intensity of his demeanor and his clothes looked to be closer to the type he had worn in Insomnia than the casual clothes he had donned the day before. Prompto heaved a breath to soothe the frantic beat of his heart, but Pryna only stared Nyx down with wide eyes, tail gently wagging.

“Uh, I thought you were asleep.” Prompto said as a way of an answer, painfully aware that Nyx knew full well what he was doing.

Nyx only raised an eyebrow at him; pushing off the tree, he approached Prompto thoughtfully and stopped a few feet away.

“You know, every time you go off on some crazy scheme you seem to find the worst trouble possible. You really think it’s a good idea to go running around by yourself?”

Prompto only chewed on his lip, unsure of what to say to Nyx. This was why he wanted to leave when they were asleep. He couldn’t look them in the eyes and tell them that he wanted their company more than anything on this impossible path that was his fate. How much he craved someone other than his spectral messengers to stand by his side and help him stand when he couldn’t by himself. But the larger part of him worried more about what horrible fate he might drag them into if he allowed them to tag along. That was barring the issue that they currently toted around the King of Lucis.

Nyx sighed loudly in the still morning air before he took another step closer to Prompto to catch his eye.

“Look, kid. Whatever it is that you think you have to do, you don’t have to do by yourself.”

Prompto could only shake his head. It felt like he was a walking curse, everyone close to him had suffered for it, ordinarily at the Empire’s hand. Prompto felt like he should be the one sighing here.

“I can’t let you guys come along and get hurt because of something I have to do. I'm going. By myself.” Prompto adds the last bit when it looks like Nyx wants to say something.

Instead, the Glaive took a moment to look Prompto over before he turned his head towards the forest, tense.

“With all due respect, your highness, you're allowed to do whatever you want. But I don’t think I’ll be taking any orders from you, so I'm going to do what I want. If that means following you around the lands of Eos, so be it.” Nyx looked back at Prompto, jaw set. “I made a promise that I would see you safely to Altissia. I intend to keep it.”

The intensity of Nyx’s resolve was surprising, and Prompto couldn’t say anything in the face of such an adversary. Never had he had someone arguing with him to actually stay by Prompto’s side.

“I’m going to have to side with Nyx on this one, your highness.”

Crowe’s voice cut easily through the air and Prompto spun to face the woman standing in the doorway of the hotel. Libertus made a small picture behind her in comparison, she had obviously elbowed him out of the way as he was gingerly rubbing his side with a wince.

At their questioning looks, Crowe gestured to a nearby window where Prompto could make out their room and he could have hit himself in the head. Of course he would get into an argument with Nyx where the others would hear them through the crappy walls. He cursed the cheap hotel.

“If you don’t mind, Prompto,” Regis said, stepping carefully around Libertus politely. “I do believe Noctis’ car will make far better time.”

In the faces of those that Prompto trusted greatly, he couldn’t deny himself one of the things he wanted most. For so long, Prompto had had to suffer by himself and yet here were all these people who were, for all intents and purposes, complete strangers willing to bear his burden without even knowing the full weight of it.

“Where were you planning to go, anyway?” Libertus spoke up, looking to Prompto curiously.

The Oracle glanced down at Pryna, sitting dutifully by his side, who shared a look with him before he hesitantly turned to the three Glaives and Regis.

“I need to get to the Disc of Cauthess…” Prompto trailed off, unsure of how much the three Glaives needed to know. “You guys wouldn’t know. It’s kind of a mythical tale in the Cosmogony for all that you would understand. Kinda a long story.” Prompto rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Regis smiled. “We can explain in the car. Shall we?”

And without waiting the king strode towards the parking lot, leaving the rest of them blinking after him.

* * *

“So, you're telling me that you,” Nyx jabbed a finger at Prompto without taking his eyes off the road, “are going to awaken _The Six_.”

Prompto only nodded idly, watching the scenery flash by in awe, the arches were stunning to look at with the sun filtering between the earthen formations. He wished he could take a picture of them. Pryna sat between his legs in the front seat floor board, preening under long overdue head scratches and Prompto simply enjoyed the comfort of having his companion around again.

Prompto spared a look into the cramped back seat and tried to stifle his giggles at the sight of Regis stuffed between the other two Glaives, all decked out in t-shirts and pants.

He wished dearly now more than ever that he had his camera, Noct would never believe him.

“I’m still trying to wrap my head around all this mystical crap.” Libertus complained from the seat behind Nyx.

“You wield magic from the King who was bestowed a giant crystal by the _gods_ and fight daemons and a giant technological army,” Crowe cut in from the other side of Regis, “how in the world is this any more mystical than that?”

Libertus only shrugged, and Prompto caught a snatch of him muttering about crazy magic messes that were too complicated for normal people like him. Prompto could only smile down at Pryna and pretend he heard nothing.

“Titan is at the Disc of Cauthess, so that’s the closest and the first stop,” Prompto didn’t admit that it was only one of three slumbering Astrals that he knew the location of. Two were awake and one more was unheard from. “We should be able to swing by and take care of it, no problem.”

Of course there was a problem. The air around the Disc was swarming with Empire drop ships. Imperial troops teemed about the only road in like ants, and a wall was already being put in place. Nyx swore and kept driving down the road at the first sight of Imperial engines above.

“Guess we gotta make a new plan, highness.” Nyx muttered to him and Prompto buried his fingers into Pryna’s fur.

The car was eerily silent on the long drive down the road, the sun midway through the sky as their car approached a city on the other side of the valley. Prompto felt a chill go through his body as they passed from the blistering sun to the sudden shade of the tunnel in the cliff side. They came out on the main street in front of a large city, by the introduction of Nyx, Lestallum.

The car idled in the parking space while they tried to hash out a plan, anxiety rippling amongst them uneasily. Prompto nervously twisted the ends of the braided strands of his hair, careful so as to not pull them out completely or upset the small ornament woven into them.

In the end, Crowe decided to go into town and find them a room to stay in, preferably away from the main streets and prying eyes. The trip to the hotel was sweltering, and Prompto wished he could shed his outer jacket, but he would feel too exposed without the protective barrier against the sun. Ducking into the hotel was a welcome relief, Prompto and Regis stood between Nyx and Libertus as they followed Crowe up to their new lodgings, making themselves comfortable about the room.

Regis watched Prompto from his seat in a worn armchair and they held a silent conversation between them. Regis’ eyes only showed understanding and he turned to face the Glaives before him.

“I am afraid I will not be able to accompany you on this journey.” He started, making sure to look to every person in the room evenly. “I have told you once before, but I am too old to fight in this war any longer. That is, I cannot face them head on in battle, nor run about the country as I once did. I would be useless to you in your trials, my child.”

Regis didn’t say anything more but Prompto’s gaze fell to the missing fingers on the king’s hand and the knee brace he still wore. He felt his heart squeeze for the small family and how Noctis must have felt seeing his father slowly wither away the longer he sustained the wall.

The Glaives sent uncertain looks between them and Prompto felt torn. The need to have someone watch after the king and the desire to have company on his trials stretched him in two directions. But he already knew which option he would choose in a heartbeat. Prompto fiddled with the braid and ornament in his hair again, watching the city from the window while the four discussed in low tones behind him.

It was coming to be late in the evening by the time they broke apart, Crowe and Nyx headed out the door to go about town and out of boredom Prompto trailed after Nyx, Pryna trotting by his side.

Crowe turned down the path towards what smelled like food, the scents mingling in the air in a mouthwatering aroma that Prompto tried to ignore. He pouted when Nyx ducked into a supply shop but followed him inside regardless, ignoring the Glaive’s exasperated look at his clothes that drew a few eyes.

It was while he was waiting on Nyx in the stuffy shop that he spotted it. With a nervous grin he approached the counter to ask the vendor how much it would cost while Nyx haggled for the price of potions.

“That would be 5,000 gil, sir.” The man smiled blandly at Prompto who bit his lip. He wasn’t sure of how much money they had saved up, but he knew that they didn’t have enough to spare on nonessentials.

Struck with inspiration, Prompto carefully extracted the hair ornament and ran his fingers over it, suddenly grateful Gentiana had gifted it to him for whatever reason.

“What would you be willing to pay for this?”

The vendor looked interested now, inspecting it from many angles and looking back to Prompto with new eyes as he seemed to see him for the first time.

“This seems pretty fancy for a passing traveler.” The man mused and Prompto felt a spike of irritation that he hoped wasn’t visible on his face.

“Will it suffice or not?”

The man hastily nodded.

“No offense meant, sir.” He tucked away the ornament and handed Prompto his brand new camera as well as his change. The black beauty was a big step up from his small camera that he had owned for years, hell, it was the same one he had shown to Noct. So, Prompto carefully tucked it away and waited patiently for Nyx to finish his transaction with a scowl and then they were out of the door.

“You ready to head back to the hotel, highness?” Nyx asked with a small smirk, striding ahead of Prompto who seemed a beacon in the dark with his white clothes and he had to question his country’s choice in royal colors. Nyx seemed right at home in his dark clothes, easily avoiding people’s attention.

Prompto spared a helpless look towards Pryna who had waited for them outside of the store and now happily pranced beside him. Prompto couldn’t help but to be cheered by her obvious excitement of their new surroundings.

They made it back to the room before Crowe and Nyx stepped in to add his new purchases to their small stock while Libertus groaned onto his feet to help him. Prompto happily pulled out his new camera to fiddle with the settings and Pryna hopped onto the bed beside him to watch. Warmth against his leg revealed itself to be Umbra, who had the misfortune of having to tail them on foot since they lacked the space to transport both messengers.

“May I see what you have there, my child?” Regis spoke softly beside Prompto who didn’t even startle at the king’s sudden appearance. Instead, he grinned up at the man and motioned for him to sit on his dogless side.

Together they went through the pictures from Prompto’s old card, reminiscing over various locations in Tenebrae.

It was to this that Crowe entered, looking as though she was thinking hard about something, a bag swung gently from her hand. Everyone glanced over to the sudden entrance and Nyx stood straighter before he asked Crowe what was wrong.

“I heard some things down at the market. Was asking around, found out some interesting things.” She set her bag down on the table with a _clunk,_ leaning against the wall, staring a thousand miles away.

She heaved a sigh before looking each of them in the eye.

“I’ve got some interesting news for you guys.”


	19. Further is Forever III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is still keeping safe! I've been super tired but that's not helped by how much I've been playing FFVII Remake haha. It's just... so good...

Prompto tried to stay out of the ensuing discussion as much as he could while still staying within the room. He couldn’t help but to glance anxiously between the others, a hand tangled in the fur of Pryna’s neck.

“The point is, there’s a resistance against the Empire, and apparently The Marshal is spearheading the whole thing.” She looked over to Regis, who looked to be deep in thought. “There’s rumors that you might still be alive, Your Majesty, and they’re organizing around the region. There’s a pretty big group of them here in Lestallum.”

She shared a look with Nyx and Libertus while Regis only observed with a small furrow between his brows.

“Well, then perhaps I have found what I might do to help in the   
war against the Empire.” He made eye contact with the three Glaives, “I might   
need your help, however.”

Some part of Prompto wasn’t even surprised to see the glint of   
fire in the king’s eyes at the prospect of taking the Empire out of Lucis lands.   
The three Glaives looked to be pretty dead set in taking part of the assault on   
the Empire, and Prompto didn’t blame them. Given half the chance he would   
remove every Imperial from the lands of Tenebrae without a speck of remorse; he’d   
probably enjoy every second of it too.

Still, his heart felt heavy with the thought of facing the Astrals alone, and he met eyes with Umbra. His messenger leaned further into his leg, huffing a sigh at him while Pryna nuzzled into his shoulder and Prompto keenly felt the absence of Gentiana. Prompto looked back up to the group in time to catch Nyx’s gaze on him while the other Glaives were still swept up in conversation with Regis.

Prompto got his own bed again that night, Libertus and Crowe were out around Lestallum, trying to contact the resistance force posted there. Umbra curled against his back and he hugged Pryna to his chest, the unintelligible murmurs of Nyx and Regis lulling him into an easy slumber.

The rays of the sun didn’t quite make it through the shutters over the windows and so it was the intoxicating smell of food that woke Prompto the next morning. Crowe and Libertus were already eating at the table with Regis and Nyx was holding a container by Prompto’s face, the source of what woke him.

Nyx had an easy grin on his face as he beckoned Prompto to follow him to the already cramped table, letting the Oracle take the last seat while Nyx leaned against the wall to eat. Pryna and Umbra came to sit dutifully behind him, and he couldn't help but to slip both of them a piece of his meal.

A covert look around the table revealed the others had noticed his slip, but chose not to comment on it and so they ate with knowing smiles and side glances at Prompto.

“So,” Prompto piped up, unable to take the silence anymore, “how’d that search go last night?”

They exchanged looks before Crowe cleared her throat.

“Well, we found out a lot, actually.” She finished the last bite on her plate before pushing it away to focus her full attention on the group.

“So, turns out the Amicitia kid is here. Iris or some other along with their family butler?” Crowe phrased the last part as a question, with a look towards Regis to make sure that was correct.

“I am glad to hear she made it safely from Insomnia. I know Clarus would rest easy knowing that.”

“Right,” Libertus cut in, “well, Crowe and I dug around some more, and we managed to get into contact with a Crownsguard. Let us send a message directly to Cor.”

Regis and Prompto straightened up at that.

Prompto had never met the man, but he’d heard of The Immortal. He was legendary among Niffleheim troops, referred to mostly by his moniker and Prompto felt a vindictive spike of pleasure at the damage this Cor was still managing to inflict on the Empire.

Everyone had stopped eating by now, either finished or unwilling to in the light of the news. Prompto felt as though he had drifted even further from the conversation as his path lay in a different direction.

The discussion lasted for some time, long enough that Prompto’s back was sore from the crappy chair and Pryna had decided to lay down and take a nap while Umbra valiantly ignored what his partner was doing. Prompto gave him a loving pet to the head before he stood from his chair and walked again to the large windows to stare at the distant Disc of Cauthess.

Prompto was startled out of his reverie when Nyx gently touched his shoulder.

“C’mon your highness. If you need to make those covenant things as quickly as possible we’d better get a move on, right?”

Prompto stared dumbly at Nyx, startled numb.

“What?” Nyx quirked a brow at him when he realized that Prompto wasn’t moving. “Did you not hear anything that we just discussed?” but Nyx was already shaking his head muttering, “Of course not, why do I bother.”

The Glaive heaved a dramatic sigh before he packed the last few objects he had laying around the room and turned a beseeching eye to the others.

They only chuckled at his misfortune before returning to their own discussion, Regis taking a moment to stand laboriously and made his way to Prompto.

“Prompto,” Regis gently rested his hands on the young Oracle’s shoulders, staring down at him, eyes soft. “I fear that I have made many mistakes in my life that have cost you dearly. Too many times have I found you suffering due to circumstances you never should have found yourself in. It would give me great relief knowing that you had the companionship of someone as capable as Nyx, to safeguard you on your long journey. Please, take care on your journey.”

Regis’ hug was just like he remembered and Prompto felt like he was eight all over again.

Prompto buried his face in the man’s shoulder and tried to ignore the pricks of tears, only wrapping his arms around Regis and holding on tightly. He would miss this.

Taking a deep breath, they finally drew apart. “And Prompto,” Regis breathed in a sigh. “As I am sure you are aware the Ring draws its power from the life force of its bearer. It is why I am this way, and the stress of it combined with your own use of the Oracle’s powers have already shown.”

Regis sent an obvious look upwards and Prompto fought the urge to pull at the gray streak. Instead he nodded and fell into another hug.

The old king sighed into his shoulder before pressing a kiss to Prompto’s hair. “I think it best if you refrained from using it anymore, I fear what might happen. Take care of yourself, I could not bear it were anything to happen to you.”

And then there was Crowe. The Glaive approached him with a smile and gently placed an oblong box in his hand.

“I was able to get these for a crazy bargain, so try not to destroy it, alright kid?”

“Still can’t believe you got five phones that cheap, what the hell did you do?”

Nyx sounded personally insulted while Libertus snickered from behind a magazine. Having seen the trouble the Glaive went through yesterday just to get some potions at that rude vendor Prompto couldn’t help chuckling along with Libertus.

“Oh, you know. Just a little thing I learned from Crowe.” Libertus drawled, flipped the page. Crowe rolled her eyes at Prompto but her smile stretched her cheeks in a pretty grin.

Prompto smiled back before patting his pockets to make sure he had his few belongings and then carefully slid his new phone into a pocket not holding anything already. his hand came to rest gently on the brooch carefully pinned once more to his chest, directly over his heart. He spent a moment to bow his head and send another thanks to the Glaive who had gifted it to him before looking to the others.

Nyx shouldered his pack and bid the other Glaives a fond farewell, ruffling Crowe’s hair to her immense annoyance. Libertus and Regis’ laughter followed them from the hotel along with Crowe’s screech, and then they were off down the hall followed by Pryna and Umbra.

There were more stairs then Prompto cared for, his legs still mildly sore from their escapades around Insomnia, something he’d have to tough out with their limited supply of curatives. The reminder made his arm throb dully, and Prompto ran a self conscious hand over the bandages with a wince. 

Nyx led the way from the cool interior of the hotel into the muggy air of Lestallum. Prompto decided he couldn’t wait to escape the Cleigne region’s horrible climate, although he was glad that it wasn’t in Leide. He already feared for Nyx’s health in those dark clothes here, at least there was a forgiving breeze and the mild promise of rain. The dusty terrain of Leide wasn’t quite as forgiving.

There were more people about at this time of day, and inevitably their gazes were drawn to the shocking white of his outfit as well as the two messengers at his side. Prompto knew most people assumed Empire white when they saw the color and he couldn’t help but to feel anger that his enemies wore the color of his family.

Prompto ducked his head and tried to avoid people’s gazes even as whispers of the Oracle in Lestallum began to spread around them. Nyx took one glance at the people gathering and hurried his pace along the walkways, ducking down less populated paths. With as much attention Prompto garnered, no one approached him and they managed to make it onto the main road without incident.

Prompto turned to gather in the sight of the city one more time, and admired the special beauty of it in its own charming way, even if it had been vastly different from anything he’d seen before. He quickly drew out his camera and snapped a still of the front of the city before turning to catch up to Nyx who stood further down the road, watching Prompto patiently. Umbra waited halfway, Pryna practically danced by Prompto’s side, and all three fell into step easily as they approached Nyx.

Nyx shot Prompto a look before glancing where he had tucked his new camera away, but didn’t say anything, only a smile played at the corners of his lips.

“You ready to go wake the gods, highness?” Nyx asked with a small smirk striding ahead of Prompto.

Prompto straightened his shoulders and set his eyes on the distant shape of the Disc, and he could feel a deep rumbling sensation in his chest. He knew that Titan awaited him in that crater, and he felt the first twinges of nervous anxiety creeping on him, setting his stomach into twists and his heart racing.

“Hey,” Nyx glanced to the side at Prompto, “don’t sweat it kid. We’ll make this work, trust me.”

Prompto did, he really did. It was just hard to believe anyone, least of all himself, with the creeping fingers of anxiety reaching all around his body to the point where his muscles were tensing and he felt like he had to run away, but didn’t know where to go.

A look to Nyx showed the Glaive looked absolutely resolute, his face set and eyes hard, like he was about to take on the entirety of the Imperial army by himself. Well, it wasn’t completely off the mark, and Prompto felt that familiar feeling of warmth that he at least had Nyx along to help. If there was one other person Prompto could trust to watch his back then he supposed Nyx wasn’t a half bad choice.

So, Prompto took a deep breath and held it until he felt like maybe he wouldn’t fall apart at the seams if he thought too long, and released it slowly. He gave Nyx a reassuring smile and faced forward again towards the long road ahead of them.

Prompto straightened his shoulders and set his eyes on the distant shape of the Disc. It was time his journey finally began.


	20. Further is Forever IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drags my carcass over*  
> Hey, I'm so sorry for the like three week radio silence, I've been working OT at the hospital non stop and my second job has been trying to extend my hours and have me come in more. Luckily I managed to get this weekend off, my first in like, almost a year so I will try to get another chapter up either this weekend or Wednesday!

Prompto depended almost entirely on Nyx to even reach Titan’s resting place. They had decided that it was probably best to stay off the roads to better avoid drawing the Empire’s eye. However, the untamed lands beyond the safety of the highways held their own dangers in the forms of relentless beasts. Prompto had already lost count of the number of times he had to duck behind Nyx in the undergrowth to skirt around a pack of Garula. They were in no way equipped to take on a pack pissed off beasts with one Glaive and Prompto.

As it was, Prompto was liable to burst from pent up nervousness and he was just ready for the shoe to drop. There had been too many Imperial carriers swooping low over the Cleigne landscape for Prompto’s nerves. The nearer to the Empire blockade they got the more his stomach decided to learn acrobatics and Prompto very much did not appreciate that on top of all the other stress he was enduring.

Nyx stopped them from across the road to observe the troops hard at work and Prompto cursed when he saw just how much they had managed to make in such a short time. Never let it be said the Empire couldn’t get things done when they set their minds to something.

Prompto’s stomach lurched and squirmed with a ferocity he hadn’t felt before and he swallowed the urge to get sick. He clapped a hand to his mouth and reached a hand out towards Nyx, in an attempt to gain his attention.

“Oh dear, what have we here?”

Nyx was immediately on his feet, facing the man who stood not far away on the street, and Prompto’s arm dropped immediately before he hesitantly rose as well. He couldn’t quell the urge to wrap his arms around him, instead he held them to his chest and tried his best to soothe his nerves that were screaming like live wires. Prompto pressed his lips together and shuffled a little further behind Nyx.

Ardyn only watched them, amused if the small smirk quirking the corner of his lips was any indication.

“Well, I certainly wasn’t expecting to find a little dove in the bushes.” He dramatically raised a hand to his chin, appearing to be deep in thought before he locked eyes with Prompto. “And so far from home.” He almost murmured.

“And who the hell are you?” Nyx demanded, his hands resting on the hilts of his dagger.

“Me? Oh, I'm nobody important, really. You may call me Ardyn.” The chancellor replied, extending his hand toward Nyx in introduction. “Might I know your name as well? It’s only good manners after all, typically you should offer your own name before asking someone theirs.” he shook his head, shoulders rising in faux disappointment. “Really, my dear, what company are you surrounding yourself with these days?” Ardyn directed the last question at Prompto, and he had a hard time ignoring twelve years of ingrained responses to Ardyn.

“What do you want.” It seemed as though Nyx’s patience had run out, his weight shifting to draw Ardyn’s eyes back to him.

The Glaive was glaring heavily at Ardyn but the chancellor seemed to not notice nor care that Nyx was ready to attack at a moment’s notice. His eyes skimmed back over what he could see of Prompto before turning more towards Nyx.

“Why, I thought that you might have a spot of trouble getting by the blockade. Nasty business taking on so many MT’s with only one Glaive and a little dove. I am merely extending a helping hand so that you might reach the sleeping Archaean with more ease.”

Everything in Prompto was screaming that this was a trap, Ardyn had no reason to be helping him awaken the gods. As a matter of fact Prompto was almost entirely certain Ardyn’s job was supposed to be the exact opposite of that.

The chancellor turned on his heel and approached the blockade, throwing them a smirk over his shoulder.

“Do try to keep up, my dear.”

Nyx swore under his breath and turned to Prompto.

“What do you want to do, your highness?”

Prompto worried his lower lip, eyes tracking the slowly moving Ardyn as he sauntered ever nearer to the wall.

“Ardyn’s never lied before, he just… omits things sometimes.” Prompto said, hesitantly taking a step onto the road after Ardyn. His body followed after the man just as it had so many times back in Fenestala Manor.

Nyx muttered a ‘great’ from behind as he trailed after Prompto towards the chancellor who was waving at the half built wall.

“Hello up there, do open up for me, would you?”

The doors immediately groaned out of the way as the half frames were dragged through the rough terrain to make room for passage. Nyx was stiff beside Prompto, his eyes flickered over every direction, hands never straying from their hilts.

Ardyn turned to them and gestured to the open passage.

“Well, the Archaean awaits.”

They cautiously made their way through the gate, but there was eerily no one in sight and Prompto idly wondered who had opened the doors, but a sound from Ardyn made him turn to the chancellor as the door slid shut.

“Do try your best, my little dove. It would be a terrible shame for this to not play out correctly, you still have a prince to find, no?”

The doors shut before anything else could be said and Prompto reluctantly faced forward again towards the path where Nyx was waiting for him.

“That guy gives me the creeps.” Nyx shuddered, scowling.

Prompto gave a shaky laugh.

“Yeah, no one in the Empire is really taken with him either. Guess he’s just not a very popular dude, no matter what use he is to the Emperor.”

Nyx shot an indecipherable look at Prompto before he faced his eyes forward again, rubbing an arm across his forehead with a sigh.

“Got a lot of experience with that?”

Prompto shuddered and wrapped his arms around himself despite the absolutely melting heat of the crater.

“Can we please, not talk about this right now?”

Nyx looked at him with the same expression as before, eyes crinkling and then heaved a sigh.

“Alright.”

Prompto missed the presence of Pryna and Umbra, who had run ahead behind the barrier beforehand. No matter how vulnerable he felt in the chancellor’s presence Prompto was glad that his friends hadn’t been there. He never wanted to subject anyone to Ardyn.

As a matter of fact Pryna and Umbra were waiting for them around the corner, sitting patiently, if a little anxiously. They always did hate leaving Prompto alone to the Empire and he felt a little guilty for subjecting them to such worry. He offered them a small smile, hoping to reassure them that he was fine. Of course, they both sent him a reproachful look but thankfully dropped the issue.

Nyx made a confused sound when he spotted them but chose not to pass comment as they fell into step behind Prompto and Nyx.

It seemed the heat only became much worse the deeper they went into the crater and Prompto feared what it would be like when they reached a spot where he could awaken Titan. His breath came in laboured puffs of hot air, barely warmer than the thick weight of the heat pressing down on his lungs. Nyx didn’t seem to be faring much better but he did have a better time hiding the fact that he was suffering.

He was surprised when they stumbled upon what looked to be the remnants of a building or walls some time after the sun had crawled from the middle of the sky. Nyx placed a hand on the ruins and shared a curious look with Prompto. As they walked further Prompto could make out what looked like an effigy cradling a longsword near a long deadly drop off.

The tomb was crooked, lying haphazardly in the destroyed shell of a building that had partially melted away under the intense temperatures from the meteor. Prompto couldn’t help admiring the likeness for just a bit and wondered passingly if it would be considered disrespectful to snap a picture of the weapon propped in the statue’s hands.

Nyx gently pulled Prompto away from the edge when Prompto had curiously shuffled his way closer. Nyx continued to guide him to a pathway leading further on and Prompto allowed himself to be led away even as he sent desperate looks back. He really wanted to know what exactly the tomb was but he finally began walking on his own without Nyx nudging him along. 

They reached a broad expanse of flatter ground at the base of an immobile Titan who was much bigger than Prompto had ever thought.

Gentiana arrived with a whisper behind them and Nyx swore, hands flying to his daggers.

“Be at peace, Nyx Ulric.” Gentiana approached them steadily and Prompto felt a flash of envy at her impeccable appearance while he was certain that he'd sweated through every layer of clothing he had on by that point. His breaths still came in little gasps and he had never wanted so badly to lay down in the cool fields back in Tenebrae than he did at that moment.

“It has come time to wake the Archaean from his sleep. Do you remember what I taught you, my child?” Gentiana rested a gentle hand on his cheek and Prompto sighed at the cool relief of her skin.

“Yes.” He said with conviction.

If there was one thing Prompto had confidence in, it was his ability to perform his duty as Oracle. He wanted to make Gentiana and his mother proud.

“Nyx Ulric,” Gentiana turned to the Glaive, and his eyebrows rose at being addressed by the messenger. “This is something the Oracle must undertake alone. Please, stay with Umbra and Pryna.”

Nyx looked like he wanted to argue but Prompto gave him a reassuring smile as he flexed his fingers, summoning his trident forth.

Once Nyx was a safe distance away with his messengers watching over him Prompto began to sing.

The tune was one Gentiana had taught him years ago, something passed from Oracle to Oracle. His mother would have taught it to him once he was older, but instead his memories drew up the times with Gentiana in the fields of sylleblossoms as they ran through the melody time and again.

He could feel the magic of the Oracle rise to the surface, the familiar golden glow emanated from him and his trident. Glowing spots danced around him as his magic reached out to the slumbering Titan and the rumble that resounded around them shook the very earth.

Prompto steadied himself with his trident lodged into the earth, standing firm in the face of the Archaean.

**_Who wakes me from my slumber…_ **

The words trembled through his being, and Prompto placed a hand over his heart and bowed to the Astral as Titan loomed threateningly over him.

“I am Prompto Nox Fleuret, Oracle of the Chosen King. I am here to awaken you and request that you forge a sacred covenant with him so that he might reclaim the stone.”

**_The stone… was taken? This chosen king wishes to forge the covenant, then he must prove himself worthy to me. I will not give my power freely to those too weak to bear it. Should he prove himself I will give my vow to him, as decreed, of this you have my word. So let the covenant be forged. Heaven and Earth, High and Deep, Birth and Return._ **

Every word Titan spoke was heavy and deliberate, and Prompto swore he could feel it all the way into his very bones.

Prompto offered the Astral another bow, and a thanks.

As the promise settled around them Prompto felt as though a heavy weight settled with it and his trident slipped from numb fingers. Nyx caught him as he swayed, his mouth forming words he couldn’t hear. The last thing he saw was Nyx’s worried face in the fading light of day and his eyes slipped closed as the heavy weight of fatigue pushed them down.


	21. Further is Forever V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally off work, so here's that promised extra chapter!

The smell was the first thing Prompto noticed when he woke up. The air was warm, even inside wherever he was, the space cramped and the window cracked allowing a decent breeze that carried a myriad of smells. Earthy, and the smell of nature was unmistakable, but there was another scent he was unfamiliar with that he couldn’t identify.

Prompto groggily sat up, feeling like he’d aged maybe ten years while he slept and shuffled over to the door. He barely reached the steps leading down from the trailer before his body decided that he had gone far enough and Prompto slumped onto the steps of the caravan. He rested his feet on the bare dirt, distantly realizing that he was still fully clothed shoes and all, and leaned on the wall to support himself. He could make out various sounds filtering through the air now, but his mind was still catching up to being awake and so had decided that deciphering them could wait.

Prompto hadn’t even realized he had shut his eyes until he felt an insistent pecking on his boot, and his brow scrunched up in confusion before peeking into the bright daylight to see what was disturbing him.

A tiny fluffy yellow ball of feathers gazed back at him from below, head cocked to the side before giving a  _ kwee _ and pecking his shoe again.

Prompto couldn’t stop the strangled sound he made as he looked at the most precious thing he had ever seen in his life. Looking up revealed a whole cluster of them spread around, filling the air with little chirps and Prompto decided in that moment that he could die happily. They were just so round and  _ cute _ .

Prompto slowly offered the little chocochick a hand to inspect before it allowed him to run a shaky hand over the top of its head. It grew bored quickly and hopped over to the rest of the chicks and Prompto heaved himself upright, gripping the side of the caravan as he carefully stepped down. He turned his head about, reluctantly tearing his gaze away from the little baby chocobos to take in where exactly he’d woken up.

Further to the right were pens with full sized chocobos and Prompto let out a disbelieving breath. Obviously he had died securing the covenant from Titan and he was now in heaven. A sweet chocobo heaven.

There wasn’t much to hold on to on the way to the pens and Prompto had a few close calls with gravity but the sheer determination to not be acquainted with the ground and the need to pet a chocobo kept him mostly upright. Luckily for him, a stable hand attending to the chocobos noticed him approaching and hurried over to support him the rest of the way where he could lean on the railing.

The chocobo in the pen let out a small, inquiring sound and cocked its head before gently nudging Prompto. The lady laughed a little at that.

“Looks like he likes you, he’s worried.”

Prompto smiled gently and softly carded his hand through the chocobos feathers while the other carefully cradled the bird’s head as it drooped into his chest.

The lady was happy to tell him all about the numerous chocobos at the outpost, Wiz Chocobo Post, and Prompto eagerly drank in everything all the while petting any of the birds that came up to him for attention. He startled from this little bubble when someone cleared their throat behind them and Prompto turned from where he was currently feeding the chocobo a handful of greens.

Nyx stood behind him with a smile, one eyebrow slowly raised as he watched Prompto poiutm stubbornly feeding the bird one last serving before laying a kiss on his head with a whispered goodbye. Nyx rolled his eyes before inclining his head in the direction of the tables set up for guests to eat and Prompto could just make out two others waiting in the shade. Prompto pouted at his time being cut off but reigned himself in quickly enough, taking shaky steps to where the others were waiting.

He wasn’t entirely surprised to see Crowe and Libertus, but he was concerned that the king had been left alone in Lestallum for a multitude of reasons. For one, he knew that man could attract trouble with the best of them, two he was the monarch of a kingdom that had very recently been taken out by the Empire. Prompto knew how they hated loose ends.

He tried to hide a grimace as he gratefully sank into a chair, enjoying the warmth as Pryna and Umbra leaned into his legs. He didn’t even question where his messengers had disappeared to; Prompto could tell they had been close by and kept their eyes on him. He offered them both a grateful scratch behind the ears, turning questioning eyes to the gathered Glaives.

Crowe and Libertus shot him concerned looks and turned an accusing glance at Nyx but he only shrugged his shoulders. Prompto raised his brow at all the silent communication going on.

“What happened to you, kid?” Libertus asked, leaning forward in his plastic chair to look closer at him. “You look like death warmed over, uh, no offense or anything.”

Prompto only smiled at their worry and shook his head.

“I'm just a little tired, waking the gods takes a lot out of a person.” And he left it at that, they didn’t need to know anything else. Even so, the little white lie felt like acid on his tongue.

The Glaives didn’t seem like they believed completely him but let Prompto off the proverbial hook anyway. Instead they filled him in on what he missed since he had passed out yesterday evening. Luckily, it hadn’t been a long time, but it was a busy night apparently. For once luck had been on their side, Cor was closer than they had thought. In no time the man made it to Lestallum to meet up with the king who was now a head figure in the underground schemes against the Empire. Crowe and Libertus were constantly running errands around Lestallum until the king requested that they check up on Nyx and Prompto.

Prompto’s head swam with all the information, knowing that all of that had happened in just the time that he and Nyx had left was disconcerting. Just how much could change in one night? Unbidden, flashes of Insomnia ran through his mind. Prompto closed his eyes for a moment before taking a slow breath and listening to Crowe once more.

The awakening of Titan had not been missed by the people in the surrounding area, but only those that knew Prompto had gone to wake the Astral understood what the tremors meant. After Regis and the two hadn’t heard from Nyx as he had promised, they became worried that the Empire might have had something to do with their silence and the two practically planned the whole excursion themselves. Nyx had called them once he had Prompto and himself situated at Wiz’s, the man generously offering them a free night that Nyx paid back the next day with a hunt.

“There’s one more thing,” Libertus said, shifting with an unusual look on his face. “The King has abdicated.”

Prompto froze, uncomprehending. A quick look around showed Nyx’s face was carefully blank, even Libertus and Crowe looked uneasy.

“He… abdicated?” Prompto asked, leaning back into his chair.

“Yeah,” Crowe spoke up this time. “Last night he gave an official statement to a group of the gathered Lucian resistance. Said his time as king has passed, he now would be giving the mantle of monarch over to Noctis.”

“I mean, there was a lot of other fancy stuff in there too, but that’s pretty much the gist of it.” Libertus cut in, valiantly ignoring the look Crowe shot him for interrupting her.

“So then, where to next, highness?” Crowe asked, sitting back in her chair with one more warning look at the man.

Libertus looked to Prompto expectantly as well, and Prompto was temporarily at a loss for words as he realized that the two were offering to accompany them.

“But… What about the king? Regis?” Prompto asked and had to correct himself.

“Prince… Regis is fine,” Crowe reassured, with a grimace at the title. Prompto understood the bizarreness of the sensation that phrase gave. “He’s got a whole damn resistance force keeping him under wraps and he doesn’t need us there right now. As a matter of fact,” Crowe said with a small smile, “I believe he told us not to come back until we had made sure that you were safe. We just didn’t specify when exactly, and in my eyes you still are in danger with the Empire.”

“Guess you’re stuck with us, kid.” Libertus put in with a grin.

“How lucky.” Nyx murmured, still seemingly shocked about the previous information and even though the Glaive was being sarcastic, Prompto did feel pretty lucky in that moment.

“So, where  _ is _ our next stop?” Nyx asked. “’Coz I’d really rather not deal with another damn Niff blockade or creepy chancellor men.”

And really, Prompto felt that. He could die happy if he never saw another Imperial again, especially Ardyn.

“Well, about that.” Prompto bit his lip. He couldn’t look the Glaives in the eye as he stared ashamed at his feet where Pryna was curled and Umbra looked back sympathetically.

“I know where five of the Astrals are, and we can’t go to Altissia just yet, the Empire will definitely be there. Ardyn knows I'm awakening them.”

Nyx gave a confused sound. “Wait, what five. There was Titan and then Leviathan in Altissia, Ramuh is close by I’m guessing –?”

Nyx cut himself off with a curse as Gentiana appeared at Prompto’s shoulder with a whisper and gentle smile.

“You did well, my child.” She said to Prompto, gently resting a hand on his shoulder and he felt his heart soar at her praise.

“You will find Ramuh to the south, on the island where he went to rest, millennia ago.” She said, more to the Glaives then Prompto. Stories like these had been his bedtime tales as a child.

The Glaives eyed the messenger warily before turning to Prompto, but the Oracle only had eyes for his guardian. It would be a long trek, going all that way and then south towards the coast, but he steeled himself and took a breath instead of sighing in exhaustion. He couldn’t allow himself to be selfish, awakening the Astrals, no matter how tiring and draining it became.

“Guess we’re going to Galdin Quay, then. Thank you, Gentiana.”

She only offered a smile and small squeeze to his shoulder before disappearing again.

Prompto almost groaned when he realized that they didn’t even have the car as Crowe and Libertus had tracked them down on foot, leaving the vehicle to Regis. Instead, he allowed his head to flop back and slumped in his chair, his hands briefly brushing the furry heads of Pryna and Umbra.

“It sure would be a long walk…” Crowe started, and Prompto peeked out from his eyelashes to see her smirking at him. “But, y’know, I think a chocobo might just get us there faster.”

Prompto sat up so fast he startled both his messengers with yelps and he swore he almost cracked something.

“Really? You mean it?”

Crowe only smirked wider, showing teeth.

“Hell yeah. Besides, your highness is probably still tired from waking up grumpy old Titan, and I'm sure as hell am not carrying you all the way to Galdin Quay.”

Prompto didn’t even spare his messengers an apologetic look, although he did offer them a pat as he stood, wavering briefly before he approached the kiosk.

The chuckling Glaives followed after him, debating how long they should rent the birds for, but Prompto was more focused on the fact that he would be able to ride an actual chocobo. He couldn’t wait to tell Noctis, and at that thought Prompto’s eyes were drawn to Umbra, notebook still in his safe keeping.

Prompto didn’t want to send Umbra away yet, but he would have to eventually. He knew Noctis would be worried about him and his father, but he decided that his lifetime friend would understand if he ended up keeping his messengers with him for just a little bit longer. Besides, Noct was probably busy running around trying to save his kingdom and forging covenants with the gods.

Prompto drew his eyes back to the Glaives in time to watch them enter a week for a total of 350 gil that Nyx seemed reluctant to hand over.

It was at this time that a kind looking man ambled over and spoke with Nyx while Crowe and Libertus escorted Prompto to pick out a bird. The two shared a laugh at Libertus’ expense when the birds temperamentally avoided his attempts to snatch one. They seemed to flock around Prompto, much to his immense joy and the man’s heavy displeasure.

“I never liked the damn birds anyway.” Earned Libertus a peck from a nearby chocobo and Prompto laughed as he tenderly stroked the face of the bird that had beat the others for his affection.

“Guess they know a bad egg when they see one, huh highness?” Crowe smirked as she strapped the chocobos’ gear on making sure it was loud enough that Libertus was sure to hear it. They laughed again as Libertus made a crude hand gesture in their direction and Prompto settled the saddle on his own bird with the guidance of Crowe.

Prompto couldn’t help the occasional giggles that escaped him as he made sure that his mount’s gear fit just right and the attendant who had helped him earlier approached to help him again.

“She’s a good choice, especially for a beginner rider. You just have to hold on and she’ll do the rest of the work for you.” The lady gave the chocobo an affectionate pat.

“Does she have a name?” Prompto asked as the chocobo nudged his hand insistently for head scratches and Prompto was reminded of Pryna.

The lady blinked at him before she smiled softly.

“No, but you’re welcome to give her one if you want.”

Prompto hummed in thought as his eyes drifted over to the Glaives. It seemed that Libertus had finally managed to get a chocobo to allow him to gear it up and mount. Crowe had met Nyx as he made his way over to them, face cast in thought.

They spoke in murmurs before Nyx shook his head and took his bird’s reins from Crowe’s hand, easily swinging himself on top and Crowe followed suit shortly after. Prompto spared a moment to panic as he realized that he didn’t actually know anything about riding a chocobo. Sure he had read about them but that wouldn’t help him in driving an animal.

To his surprise the chocobo knelt in front of him with a soft  _ kweh _ and nudged his leg. Prompto carefully climbed into her saddle with a grin and settled easily on top while she slowly stood again and trotted over to the others.

“You ready, kid?” Libertus asked with a grin, trying to keep his mount still in vain.

Nyx and Crowe exchange grins before they all turned their chocobos towards the road and set off at an easy pace with Prompto’s chocobo trotting after leisurely. Pryna and Umbra easily fell into step beside him, their new party of six headed for Gauldin Quay.


	22. Further is Forever VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean I came home from work and passed out for four hours only to wake up and eat before passing out again? I think you've got me mixed up with someone else...
> 
> sorry (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)

They made better time on the chocobos then they would on foot, but it was no car and they ended up stopping at a haven for the night. The woods they were travelling through grew dramatically dark as the sun began to dip below the horizon, the shade driving a creeping chill up Prompto’s spine. Prompto would like to blame the playful fights between Libertus, Crowe and occasionally Nyx, but he knew it was his inexperience that slowed them down so much.

They couldn’t travel too fast because Prompto wasn’t the most stable person in the saddle yet. They had to go around some terrain because no way was he jumping his chocobo off that cliff regardless if she could safely drift down even with him on board. Crowe had pouted at that and jumped her bird off anyway with a whoop and loud _kweh_ of joy from her chocobo, Prompto mused that she seemed to be perfectly matched personality wise for the Glaive, that was, they were both certifiably insane.

Libertus had only laughed and wrangled his bird off the less vertical slope and Nyx shook his head with a laugh at his friends while he stayed with Prompto and his easy tempered ride. The sun had almost completely set by the time they finally spotted the gentle glow of runes and slight trail of smoke coming from the haven in the distance.

There were already some signs of people having camped there previously and Prompto curiously picked up an abandoned tin cup that smelled strongly of coffee and wrinkled his nose in distaste. He turned to see the Glaives carefully removing the gear from the chocobos and he moved to do his part in taking care of his bird, making sure to run his hands through her feathers afterwards.

Prompto had taken longer to take care of his chocobo then the others, so when he turned around the three had already set up camp with their limited supplies. Nyx unrolled three sleeping bags and Libertus was carefully making some food over the newly built fire Crowe set. Crowe stood a short distance away at the edge of the haven her eyes cast around their surroundings. Prompto nervously looked about the creeping darkness in the chance he might spot what Crowe had her eyes peeled for but the dark shadows that seemed to writhe gave him the creeps so he turned to the only job left, feeding the chocobos.

The birds eagerly surrounded him once they realized what it was he held in his hands and he couldn’t stop the helpless giggles that sprang forth at their gentle prodding frog the chocobos to be the first bird to eat. Instead, he tried to tell them to wait as sternly as he was able and they all gave him room to divvy up their dinner patiently.

Libertus scowled at him over the happy chirping, his put out expression barely visible through the fire. Prompto did the mature thing any twenty year old would do and stuck out his tongue.

Nyx and Crowe chuckled at them before they all settled around the fire and waited for Libertus to finish what Prompto hoped he wasn’t burning in the fire. He had speared many pieces of meat on sticks and was carefully rotating them while Crowe pulled out what looked to be bread from their provisions bag.

Prompto almost felt bad for criticizing Libertus’ cooking when he took his first bite of the food and it wasn't actually bad. It was certainly a change for Prompto who had grown up eating fancy foods served by personal servants in the manor. Even with the occupation of Tenebrae he still enjoyed those comforts but he couldn’t remember eating something so simple and tasty in those lonely evenings. Prompto suspected half of the taste came with the company.

He struggled for a moment, trying to keep the meat from sliding out of the bread too much but unwilling to put his hands all over it and get them dirty. Crowe laughed softly at his predicament before pointedly shoving a large portion into her mouth. 

“You’re being too prim and proper, kiddo,” she said, “You’ve gotta eat it like you mean it.”

Prompto only raised one brow at her, sweeping his eyes over his pristine Tenebrae Royal White clothes and then turned pointed eyes back at Libertus.

“You never eat a hot dog before?” Libertus asked, unabashedly getting food all over his fingers before wiping them off.

Prompto paused mid bite, a sickening feeling welled up. “Hot… dog?”

The Glaives stared uncomprehendingly for a moment before Libertus reassured him, “Oh! No! It’s just a name, it’s not actually, you know.” he cleared his throat.

Nyx snorted into one hand, turning his head to cough into his hand. “Libertus, uh, I don’t think the Empire really had hotdogs as a main dish at their dinner tables.”

“Oh man, could you imagine?” Crowe laughed, going for another skewer. “The Emperor chowing down on some good Galahd knockoff foods? That’ll be the day.”

Libertus hummed, his expression turned dreamy. “I hope he chokes on it.”

Prompto hid his own choking, descending into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

Prompto’s chocobo came to rest behind him with a yawn and after Prompto polished off the last bite of his dinner Pryna and Umbra came bounding into the haven. The two made their way to Prompto’s side, Pryna stopping for a moment to give a curious look at the remaining skewers. He happily welcomed their company and let Pryna inspect the smells on his hand from the meal while petting Umbra with his other.

“Did you guys see anything interesting out there? You certainly took your time.”

Pryna took that moment to drop an object before him. A closer inspection revealed it was an elixir, a slightly dirty one but the contents looked fine despite the appearance of the container. There was something else that had dropped with it though and Prompto picked it up curiously. A metal plate hung on a chain with a faint name inscribed on it although it was hard to read under the heavy scratches.

“That’s a dog tag, hunters usually wear those when they go out.”

The mood turned somber with Nyx’s words and Prompto clutched the tag in his hand, resting it against his chest sadly. It clinked gently against the brooch Nyx gave him that night on the roof and Prompto hoped he would have the chance to pass it on to someone who could take it back where it belonged.

Umbra nudged Prompto’s arm, bringing his attention back to his messengers and they both looked off to the northeast, past the faint crackling of magic deposits and Prompto felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

“Something’s not right over there.” Umbra turned back to Prompto with a pointed look and he nodded at his messenger. The two settled against him once they knew he understood what they wanted him to know.

There was something dangerous over there that had already killed people and they wanted to make sure he didn’t stray over there, even by accident.

Nyx unraveled a large map where he sat and inspected it carefully.

“I’d say we’re probably around here. We didn’t make it quite halfway, but we had a late start and we were lucky that we ran into so few monsters. Wiz warned me about a dungeon close to the route we’d be taking. Some Costlemark Tower, told me we should steer as clear of it as we could.”

They all warily glanced into the wooded area, nerves set on end now and the faint creaking of a daemon could be heard through the still night air. 

“What else did you talk about?” Prompto asked, leaning over Crowe to stare at the map.

“Oh,” Nyx snapped a finger. “That’s right. You should find this to be of interest. Apparently we just missed Prin- uh King Noctis.” Nyx winced, face screwing up.

“That’s gonna take some getting used to.” Libertus muttered but Prompto could barely hear him over the blood that rushed in his ears.

“We—what?”

Crowe shot him a concerned look before elbowing Nyx in the side. “What the hell Nyx, you can't just spring shit like that on people!”

Nyx winced, rubbing at his side before he apologized. “Apparently the new King and his retinue had left the morning of the day you and I showed up.Wiz said they were headed for Lestallum.”

Prompto looked up at the sky in disbelief, the stars shimmering mockingly. In twelve years Prompto and Noctis were somehow the closest they had ever been and neither of them had even realized it. He wondered if they had passed each other. If Prompto had stayed one more night in Lestallum with Regis would they have been reunited that much sooner?

Prompto took a deep breath, holding it for a little bit before slowly blowing it out. He let all the idle fantasies and the desire to turn around and go back with it. He would keep going, for Noctis. Conversation didn’t pick back up after that

Libertus took first watch that night, and Prompto felt absurdly safe in the cocoon of his sleeping bag. His back to his chocobo and his messengers curled up beside him, he could ignore the noises of daemons echoing throughout the night. He tried to concentrate on the sounds of his companions and the gentle crackling of fire instead.

Knowing too, that he had so many people looking out for his safety helped him drift off into an easy sleep. One he didn’t wake from until the sun stirred him from a dreamless slumber, still in the same position he fell asleep in and he had to stretch out the kinks that had developed over the night.

Umbra was already prowling around the haven grounds and Pryna sat nearby carefully watching over the group as they moved about. Crowe and Libertus were already packing the last of their things while Nyx saddled the chocobos and Prompto shuffled to take care of his own bird just to make sure he was pitching in.

They were on their way before long in the early hours of the morning, Pryna running alongside Prompto’s chocobo and Umbra racing with the insane Crowe. The Glaives had ceased to care how unnaturally fast the messengers seemed able to go and Prompto didn’t bother trying to explain the concept to them again. They seemed too baffled to understand that the messengers weren’t actually dogs, that was merely the form they chose to take. For someone who didn’t grow up alongside a goddess Prompto had to admit it was probably a very odd concept.

If it made it easier on his friends he would let them believe what they wanted.

Prompto decided that he had taken long enough to come up with a name for his chocobo and so at their first break to water the birds at a nearby river he gently stroked her neck and looked around contemplatively.

“Aurora.”

His chocobo looked up at the name and Prompto grinned at her.

“You like it? I think it suits you.”

Aurora gave a gentle _kweh_ as she nuzzled into Prompto’s hand and it was with a wide grin that he set off after the others towards the coast.

By the time they reach the winding roads ducking under overarching cliffs and spot the glittering sapphire of the sea burning gold in the sun it was rolling into the late afternoon. The sun has almost dipped into the line where the sky met the sea and Prompto took a moment to simply admire the beauty of the picture. After a moment he pulled out his camera to snap a shot of the scenery.

He knew he’d have to filter through the camera later and get rid of any that might take up space; he may or may not have taken a lot of pictures of the chocobos. Maybe he should send a handful of them to Noctis, although his friend would definitely tease him about it. Prompto laughed to himself, he would just have to reassure Noct that he was his favorite chocobo head just to get back.

The four of them dismounted their birds and allowed them to roam off while they approached the resort and Prompto couldn’t help his eyes from drifting to the couple playing in the waves. He was painfully reminded of when he and Noct used to play like that in the fields, as much as Noctis could ‘play’ while in his chair. Prompto tore his eyes away from the sight and followed the backs of the Glaives, a faint burn in his eyes and ache in his heart. He almost forgot how much he missed Noctis.

Prompto drew a deep breath and held a hand over his heart, gently tracing the patterns of the cool metal of the brooch and set his gaze forward. It was time he woke Ramuh and from there, it was to Altissia.


	23. Further is Forever VII

Prompto squished Pryna’s cheeks together before gently folding her ears, first one then the other while making faces at her. She only gave him her version of a smile, more than happy to play along. He swung his legs in time with the swelling waves, the water sometimes reaching high enough to touch the tips of his boots where they hung from the edge of the walkway.

He grinned at Pryna one last time before running his hands across her fur one more time and planting a kiss on the top of her head. Prompto twisted around to face forward while Pryna yawned, shuffling down to soak in the sun on his left. Umbra huffed on his right, his eyes half way drooped and taking in the coast lazily.

Prompto’s eyes were drawn to the bright splash of color on Umbra’s back, the notebook sitting safely tucked away waiting patiently for a response. 

“What do you think, Umbra? Is it about time I send something back to Noct?”

Umbra slowly picked his head up, leveling a flat, unimpressed stare at Prompto. He couldn’t help but to laugh sheepishly. 

“Well, I mean, obviously not right now. Just, you know…” he trailed off with a wince and rubbed his hand along the back of his head. “Right, after the Fulgarian. It’s sweet that you worry, but you can spare me the sarcasm.” Prompto smiled down at Umbra, a laugh building when his friend sighed and rolled his eyes.

The sound of approaching footsteps drew Prompto’s eyes upwards to the sight of Crowe sauntering her way down the walkway with a wide grin, a key ring swinging jauntily around her finger.

“Where’re Libertus and Nyx?” she asked, stopping to lean against the railing.

Prompto threw a thumb over his shoulder back towards the beach. “Went to go check for any supplies we might need, I’m waiting here for you.”

Crowe gave him a warm smile, ruffling his hair. “Aww, that’s why you’re my favorite! C’mon kiddo, let’s go get the boys and head out.”

Prompto answered her with a wide grin and laboriously pulled himself up, shaking stray drops of seawater from his shoes.

After arriving at Galdin Quay they had quickly found out that the hardest part of reaching the Fulgarian was finding someone to lend them their boat. Asking around had revealed that the ferries and usual commutes had all been shut down after the fall of the Crown City and so there was no way across the bay. 

Crowe had listened to every rumor with a raised brow and cocked hip before she declared she would be back with a ride in ten minutes. True to her word, she showed up almost exactly ten minutes later with keys in hand and brags on her tongue. She was entirely too smug about manhandling someone to lend them their fishing boat and Nyx could only shake his head ruefully as she continued to smirk. Prompto sat squashed between Libertus and Nyx in the humble vessel while Crowe steered them to the distant island, a smug air sitting about her shoulders the entire time.

Angelguard seemed almost mystical from a distance, the namesake peaks arched up in brushing strokes towards the sky like reaching fingers and sometimes the sunlight filtered through them just right. However, the island soon gained a sense of otherworldliness in an entirely different way; Prompto could faintly see crystalline structures and what looked like the tops of giant weapons the closer they got.

Crowe and Libertus held the boat steady when Prompto gingerly crawled out, holding onto Nyx’s proffered hand for dear life. He knows he’s just clumsy enough to fall right into the ocean and he hoped the waves would wash him away so he could die of embarrassment in their gentle depths were that to happen. Fortunately he made it to solid ground before he could embarrass the entire royal line of Tenebrae. Prompto was distracted the moment he made contact with the island, the atmosphere itself beyond strange and he felt his heart lightened marginally.

It might not look it anymore, but Prompto could definitely feel that the Six used to convene here, their energy lasted long after their presence itself was gone. The air seemed charged, every breath shivering with energy. The power of the Fulgarian still lingered in the place he once passed his Judgements.

The three Glaives managed to stake off the boat as securely as they could and Prompto waited for them to catch up before they made their way up the path lined by the ridges. Prompto’s breath caught as he set his eyes on the sole structure on the entire island. There were nine enormous staves sheathed in the ground and the sun cast the crystalline filaments in a red gold hue fracturing the light onto the ground.

Prompto summoned his trident with a flex of his fingers, the familiar weight comforting in his right hand, the left idly coming up to rub the engravings.

Nyx stopped the other two some distance away from where Prompto stood, and he could hear him faintly explaining that Prompto needed space to awaken Ramuh.

Prompto took a deep breath before he opened his mouth and sang the Song of Stars, his magic bubbled to the surface in crashing waves and he was once again surrounded with its comforting warmth. He could feel the threads of it reaching out to the slumbering Astral and the feel of static in the air, that charged atmosphere, almost startled him into silence. Still, Prompto sang until the voice of the Astral reached him.

**_Who goes there?_ **

The voice rumbled through the air, heavy as the air during a storm but in a way, much kinder than Titan’s grumble of splitting earth. The Astral rose before Prompto and the Glaives, towering high into the sky while Prompto bowed low with a hand over his heart, the other keeping his trident aloft. He could see the three Glaives offering their own reverence from the corner of his eye.

“I am Prompto Nox Fleuret, blood of the Oracle to the chosen King. I ask that you enter the covenant so that he might reclaim the stone and fulfill his role in destiny.”

Prompto felt that it was a mite bit repetitive, but it was hard to come up with something eloquent in the face of literal gods. He could feel himself waver for a moment under the Astral’s scrutiny but hardened his resolve in the thought of his chosen king.

**_So, the time has come. Very well, child of the Oracles, I will offer the King of Light my assistance and forge the sacred covenant, but first he must prove himself worthy of my blessings. Titan will judge his devotion with a trial of strength and persistence; I shall temper his patience and reveal his devotion._ **

Prompto bowed his head again and let his magic seal the vow of the Astral, the god faded away along with the golden glow of his magic. Prompto saw more than felt his trident slip through numb fingers and the ground rushed at him but familiar hands caught him before that could happen.

Crowe and Libertus offered their own support as Nyx carefully turned Prompto over to face the sky instead of the gray dirt and he was grateful for the small favor in passing. The world had gone eerily silent again, the Glaives’ mouths moved without a sound and Prompto could barely feel any of their touches. None of his limbs were listening to him, and so he was unable to say a thing as an Imperial drop ship approached their spot on the island and Prompto’s world went dark before he saw anything else.

* * *

Prompto came to slowly, far longer than he had in the caravan, and for a moment he wasn’t entirely sure he was actually awake. This bed sank in a familiar way, and the breeze gently moved the curtains, easing in through his bedroom window that sat slightly ajar. And there were all of his belongings and Gentiana seated in her chair.

His guardian gave him a small sad smile before she vanished with a soft exhale and Ravus was silently slipping inside his room. Prompto wished he was able to lift himself up without a struggle in front of his brother and decided to lay still in bed. There was no need to worry his brother over nothing.

Ravus took his seat in a chair pulled closer to his bed and he smiled weakly at Prompto, whose stomach flipped when he caught sight of what became of his brother’s arm. The wrath of the Lucii had not been kind to Ravus. The prosthetic ranged from his hand all the way to his shoulder, his entire left arm gone just like that.

Ravus gently picked Prompto’s hand up with the arm not made up of metal and Prompto revels in the warm feeling his brother always provided him with, weakly giving his brother’s hand a squeeze. He tried to ignore that fact that he couldn’t actually feel the physical warmth of his brother’s touch.

“I am glad that it was I who finally found you, brother. I have worried ceaselessly since you departed from Lucis.” Ravus began, his eyes looking far beyond the walls of Prompto’s room.

“Sorry.” Prompto rasped, coughing shortly with the dryness of his throat.

Wordlessly, Ravus picked up the cup of water waiting on a side table and helped Prompto sit up enough to drink it. Prompto could feel his body slowly recovering from his pact with Ramuh, although he knew he wouldn’t be as well as he was before. Didn’t know if he ever would be again, and it seemed to finally sink in what this journey was doing to him.

“Where are my friends?” Prompto was relieved to hear his voice was almost completely normal again, if a little slurred which could be easily explained by his slumber.

“They are somewhere about the manor, I expect. I have no doubts Maria is making them breakfast as we speak,” Ravus hauled himself upright with a great effort, “I will see to it that they can come see you shortly. Please…” Ravus seemed to choke, taking a moment to take a deep breath before facing Prompto again. “Just take your time to rest for now, Prompto.”

His brother left his room as silently as he had entered and Prompto was left stunned at the change in Ravus, briefly wondering what had happened to his brother to change his demeanor so much. He hadn’t been so emotional since before the Empire came to Tenebrae, a time Prompto was finding harder and harder to remember.

Prompto painfully pulled himself upright in bed finally finding a comfortable position when the three Glaives eased their way into his room. Maria hustled in after them, her eyes filled with tears when she spotted him awake in bed. His loyal servant laid a tray on the bedside table and smoothed out the covers before brushing strands of hair from his face tenderly and hurried out without a word.

The Glaives each pulled up chairs from around the room towards Prompto’s bed. Crowe carefully shifted Prompto’s tray around until it was within easy reach. There was a moment of uncomfortable unrest where the four of them ate in silence, occasionally shifting or clearing a throat and glancing around at each other.

Prompto didn’t have much of an appetite, but choked down as much as he could when the other three made a face at how little he was eating. He pushed the rest of the tray away, face screwed up to keep his meal inside his stomach. Crowe took one look at him before heaving a heavy sigh and putting the food away on his desk beside the windows.

“You wanna tell us what happened yesterday?” Nyx said, idly picking at the few bites left on his plate.

Prompto shrugged, staring at his hands folded on the covers before him, anxiously twisting his fingers together.

“Look, kid, cut the bullshit with us, okay?” Libertus looked uncharacteristically mad, brows furrowed and staring directly at Prompto who couldn’t help but to wince.

“I’m not sure what you're talking about.”

Nyx swore and stood sharply; tossing his tray next to Prompto’s abandoned one despite Crowe’s warning glare. Prompt couldn’t stop the ingrained response to cringe away at the unexpected sound, earning a worried look from Libertus. Nyx glowered out of the bay windows, running a hand over his face and heaved a ragged breath. Crowe ignored the other Glaives and Prompto, choosing to stare down at the covers as well with a furrowed brow and in intense thought.

“We’re talking about this.” Crowe picked up Prompto’s hand, squeezing hard but… Prompto still couldn’t feel anything. He avoided the Glaives’ eyes after, focusing on finding the presence of his messengers, and it was then that Pryna sprinted in through the bay door followed shortly by Umbra.

Umbra carefully clambered onto the bed while Pryna jumped straight for him, leaning into his side with a whine, and even Umbra’s eyes were full of sorrow. Prompto gave them a shallow smile and pulled his hand from Crowe, gently threading it into the nape of Pryna’s neck, wishing he could feel the comforting texture of her fur.

“What happened?” he asked the three shortly, wishing now that they hadn’t come to see him. How could he explain to his new friends the burden he’d had to bear all his life, the burden that not even Noct knew? How could he explain to those that he loved that he was slowly killing himself for the one person he cared for most in this world?

Libertus snorted spitefully, leaning back in his chair with a heavy scowl, but was the only one to speak up.

“You did your magic crap and summoned the Astral, and then you collapsed. Niff ship showed up right after, turns out the Empire wanted you dead but changed their minds and wanted your brother to capture you instead.”

“He’s in charge of their armies as far as I understood it.” Crowe piped up, brows still drawn sharply down but at least looked at Prompto when she spoke.

“Emptied out the manor of all personnel and most of the staff before he brought us here, sure as hell wasn’t happy to drag us along either. Decided to take a pit stop here, but you wouldn’t wake up, we figured something was wrong and your little messengers kept their lips shut.”

So they were trying to puzzle it out then, and Ravus already knew. Prompto felt guilty for his brother in that moment, tightening his fingers in Pryna’s fur as he thought about everything Ravus suffered for only to have Prompto ruin it all in the end. He sighed deeply, suddenly tired of everyone and everything. He needed to get away for a little bit.

It seemed his entourage was unwilling to let him out of their sights for now, as every little shift drew their eyes. It would be a long stay here, in Tenebrae.


	24. Further is Forever VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I noticed Ao3’s notifications are still on the fritz since I posted this early Monday and the alert went out at like almost 1 AM so that’s fun

Getting time alone in Fenestala Manor proved far more challenging than Prompto had initially thought. The three Glaives and his brother kept close eyes on him at almost all times; he was rarely left by himself and never for long. Eventually he had to enlist the assistance of Maria to help him out of his rooms and into the fields and even she was reluctant to leave him even with his messengers nearby.

He’d been given a little more space after a warning growl from Umbra sternly reminded them all that Prompto wasn’t without his guardians and he refused to be caged away again, even by his friends. Pryna lay in the tall grasses, the tips of her ears barely visible with Umbra standing guard over the both of them, his back straight and eyes gazing at the horizon. Prompt stifled a laugh at the sight; it seemed that no matter what happened he could count on two of his oldest friends to never change.

It felt good to get outside and Prompto relished the breeze of fresh air as it ruffled through his fields of flowers, the sighs of the plants always a welcome music to his ears. He closed his eyes, a small smile on the corner of his lips as the wind caressed his cheeks with cool fingers, playfully tugging on his hair. He couldn’t help a soft laugh when it would pick up randomly to ruffle his clothes, taking a moment to just _breathe_.

Prompto steadied his legs, feeling the minute tremors shaking their way up and he opened his eyes to stare down ruefully. Part of him really wanted to sit down and rest like everyone was nagging at him to do but a bigger part was worried that if he did he wouldn’t be able to stand back up on his own. Instead he turned his attention to admiring the beauty of his home, relishing the absence of the Empire’s presence for the first time in years.

Prompto felt Ravus’ approach before he heard him, careful steps trying to wind their way through the sylleblossoms before pausing not far away. They took a moment to just stand together, something in Prompto’s chest gradually unwound in his brother’s presence.

“Prompto,” Ravus spoke, a whisper just under the breathy tones of the wind. Neither of them turned to look at each other, instead they kept their eyes locked on the setting sun, warm colors gradually giving way to the cool grasp of night. “I will only bring this up once. I ask that you think of yourself for once, and cease the covenants with the gods.”

Prompto blinked slowly, breathing in once and letting it out. He couldn’t help but think that Ravus’ voice sounded more tired and sad than any sort of confrontational. Prompto can’t help but think that his older brother already knows the outcome of this conversation. Even if it was the last thing Ravus wanted to hear.

“I won’t,” Prompto answered easily, his voice deceptively light.

Ravus sighed, stepping closer to Prompto and he muttered, “You are throwing your life away.”

Prompto wasn’t sure that Ravus had meant for him to hear but there was a flash of anger that swelled in his chest like a burst of fire. He hadn’t felt such an indignant heat in ages and certainly never at his brother but he was sick and tired of everyone around having some sort of opinion over his fate that they wanted to assert over him. None of them asked what he wanted to do.

“Well, that might be!” he realized belatedly he was shouting even as he turned sharply to face his brother in a dizzying turn of his heel, somehow managing not to fall over his unsteady feet.

He came face to face with Ravus’ stunned expression, the wind picked up once more into a frenzied dance around them. The silence hung heavily, a physical weight around his heart.

“That may be, but that is _my_ choice.” The words were spoken softly but weighed almost as much as the covenants. In a way, Prompto supposed, they were a covenant. From him to his king.

“All I wanted…” The tears that built up in his eyes choked his words and Prompto swallowed thickly. “All I wanted was to see Noct again. I miss how things used to be, when you would laugh and smile and mom was still here and we all didn’t have to fight in this stupid, _stupid—”_

Prompto cut himself off to prevent the wail that built up in his lungs from escaping. His grief told him he would never have those desires, everything he’d lost in those flames would never come back and maybe he would never have his reunion with Noctis. His body might just give out before then or the Empire would have what they wanted from him and wouldn’t that just fit right in with the rest of his stupid, pitiful story.

Ravus’ arms wound around him, as gently as if he were holding something precious he was terrified of breaking. Prompto turned into his brother, his fingers twisted into the fabric of his Ravus’ coat and he gasped into the curve of his neck. Ravus dragged his hand in slow circles across the expanse of Prompto’s back, the other almost crushing him against Ravus’ body. Prompto felt warm, a reassurance that only his brother could provide him slowly seeping into his bones and Prompto wished he could spend an eternity in Ravus’ arms. To go back to being just Ravus’ little brother but time continued its march and eventually Ravus had to leave.

Prompto’s sobs had calmed into deep breaths, still refusing to release the death grip he had on his brother as Ravus gently wiped Prompto’s cheeks with warm fingers.

“So long as I still draw breath, Prompto, I will stand by you always. No matter what choice you should make you will never be alone.”

And with one gentle kiss pressed into his forehead and a desperate hug where Prompto was tucked under his brother’s chin Ravus took his leave.

Prompto scrubbed his face, his cheeks warming under the friction of his sleeves and his heart ached as through it had been ripped from his chest and now he held a hole where he could not find the missing piece.

“Child?” Gentiana’s soft voice soothed the throbbing pain some and Prompto turned to see his guardian.

“’m sorry, Gentiana. I'm trying so hard to be strong for everyone who’s counting on me but I'm just sitting here and, and…” Prompto could feel the earlier desperation quelled by Ravus slowly building back up.

Gentiana made her way towards him, every stalk undisturbed by her step. “Oh, my child. You have done so much, and you continue to inspire those who care for you. Many look on in awe and pride of your accomplishments. What actions have you taken that portray any uselessness? How many have you saved?”

The tears slowed and Prompto forced himself to take steadying breaths, a rueful shake of his head followed a deep sigh.

“Many,” he agreed, knowing Gentiana would refuse to drop the subject until he answered. “I want to save more, everyone even if that’s not possible but there’s this bigger part of me that wants to be selfish. I'm scared that the desire of my heart will cost the lives of others.”

Gentiana hummed knowingly, a small smile sat carefully in the corner of her lips. “Such as any other who has lived and breathed and loved. What would make my child any different?”

“They didn’t have this, this responsibility to fulfill and if I leave all that just because I love Noct then…” he shook his head, hiding his face behind his hands.

Gentiana stood just before him; the cool touch of her hands gently pulled his own away from his face so she could look him in the eye. The olive green of her eyes was warm, curved gently with her smile.

“And so his wishes have been heard by this messenger. The love that my child bears for his king will endure, and in time will be known unto him.”

She released one of Prompto’s hands to delicately brush and errant tear from his face. Prompto fell into her, allowing her arms to hold his weight as he clung to her, a hand came up to brush through his hair just as she always did.

“And if this confession is not spoken by you, then this messenger will see to it that they are heard. Of that, you have my word.” Gentiana leaned over him, holding him tighter to her.

Prompto was surprised to feel the wetness of tears from Gentiana seep into his clothes. He buried himself into her shoulder and allowed both of them to take a moment to just hold each other. There was a safety in her embrace that he hadn’t felt since he was a child; he would take these moments with his family when they came.

Gentiana took him back to his room, thankfully not a very far walk as Maria hadn’t been able to take him very far. He sank gratefully into his bed and allowed Pryna and Umbra to climb in beside him when they finally found their way in.

His three friends were nowhere to be seen and for a moment Prompto felt a flash of guilt at having had such a short temper with them. He understood their concern for him and his health, they were only worried and they had good reason to be. He idly reminded himself to apologize for his behavior later before drifted off in the reassuring presence of his guardians.


	25. Further is Forever IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, note real quick but a reminder that this story was written back when the game came out and there weren't any DLC's or extra content out yet. As such, a lot of world building or story things were made up by myself to fill in gaps, thankfully this is an AU so I can get away with stuff like that pretty easily. 
> 
> On another note I hope everyone is keeping safe and looking out for yourselves, I love y'all and thanks for reading and leaving your thoughts in the comments. I love reading what you guys have to say!

The apology and explanation the next day hadn’t gone over well with the Glaives. Well, the apology went fine, all three graciously accepted it and Libertus even waved it away, but when they hesitantly asked if Prompto would tell them what was going on they didn’t like what they heard. He had tried to keep it strictly need to know, the prophecy was laid out in bare bones along with Prompto and Noctis’ roles but when it got to the strain it all put on Prompto the Glaives had become upset all over again.

“It’s the price of the covenant, not just anyone can call on the gods.” Prompto had tried to explain, but they wouldn’t hear it.

Nyx, in fact, looked as though he was minutes away from breaking something and Libertus had an explosive look on his face. Crowe’s anger was much colder, a simple furrow of her eyes and frozen seething swirled in her eyes.

“I don’t give a damn what some stuffy prophecy made up in the dawn of time says, this isn’t right.” Nyx said, looking Prompto in the eye.

The Oracle could only look away and shrug.

“Damn it, kid.” Libertus was pinching his brow and Prompto eyed them all from his desk with concern. They didn’t seem to be taking it well. He felt guilty for telling them now.

“Are you going to be like that after every pact?” Crowe asked from her seat on his bed.

“Not every pact, no.” Prompto answered half ironically. Eventually it would take more from him than what he had to give.

Whether the Glaives took that as a good or bad thing was up to them and he left them to think over it in silence. Prompto tapped his pen contemplatively while he idly came up with a message for Noctis. There was so much, too much, he could say. Insomnia, the ring, his dad…

He ended up telling Noct that he was okay, how eager he was for them to meet up again, and that Noct had his blessings. He always would.

Prompto let the ink dry before tucking it into Umbra’s bag, giving his messenger a smile and brief rub on the ears with a quiet thanks and then the messenger was off through the bay doors.

They all watched Umbra disappear into the distance for lack of anything else to do; Prompto tapped his pen against his empty desk as his eyes flitted about the three prone figures about his room. Briefly, he contemplated what to do. With a sigh he summoned for Maria, the little bell tinkling with a pitch too high for Prompto’s liking and his family’s most loyal servant appeared almost instantly.

“What can I do for you, my lord?” she asked with a short curtsy.

“See what you can do to secure us a passage to Altissia, please.” Prompto waited for a nod from Maria before adding, “And thank you, Maria. For everything.” He didn’t know if Maria sensed a finality in his words, she paused a moment before taking in Prompto. Her eyes were warm, but there was a deep sorrow that Prompto had to look away. She bowed and hurried from the room.

Prompto ignored the Glaives’ curious looks and rubbed his thumb over his bottom lip contemplatively, wondering how quickly Maria would find transportation and the possible recovery period from another pact. The first time was only overnight while the second had been a little over that, with luck this time would be only until sunrise seeing as it was barely evening.

“Gentiana.” Prompto called, and Pryna’s head perked up from where she lay beside Prompto’s chair.

His guardian arrived as silently as usual, behind him and he smiled at her as she gently laid her hand on his shoulder.

“What do you need, my child?” she asked. The room was silent as everyone’s attention was solely on Prompto and Gentiana.

“I have a favor to ask of you,” Prompto looked up at Gentiana, suddenly unsure, but a gentle smile from the spirit encouraged him to finish his request. “Please, I ask that you travel to Noctis and watch over him for me. Guide him in his trials.” Gentiana as always, picked up his silent request and nodded after a moment.

As the messenger turned to leave Prompto’s hand shot out and grasped her wrist, his grip surprisingly strong to both him and Gentiana. Before she or any of the others could open their mouths to question him he spoke.

“I, Prompto Nox Fleuret, ask that you enter into the sacred covenant so that the chosen king might reclaim the stone and purge our star of its scourge.”

Gentiana’s eyes were open now, boring into Prompto’s. The ensuing silence was brittle, and Prompto was unsure for the first time what exactly Gentiana’s response was going to be.

“ **_I will enter into the sacred covenant with the chosen king, but first he must prove himself worthy of my mark. Long have I seen the shortcomings of humanity, let him prove me wrong. Then he shall receive my blessings. I will watch over your king, Oracle. Of this you have my vow._ ** ”

And just like that Gentiana was gone, a frigid wind whisking her away abruptly, leaving Prompto’s fingers cold and numb.

When Prompto woke again the sun was already high in its journey through the sky, decently into the morning, two of three Glaives by his side. Libertus was browsing the shelves of books while Crowe admired the garden view from Prompto’s window. Nyx was nowhere to be seen anywhere in the room.

This time Prompto couldn’t even move his arms, only his head obeyed his commands but felt stuffy, like it was filled with static wool and it was hard to concentrate on any one thing in particular. It was easier to focus on the comforting and familiar weight of Pryna lying alongside him on his bed, a low whine rose from her when she spotted his half lidded gaze. Prompto could only offer her a weak smile, suddenly regretting his decision to form a pact with Gentiana right before his journey to Altissia but glad he got it out of the way.

Nyx chose that moment to enter the room. Prompto stirred a little at his sudden entrance, quiet as it was it still happened to be the loudest thing in the room. The Glaive made a beeline for his friends, the three discussing in whispers before Crowe pulled out a phone and dialed a number.

“Hey, kid. How you feeling?” Libertus asked, noticing for the first time that Prompto was awake and softly approached him on the bed.

Prompto scrunched his face up as much as he was able, getting a small laugh from Libertus but a huff from Nyx, his eyes averted from his direction. Crowe hung up and made her way to them, boots clacking unusually loud in the room with a conflicted look on her face.

“I informed Lord Regis about what’s gone down since we left Lestallum and he told me some things I think you guys would definitely like to hear.” She turned to Prompto “Your prince must have finally earned the Archaean’s respect or something ‘cause Titan’s gone from the crater. The tremors have stopped and there are all sorts of rumors flying around Lestallum about his highness having spent time in the city. They actually met up, the king and his father.”

Prompto’s eyes burned at the thought that Regis would finally get to hold his son and Noct would definitely be overjoyed to see his dad, especially after not knowing if Regis was actually alive or not. His heart ached at the thought of reunions and wished for all the world that theirs would be soon.

“His highness kept asking about you.” Crowe piped in with a halfhearted grin and Prompto could feel his face flush at her teasing. Her grin became a little less forced, her eyes warm. “According to Lord Regis, the king was very interested to know about your well being. Apparently he was concerned when he didn’t hear out of you. Guess he will see Umbra soon, though, huh?”

Prompto managed to nod, a small smile worked its way onto his face and he wished he could feel the weight of Noct’s ring on his finger. The only thing he could feel was the heavy drag of the Ring of the Lucii he noticed with a frown.

“Well, the prince will just have to meet us in Altissia.” Nyx waved four tickets in front of them. “Maria got us seats on a train headed for the capital, and I managed to get a hold of the lady in charge there, First Secretary Camelia Claustra. She didn’t want to talk at first but I might have caught her interest.”

At the disbelieving stares he received Nyx explained, “Everyone hates the Empire.” With a shrug. They conceded.

Prompto heaved a sigh and tried to wiggle his fingers, relieved to see slight movement underneath the covers. Prompto let his head fall back onto his pillow with a sigh and decided to rest until they departed, then it would be time to head to the Hydraean. He was not looking forward to this at all.


	26. Further is Forever X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, half of this chapter was written in 2017, the latter half written in 2018 as two different NaNo fills! So I hope nothing about the transition between the two is too jarring, and I'm curious if anyone actually can tell where they split haha. There was no update yesterday since I was with my family so enjoy a Monday update!

By the time they departed Fenestala Manor, laden with new supplies and as many curatives as they could safely stuff into their bags, Prompto had regained most of his movement. However, Prompto didn’t make it onto the train without some difficulty. His legs shook when he attempted to stand on his own for too long, so it was with the assistant hand of Crowe that Prompto made his way onto their ride to Accordo, Pryna steadily walking beside him every step of the way.

Ravus had already departed on Imperial business that day in the fields and Prompto sent a silent prayer for his safety. Every time his brother stepped foot in that pit of vipers Prompto feared he wouldn’t ever come back.

Bless Maria, his servant had booked them tickets for a private compartment where Prompto wasted no time in gratefully sagging into the padded bench seat with a grateful sigh. Crowe took the seat next to him with Libertus across the small space and Nyx sat by the door which had been securely locked. They easily settled into a comfortable silence for the train ride, Prompto quickly slipped into an uneasy sleep intending only to rest his poor body for a short while.

He woke to Crowe running a hand over his head, comfortably in her lap as he was now spread over their bench. Prompto lifted himself off her with a flush and stammered out an apology that she laughed away. Somehow it became a habit on their long ride for Prompto to take naps, pillowed on Crowe in some manner. Her fingers always found their way into his hair, soothing and scratching and Prompto felt like he could spend a lifetime like that.

“Y’know, I never had a family growing up. The Kingsglaive was the only family I knew and I was damn proud of it too.” She said quietly once. Her eyes were sad, but didn’t hold an ounce of regret. “It’s not my fault that they obviously didn’t feel the same, kiddo. No need to look like a kicked puppy.”

Pryna raised her head from their feet at that, her head cocked to the side. Prompto huffed at her offense, amused. She was appeased easily enough with his attention, thumping her head down with a heavy sigh.

“Guess I’ll have to make do with this one.” Crowe smiled at him, but it wasn’t as sad as it used to be. Prompto was glad Crowe was feeling better, and felt a flush of content at her acceptance.

Libertus only smiled warmly at her, “You’re already like my–”

“Little sister,” they said at the same time and Crowe rolled her eyes, “I know.” She said.

Nyx looked on with an amusement that spoke of how many times he must have seen the two act like that, but Prompto could tell there was a difference to their dynamic from before. He didn’t know how he would act if he found his brother had betrayed him, he had already lived through the fear Ravus would be stolen from him by their enemy and decided he never wanted to feel the pain of going against his only living family.

Several meals and a small eternity later their train pulled into the station in Accordo’s capital, Altissia. The sight of the city stole Prompto’s breath away, just like the crown city of Insomnia. Altissia held its own beauty, where Insomnia’s reaching buildings and ceaseless activity, the city of water was exactly that but wet. Waterfalls adorned the area, filling the air with constant sounds of calming white noise, the waterways sparkled in the sun and the expanding sea ran into the horizon.

Prompto was hit with the sudden desire that none of the mess with the Empire was going on, being in this absolutely stunning city he could actually see his wedding take place here. He had to blink back the sudden tears, startled to see that an older woman was apparently waiting on them to make their way out of the station over to her.

Prompto pulled away from his friend’s guiding hands, standing tall he carefully made his way to the woman, Pryna at his side. Stopping a respectful distance in front of her Prompto bowed low with respect, he knew this woman had to be Camelia Claustra.

“Welcome to Altissia, Lord Prompto. We are honored by your presence in our city, please,” she gestured to a waiting boat sitting in a canal, “follow me to my estate. I wish to talk with you more in private.”

Prompto only hesitated for a moment, eyeing the small gondola sitting seemingly innocently in the narrow canal, but a reassuring nudge from Pryna pushed him to nod in agreement.

“Of course, Lady Claustra. You have my thanks for welcoming me to the city of Altissia so warmly, as well as agreeing to speak with me further.” Prompto offered her a short inclination of his head which the secretary returned.

With a silent command Pryna remained sitting on the edge of the canal while everyone else climbed in the gondola, Prompto’s stomach swayed uneasily at the sensation of the rocking boat as well as the separation from his companion. It was a tight fit as it was, Prompto had been squeezed between Nyx and Crowe with Libertus having to sit with Lady Claustra’s company behind them.

Prompto elected not to watch as the gondola set into motion, leaving Pryna behind. The warm hand of Crowe wrapped around his own subtly and he was glad for her support, leaning slightly into Nyx’s warmth as well. The Glaive shot a quick questioning look at him, but chose not to say anything in favor of watching the city slip by.

Prompto’s arms ached to wrap around the familiar shape of Pryna already, yet he willed his hands to still as he gently settled them into his lap and tried his best to hide their shaking. Instead he focused on the white noise of the water, the distant chatter of the citizens, the warmth he could feel seeping into him from the sun. He definitely ignored the piercing looks from Lady Claustra across from him, trying his best to remain as serene as the Oracle should appear and for once was glad for the practice he had from the Empire. The role was one he easily fell back into, a peaceful feeling settled about him and he embraced the familiar mantle of Prompto the Oracle.

The ride itself was a silent affair, one that Prompto hoped would pass quickly as the sun began piercing into him and already he could feel his skin turning a light pink. Their driver was thankfully a man on a mission with their gondola arriving at a station that read Via Palsino in a timely manner. Lady Claustra stepped off first, standing to the side while their company made their way off, Prompto was one of the last to disembark.

When he made a move to clamber over the edge he was grateful to see that Nyx held out a helping hand, the smallest upturn of his lips resting on the corner of his mouth. Prompto could see faint amusement in the Glaive’s eyes and resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the man’s behavior. Instead he gave a small smile and a nod of thanks.

Crowe and Libertus were quick to climb out after Prompto; the three Glaives fell into stance behind while they waited for Lady Claustra to lead the way to her estate. If she was curious about their behavior, the secretary didn’t show it. All that was done was a quick gesture and her company began leading the way, Prompto falling into step alongside Lady Claustra.

Prompto kept his head down as they ascended the steps, the echoes of boots reverberating around them made Prompto’s head spin and he prayed that he wouldn’t show any weakness in front of Lady Claustra. As much as he wanted to trust her, he wasn’t willing to take chances with anyone.

Prompto was more focused on putting one foot in front of the other than he was with their exact location in the city. From what he could see it appeared even harder to navigate than the Citadel and Prompto had a horrible feeling that he would become lost easily in the twisting paths of Altissia. They climbed more stairs then he cared for as it was and Prompto was suddenly far less favorable to the capital city of Accordo in that moment.

Thankfully for his aching legs they turned into a covered walkway after the last flight of stairs and Prompto allowed himself to admire the city from what he could glimpse from their pedestrian free path. The many sights of elegant houses and arching paths, the glistening of the sun on the water were all enchanting and breathtaking to Prompto. Music from a restaurant on their right drew his gaze in that direction and he smiled at the sight of so many people just enjoying their day.

For a moment Prompto could pretend that he and Noctis, as well as the remains of the Lucian kingdom, weren’t in a desperate dying battle against the empire. He could pretend that the secretary was welcoming him to Altissia for the wedding and in a few days he would be reuniting with Noct.

Prompto ran a finger over the engagement ring idly, allowing himself only this moment. With a deep breath he pushed all the fantasies aside and turned straight ahead as the guards on standby opened the wrought iron gates to Lady Claustra’s estate for them. 

To the estate guards’ confusion Pryna and Umbra were waiting for them in the courtyard. The two sat patiently before the steps, primly watching them with a serene calm that Prompto did his best to imitate. They dutifully fell in behind Prompto when he swept past his messengers and he offered brief introductions to Lady Claustra while Pryna and Umbra dipped their heads in greeting. Prompto could spot the red corner of the notebook peek out from the folds of Umbra’s carrier and his fingers itched to read Noct’s newest message. He somehow refrained and tore his gaze away, willing himself to put it far from his mind.

Before he knew it Lady Claustra had led him into her study, the room was smaller than he had expected, or maybe that was the fact that it was so full. Lady Claustra stood behind her desk, brow raised as she stared down Prompto’s entourage and her uncertain guards who had followed Prompto’s friends inside.

Prompto turned to regard the three stony faced Glaives as well, but none of them budged an inch, their stances firm and resolute.

“With all due respect we would like to stay as well, Lady Secretary.”

It was Nyx who spoke up, being the one in the middle. Neither Crowe or Libertus made a move to speak up, only stood, legs shoulder width apart with their hands tucked behind their backs. Prompto only sighed a small exhale and turned to watch Lady Claustra’s response.

The Secretary didn’t let a single hint of emotion cross her face, but after a moment she nodded and sat in the chair with a small gesture at her own guards. With small bows they made their way from the room, the door clicking quietly behind them. Crowe and Libertus took up positions on either side while Nyx came to stand behind Prompto.

Prompto himself slid his mask into place and sank into the only chair in front of the desk, Pryna and Umbra settled into place on either side. Lady Claustra took a moment to regard them before she settled back into her chair, Prompto gazed back at her evenly.

There was a brief moment of silence before she broke it. “Well, let us begin.”


	27. Further is Forever XI

“I am gladdened to see you well and in good health, Lord Prompto.” Lady Claustra began, folding her hands on top of her desk.

Prompto fell completely still under her gaze, settling his hands in his lap and tucking his legs underneath his chair. A slow breath helped to steady his racing heart and he gave a small nod. The presence of Pryna to his right was a reassuring warmth and the shadow of Umbra to the left was a reminder of his other friends. Noct and the others were counting on Prompto for so much, even if they didn’t realize it, this was only another obstacle he would have to overcome.

Lady Claustra’s unrelenting gaze never let up as she spoke again. “I would ask why you have made your way here to Altissia, after all with the fall of Insomnia and the failure of the treaty there is no longer any reason for the Oracle to find himself in our city.” She paused as she surveyed the three Glaives at attention. “Not to mention your companion had been rather vague in our last conversation.” She gestured in Nyx’s direction.

Prompto remained silent. Lady Claustra didn’t look inclined to hear whatever it was he had to say just yet and he could tell she would continue as if he had never spoken even if he did.

“I would ask,” she repeated, “but after what I have witnessed occurring over the seas I have a very good idea as to why you are here in Altissia.” Lady Claustra leaned forward to stare directly at Prompto.

“You seek to awaken the Hydraean.”

“I do.” Prompto inclined his head in acquiescence.

“Why.” Lady Claustra demanded.

Prompto swallowed before he answered carefully, figuring that the truth was the best approach with the secretary. He would have to watch himself in front of Lady Claustra, but really, how was that any different than what Ardyn had put him through for twelve years.

“I am aiding the King in his ascension. The Hydraean is but another step in his journey towards his destiny.”

“And you do realize,” Lady Claustra cut in, “that the Tidemother bears no love for mankind? Should you awaken her I have no doubts as to what will happen to Altissia. Are you ready to face the consequences of that decision? I have heard what havoc the Archaeon reaped in Lucis, I am not keen on replicating the incident here.”

Prompto stared Lady Claustra in the eye and refused to back down.

“I am prepared to accept whatever may come to pass, but I will not allow others to die for my actions. I would ask that you evacuate the citizens before the Hydraean awakens and can lay any damage on the city or its inhabitants. I accept that this is an obscenely selfish and arrogant request, but it is one I must make if the King is to face down the Empire.”

Lady Claustra hummed and sat back in her chair, a finger idly tapped a pattern on the sleek surface of her desk.

Prompto had no idea what was going through Lady Claustra’s mind, but he didn’t dare drop his front before he was safely out of her sights, seemingly distracted or not. He could feel the tension growing in the room the longer Lady Claustra remained silent, and Prompto swore he could feel the gazes of the Glaives as if they were boring through him.

Lady Claustra went still before she gracefully rose from her seat in one swift movement.

“Well, you have certainly given me quite a bit to think over, Lord Prompto. You are welcome to stay here in Altissia while I decide what course of action would be best to take. Until that moment comes you would do well to stay here within my estate.”

Prompto stood as Lady Claustra approached, somehow managing to keep himself steady against all odds. The secretary spared him a moment to shake his hand and call for a servant.

“The Empire is no stranger to the streets of Altissia and I have no doubts that they would not hesitate to take you into custody should they discover your presence here.”

Lady Claustra turned her attention from Prompto, speaking to the servant now. “Prepare the guest quarters for the Oracle and his companions.”

With a final farewell and wishes for a good evening Lady Claustra left them to be escorted by their guide to their rooms. Prompto strode ahead, Pryna and Umbra walking alongside leaving the three Glaives to trail behind.

Prompto admired the ornate beauty of Lady Claustra’s home, reminded distantly of his own home’s halls, and in the fog of remembrance he barely pulled himself together when they arrived at the guest suite. Prompto wasn’t far into the room when their guide informed them that another servant would be by later with dinner and Prompto was startled to realize that it was already so late.

“You have my thanks and my gratitude for your hospitality.” Prompto said, giving the young man a serene smile and short bow to the now flustered servant who hurriedly backed out of the room all while stammering gibberish. The door closed quickly behind him and Prompto turned to see the deeply amused faces of the Glaives.

Prompto rolled his eyes at his friends, and as though his body were waiting for the signal of an all clear, he sagged into the nearby couch of the sitting room. Pryna flopped near his feet with a heavy sigh. He drew in a deep breath and held it before releasing it slowly and unbidden he could feel his eyes closing with fatigue. Despite his best efforts to fight the pull of sleep the gentle drag of fingers through his hair drew them shut with a soft sigh.

“We’ll wake you up when dinner arrives. Go ahead and rest while you can.”

Prompto distantly registered the voice of Crowe before the pull of drowsiness pulled him under all the way.

* * *

It was Umbra that woke Prompto. Dragging his heavy eyelids open was a chore, but for once Prompto actually felt well rested and not like he could continue sleeping for the rest of eternity. Despite recalling having been upright when sleep pulled him under, he blinked awake on his side, head resting on the soft warmth of a lap. Familiar fingers soothed and filed through his hair and he felt his eyes flutter with a contented sigh.

Gentiana’s hand never paused in its ministrations, although her other hand came up to rest on his shoulder.

As Prompto lay there Umbra gently pressed his nose to Prompto’s cheek again with a soft look. He couldn’t bear how sad Umbra looked when he stared at Prompto like that. With a small smile Prompto reassured his companion with a gentle rub on the head. The gentle murmur of conversation drifted through the amber room and Prompto found himself captivated by the gentle sight of dust motes dancing in the air to the sounds of comfort.

A cursory look revealed the three Glaives seated around the dining table, heads bent together. There were easy smiles on their faces and Prompto took a moment to admire the sight, the ease with which they held themselves. It was a much needed moment of peace and Prompto basked in it.

A slow sigh was all the time Prompto gave himself before he pushed himself upright, suppressing a shiver from the abrupt change from Gentiana’s comforting warmth to the seemingly chillier air. Umbra stood, tail wagging and Prompto was glad to see Pryna sitting primly near Crowe, the Glaive would idly reach over occasionally to give her a stroke on the head or scratch her ears and Prompto couldn’t help rolling his eyes at his friend.

Not wanting to intrude on the three’s conversation Prompto pulled himself to his feet before stepping around the sitting room’s chairs to the stretching windows lining the walls. Broad slats of evening sunlight filtered through and Prompto closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of lazy warmth that slowly seeped into him. Through the window Prompto could spy the lights of the city flickering on gradually, and all over again Prompto found himself enraptured by the beauty of the city.

A shift of the shadows gave Umbra away as he settled into the spot beside Prompto, and he offered his messenger a brief smile before turning back to the window, leaning against the wall and enjoying the moment.

A knock disrupted the atmosphere they had built, and Prompto turned as Nyx approached the door to their quarters. He couldn’t help but to feel a little on edge. They were in Niffleheim territory after all, Altissia never did anything without the Empire’s permission first. He breathed a sigh of relief only after Nyx turned from the door to reveal the multitude of platters the servant had brought them. The servant in question carried more while a guard held the door open for them.

“Hey, can I get a hand with this or what?” Nyx strained, and Prompto covered his mouth to muffle the soft laugh from being heard. Judging by the sharp look Nyx shot him, Prompto wasn’t very successful.

“Yeah, yeah, I got it.” Libertus waved, taking some of the load from Nyx while Crowe grabbed a few off the poor servant with a smile.

Pryna trotted out of the way to Prompto’s side, leaning into his leg and Umbra settled on his other side. A flash of red reminded him of Noct’s response and Prompto shot his gaze back to his other friends before he could make a grab for the notebook. He wanted to wait to open it, his correspondence wasn’t for show.

The two members of the estate shot Gentiana unsure looks before bowing to Prompto, turning hesitantly to leave. Prompto stopped them with a call.

“Thank you and, please, extend my thanks to the kitchens as well.” Prompto gave them a short bow and the two gave disbelieving waves of their hands, attempting to brush it off.

Prompto watched them back out of the rooms with an amused smile, his hands folded before him and he couldn’t help but feel the warmth spreading through him at their behavior. He missed this feeling of interacting with the people. 

“Come on, highness. Time to eat.” Nyx called, pulling Prompto from his reminiscing.

The Glaives already had the food spread out on the table, each of them looking at Prompto expectantly, Crowe gestured to the empty seat beside her with a grin. Prompto smiled back at his friends, the feeling of warmth tingled and spread and he gently rubbed Pryna’s ears before he made his way over. For once he was able to put the notebook from his mind without trouble and enjoy the moment for what it was. With warm food, the company of his friends and the familiar protection of his messengers.


	28. Further is Forever XII

Prompto settled into his room for the night with a feeling of unease. It was nothing like the ones he got before trouble struck or disaster fell, but more like everything had been shifted to the left just a bit. Prompto had spent the last several days – was it really more than a week now? – in the constant company of at least one other person. The silence of the room weighed on him eerily and the emptiness of space where his friends belonged opened wide all around him. Even the company of his three messengers did little to help, and he almost felt bad at the thought, though he knew they wouldn’t hold it against him.

Prompto finished neatly folding the last of his clothes into a pile on the lounging chair along with the towel he had brought from his shower. He rubbed his fingers along the strings of his sleep attire with an absent smile. Prompto couldn’t help but to find it mildly amusing that Gentiana was retrieving clothes from Tenebrae, but she had the ability to appear wherever she wished and if that was how she chose to use it then he certainly wouldn't be found complaining. 

Prompto spared one more glance around the room, his gaze lingered on the window where the enchanting lights of nighttime Altissia beckoned like fairy lights. A quick shot with his camera immortalized the image and Prompto fondly set the device on the side table before clambering under the sheets with a content sigh.

Umbra leaped easily onto the bed and trotted over to Prompto, turning so that he could reach the notebook easier. Prompto thanked him with a ruffle of his head which Umbra huffed at but allowed. Prompto couldn’t help but to laugh softly at the messenger who laid next to Prompto where Pryna was curled up already.

Finding the page where Prompto had left his message was easy, the next page had quite a bit of writing on it, as well as two neatly folded letters addressed to Prompto.

Luna’s note happened to be the one he opened first, most of the letter consisting of how glad she was that Prompto was okay. There were fewer doodles Prompto noticed with a frown, worried at the thought that Luna might be feeling the weight of this journey on her spirits. Part of Prompto felt sorry for dragging her into it but a much larger part was glad that she was able to watch Noct’s back.

Iggy’s letter was much shorter and to the point, much of the fancier talk had been cut out in favor of getting to the point. The words of warning and advice warmed him much like Luna’s concern and to Prompto’s surprise there were a few lines towards the bottom from Gladio instructing Prompto to keep his chin up and tough it out until they got there.

Carefully, Prompto folded the letters again and set them next to his camera on the side table. Noct’s message was shaky and Prompto suspected it wasn’t entirely his friend’s bad hand writing at play. Prompto traced over the words, imagining Noct holding this very notebook only days ago, and how his fingers ached for him in that moment. His heart hurt terribly in anticipation of just how  _ close _ they were and it was killing Prompto.

_ We received your blessing, thank you Prompto. Please, take care of yourself and stay out of the Empire’s way. Stay safe, you mean a lot to me. And everyone else. _

_ Yours always, _

_ Noct _

Prompto smiled at Noct’s hopelessness, his cheeks heating.

A shift from Umbra caught Prompto’s attention and he closed the book carefully, a finger inside to keep the spot. With a bit of shuffling he sat so that his messenger was able to make his way over easier.

“What is it Umbra?” Prompto threaded his fingers through the fur on Umbra’s neck.

Umbra only pressed closer to Prompto, nose pushed into his cheek. Prompto sucked in a sharp breath as a voice drifted through the air as if he were in the room with them.

“ _ Let Prompto know… I’m okay, and he won’t have to wait much longer – we’ll be together again soon _ .”

“Was that… Noct?” Prompto asked, the warmth of tears gathered in his eyes and spilled over his cheeks. Oh, how different that voice sounded from that little boy Prompto knew. Prompto opened the notebook, flipped back a few messages and located the picture of the four friends in the diner. Now he had a voice to put to the face that Noct had grown into.

Prompto curled in the bed, notebook clutched to his chest as though if he hugged it tight enough Noctis might just feel it too.

* * *

The shift of weight on the bed roused Prompto from his sleep and he had to blink blearily a few times before the sight of Crowe’s face swam into view. There was a gentle look in her smile as she leaned closer and another shift drew Prompto’s eyes to Umbra who watched Crowe intently while Pryna lazily wagged her tail.

“Sorry, I knocked but you didn’t answer. Breakfast is here. C’mon.” Crowe called and shook his shoulder as his eyes drifted shut again.

Prompto groaned lightly before dragging himself up, a soft shudder snuck its way down his spine as he left the warm cocoon of blankets. The notebook was still clutched in one arm, impressions left behind where it was pressed into his skin.

Crowe’s gaze flitted to the notebook briefly but looked back to him just as quickly. Prompto whined when she grinned and ruffled his hair before making her way from the room.

“You’d better hurry, your highness. Those two might eat everything if you don’t make it there soon.” Crowe called over her shoulder, leaving the door to his room open.

There was a faint cry of protest from Libertus and soft laughter from Crowe that made its way into his room and Prompto felt a small smile tug his lips upwards. The sweet scent of food drifted from beyond the doorway and Prompto’s stomach grumbled deeply in anticipation. Prompto took a moment to gather his will to stand from the warm embrace of his wonderful bed to his change of clothes on the other side of the room.

Umbra and Pryna jumped from the bed as he stood, shaking the sleep from their fur and waiting patiently for Prompto to dress in the clothes Gentiana had left out for him in the sitting chair. On top of the neatly folded pile sat his glimmering brooch, the early morning light casting a gentle glow on it.

Prompto spared a moment to think of the Glaive who chose it for him, clasping the ornament in his hands and sending a prayer of gratitude for the warrior before dressing swiftly, being sure to repin the brooch over his heart. He traced one finger idly over the worn edges of the notebook now sitting prominently on the dresser, a slow smile taking over his lips. He'd pen a response to his friends before bed and send it on its way soon. Suddenly he was all too excited to hear from them again.

Prompto followed the sound of cheerful chatter to find his friends where he found them in the sitting room around the table where the mouthwatering smell of food enticed him. The three Glaives spare him brief looks before they continued without pause, setting the table and loading plates. Libertus steered Prompto into a chair already set up with a plate laden with food and Prompto smiled in thanks as his stomach rumbled again at the sight of freshly fried eggs and crispy bacon along with some morning pastries.

The burly Glaive found a seat beside Prompto while Crowe sat with Nyx across from them, and they all dug in appreciatively at the delicacies the manor kitchens had whipped up for them. Prompto made sure to slip Pryna and Umbra some of his sausages and smiled innocently when Libertus shot him a reproachful look.

“You know, for as… distant as Lady Claustra is,” Libertus spoke up, pushing another helping of some fried things Prompto had never seen before onto his plate, “She at least knows how to treat her guests.”

Nyx and Crowe shared a look from where they were helping themselves to another plate before Crowe turned to Libertus.

“Maybe it’s because it’s the Oracle.” Crowe offered, wagging her brows at Prompto, startling him from where he had been trying to avoid Libertus’ urging to eat more. “I mean, the staff all seem to be rather ah, eager to assist.”

Prompto only sat confused for a moment at the turn of the conversation, hadn’t the Glaives been reminiscing about their old home only moments before? He could feel the warmth of embarrassment heat his cheeks under the teasing glint in Crowe’s eyes and the laughter of Libertus.

Prompto barely heard the sharp knock under the ensuing chatter, but the quick turn of Pryna and Umbra’s heads towards the door alerted him to their guest. Prompto stood to answer but Nyx waved him away, already halfway across the room.

“It’s probably best if we answer the door, kid.” Libertus gently took Prompto’s elbow and maneuvered them out of eyesight.

Prompto could make out low murmurs as Nyx conversed with whoever lingered just out of sight. Crowe crept along the side of the room where she stilled, body tense.

“I’ll be sure to pass along the message, thanks.” Nyx shuts the door before the Glaive turned to them with a sigh.

“Well, your highness.” Nyx met Prompto’s eyes evenly and Prompto shifted at the seriousness of Nyx’s demeanor. “It seems Lady Claustra wants to have a chat.”

Prompto’s heart skipped a beat at the news. Having met Lady Claustra, her verdict could easily go either way. Either she would allow them to awaken Leviathan or pitch them from her city. He worried what might be running through her mind, but the woman was impossible for Prompto to read.

“Did they say when she expects me?” Prompto’s hands folded before him so he wouldn’t pick at them, a habit Gentiana had been trying to break him of for years.

Nyx shook his head, gaze drawn towards the window.

“They only said they’d send for you.”

Prompto’s breath caught as his stomach plummeted for a moment at those words. They were words he’d heard often in Tenebrae, and he had to forcefully remind himself that he was no longer in the clutches of the Empire. Prompto took a steadying breath and nodded, hyper aware of the tense atmosphere and piercing gazes of the three Glaives.

The weight of Pryna against his leg was a comforting anchor. A low whine escaped his friend, and Prompto sent her a reassuring smile. Umbra led the way to the couch, which Prompto did his best to not collapse into as he attempted to steady himself and shake off the spike of panic.

Sound slowly filled the air again as the Glaives reluctantly cleaned the mess of breakfast. Prompto dutifully ignored the looks from his friends and Libertus’ displeased grunt when he came across Prompto’s unfinished plate. He had to focus on his meeting with Lady Claustra and he couldn’t do that on nerves alone. Umbra placed his head in Prompto’s lap and he couldn’t contain the warmth that spread from his friend’s affection. Prompto threaded his fingers through Umbra’s fur and allowed himself a moment to unwind. They would make it through this. They always did.


	29. Further is Forever XIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *posts this from beyond the grave*  
> I am so so so sorry about how long I've been gone, this year kinda punched me in the face and hasn't stopped really since. I will most likely go down in posting rate, maybe every other week but you have my promise I won't stop updating! Even if the updates get a little sporadic they will happen!

Halfway through the evening found Prompto in Lady Claustra’s office, stomach twisted into uncomfortable knots. How he wished in that moment that he hadn’t left his friends back in their rooms. He longed for the warmth of Pryna and Umbra, the teasing tilt of Crowe’s smile, Libertus’ booming laughter, that steady support Nyx always provided without a word. Prompto took a deep breath, his expression smoothed free of any furrows. He would be okay. He always was.

Lady Claustra entered in the most well controlled frenzy Prompto had ever seen, a stack of papers in one hand demanded most of her attention even as the other waved off a chattering attendant clack along after her in rather ostentatious heels.

“Very well, I will review the reports and give my answer in due time.” She set down the papers and watched the woman purse her lips before turning sharply to leave. The door closed with a bang behind her. Lady Claustra hummed, before turning to Prompto.

“My apologies for keeping you waiting, Oracle.” She began, making no move to take a seat herself. “But let us get straight to the point, shall we? The reason I called you here, Lord Prompto, is to inform you of my decision.”

Prompto’s fingers tightened around each other slightly, the only sign of his nerves. “Oh, that is good to hear, Lady Claustra.”

She offered a thin smile, her arms crossed across her chest. “I have, of course, taken much into consideration. And there has been no shortage of people I might speak with to help provide a deeper insight and gave me the confidence that this was the best choice.”

Her gaze bore into Prompto and he smiled serenely back.

“Your messenger has informed me about your King. How he managed to gain the approval of both Titan and Ramuh, as well as their blessings. Certainly nothing to scoff at.”

The news that Gentiana had spoken to Lady Claustra without Prompto’s knowing came as a sharp surprise that Prompto fought to keep form showing. He couldn’t afford to appear at any sort of disadvantage in front of Lady Claustra.

“I have also been informed that this King of yours managed to take down numerous Imperial strongholds with only the support of his three retainers. However…”

Prompto’s heart hammered at the contemplative tone the secretary’s voice had taken.

“I do believe that the most reassuring talk I had was with former King Regis, who has offered the service of his Lucian resistance.” Lady Claustra unwound from her stance, her back ramrod straight. “I will come out and say it then. Altissia will allow you to awaken the Tidemother so that your King might receive of her blessing. We will also offer you and yours sanctuary from the Empire, so you can rest easy knowing that they will not touch you while we have any say in the matter.”

Prompto stood swiftly, shaking hands hidden with the sheer force he used to clench them. “You have my deepest thanks and my gratitude, Lady Claustra. I will do all that I can to ensure that the people of Accordo do not suffer needlessly.”

Lady Claustra only nodded once, offering her hand to Prompto and he took it with a small smile.

“We will be making an announcement that we have you in our care this evening. No doubt people will make their guesses as to what will be taking place soon, and I expect that you will lend the abilities of your company to the evacuation efforts?”

Prompto agreed readily, already imagining the faces the Glaives would make when he told them that he would be going in to face Leviathan alone.

“We will do all that we can. Of that, you have my word.” Prompto promised.

And with that he received an escort back to his roomed. Only when the door was securely shut behind him did he heave a deep sigh, and slunk to his couch in the sitting room. He had expected to have had to do a lot more talking and he felt a little grateful that Lady Claustra had deemed his input unnecessary, having put together her own opinion based on other’s reports. Likely she was only keeping him informed of her decisions and not ever seeking his permission.

“The Empire is going to have a field day when they hear about this.” Crowe piped up, leaning over the edge of the couch to grin down at Prompto.

Prompto peeked open one eye to look at her, his head still leaning on the back of the couch from where he had summarily collapsed in exhaustion. Crowe’s grin softened into a gentle smile and she ruffled his hair before rounding the couch to plop down beside him with a great big sigh.

Libertus snorted, unamused in his seat across from them. He set down a pack of cards on the table between their chairs while Nyx turned to regard them, leaning on the wall by the windows. Prompto’s gaze flickered between them all before he turned to watch the sun slide down the buildings, gold light filtering into the room in broad slats.

Crowe scoffed as she leaned forward and began to slide the cards in and out of the stack in practiced movements. Prompto’s attention latched onto the movements, curious about the cards and the weird symbols emblazoned on their faces.

“What should we play, kiddo?”

Libertus’ voice brought Prompto out of his enraptured daze, startled by the question. He pressed his lips in a thin line, mildly embarrassed that he didn’t know what Libertus was asking him. Obviously he was referring to the cards but Prompto had never seen anyone play them before, let alone have time to learn any himself. He hadn’t even known there was more than one!

“How about Cheat? It’s easy enough to learn.” Crowe chimed in, shifting until she sat upright and drew Libertus’ eyes from Prompto’s hunched frame.

Nyx had made no move to leave his position at the windows, his expression still shuttered off. The Glaive had been acting oddly ever since Ramuh, Prompto noted with a frown. He wasn’t entirely sure how to behave around Nyx sometimes, never knowing if Nyx was going to be distant or kind. When he caught Prompto watching him, something in Nyx’s eyes shifted before he let out a small sigh and made his way to the empty chair. He sat heavily, his frame slumped over his knees.

“Count me in, I haven’t played in ages.” Nyx gave Prompto a small smile and Prompto hesitantly smiled back before allowing Libertus and Crowe to explain the rules of the game to him.

Prompto doubtfully looked over his cards and when it came to be his turn he delicately set down a three while declaring “One three?”, looking to Crowe for confirmation.

She smiled and dipped her head, shuffling her cards about to draw when Libertus spoke.

“That was definitely a bluff.”

Prompto flipped the card to reveal that he had been telling the truth and Libertus grumbled as he collected the small pile in the middle.

Nyx grinned over his hand at his friend while Crowe gently elbowed Prompto in the side with a smile.

“Libertus likes to call bluffs on everyone,” Crowe called, throwing three cards into the middle. “Three fours.”

Libertus’ eyes narrowed and Crowe bared her teeth in a grin.

“Feel free to challenge it Libertus. Your hand looks a little skimpy.”

Prompto had a feeling she was lying about her hand but he didn’t want to call it on the off chance she was actually telling the truth. It went around the circle again with Libertus laying down one five and Nyx claiming a six. Prompto placed down a seven with more confidence while Libertus eyed everyone’s cards as though he could see through them if he just tried hard enough.

Crowe laid down only one card, declaring to Libertus “One eight.”

Libertus followed with one nine and Nyx one ten.

“Two Jacks.” Prompto called placing his cards in the pile.

Nyx frowned at the pile before staring intently at his own hand.

“You’re bluffing.” Libertus called with a grin. “There’s no way.”

“Sorry,” Prompto flipped his two cards to show they were in fact correct and Libertus groaned, once more collecting all the cards into his own hand.

“Damnit, Crowe you liar.” He spat, eyes narrowed at Crowe who only flashed a smile and shrug.

The second time around, Prompto set down two sixes and Crowe called a bluff, only to cringe when Prompto flipped to reveal his cards.

“Damn kid, you sure you never played cards before?” Libertus smirked at Crowe who flipped a rude hand sign to his amusement.

Prompto felt a flash of panic as his turn came around again but he didn’t have any tens. Without changing his expression he quickly mapped out what cards he would need in the next rounds and selected one of his other cards before placing it in the pile with a straight face.

None of the others even blinked at him and Prompto fought the urge to smile, instead he composed himself into an uncaring façade while the game continued. The Glaives’ expressions when they saw his ever dwindling hand quickly turned to horror as they realized he was winning and none of his last cards where bluffs.

With a smile Prompto laid his last card in his hand declaring “One King.”

“Bluff,” Nyx called with a resigned expression while Crowe snatched the card from the top of the pile to reveal the King with hearts on it.

Crowe groaned and tossed her hand onto the table followed by Libertus’ indignant yell that they could still play for places as Nyx folded his hand in a little more gracefully.

“There’s no point, Libertus. Crowe will get second and you and I will be stuck here the rest of the night playing by ourselves.”

Libertus collected the cards with a scowl before tucking them away. Dinner that night was once again an easy affair, the four of them passing quips and jabs again while Libertus grilled Prompto on how often he lied, much to Prompto’s amusement.

In comparison to the rowdy atmosphere, Prompto’s room was deathly quiet. The space yawned before him, and not even the presence of Pryna and Umbra could fill that emptiness. With reluctance, Prompto sat himself down and stared at the journal, unsure of what to say to his friends. He settled on something easy, letting them all know he had made it safely to Altissia and eagerly waited for the day he could see them.

Umbra went without preamble, vanishing around the corner of their rooms and Prompto sank into the bed with a subdued Pryna. He spent only a small time tossing about his bed before dragging his pillow with him to the sitting area and settling into the couch.

Soft light filtered through the windows and lit the couch in striking silver tones; the glitter of his ring caught his attention. Carefully Prompto rubbed a finger over the small stones set into the delicate metal, a warm smile worked its way onto his face and he pressed a small kiss to the promise.

A gentle hand startled Prompto from his doze and when he opened his eyes he could just make out the shape of Nyx standing over him. The light from the moon had moved further into the room and Prompto dragged his tired eyes back to the Glaive.

“What are you doing out here, your highness?” Nyx’s voice was kept low, but was still startlingly loud in the room.

It took a moment, but Prompto allowed himself to confide in his friend.

“My room was too big. Quiet.” He murmured.

Prompto couldn’t see his face, but Nyx gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze and then he was gone. Confused and feeling slightly upset at the Glaive’s sudden departure, Prompto curled tightly around his pillow, ignoring the gentle inquiries of Pryna.

Moments later, Prompto startled at a fumbling noise and two voices shushing, only to make more of a racket. He couldn’t contain his smile as the three Glaives came into the sitting room laden with pillows and blankets before setting up around his couch while trying to move the other furniture out of the way as quietly as possible. Crowe fiddled with a small device and soft sounds of music drifted through the air not long after. The sounds of the others breathing sooth Prompto’s nerves into gentle slumber, the voices on the radio a quiet murmur and the warmth of a blanket pulled him under.


	30. Further is Forever XV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, sorry. Didn't expect to get stuck out all evening, but here, have a real long chapter as a treat! Things are happening!

Prompto’s awareness came to him sluggishly, and he lay still while attempting to figure out what woke him. After a moment it registered that there were voices, what sounded to be Nyx and someone else attempting to speak quietly, but Prompto’s eyes scrunched in annoyance as their tones scraped against his ears.

He took a moment to rub the sleep out of his eyes without actually opening them and wrapped an arm around Pryna who had pushed her way onto the couch some time when he had been asleep. Prompto curled himself tighter around her warmth; idly listening to the sounds of the other Glaives shifting about the room. The sun’s light burned the inside of his eyelids a soft pink.

Prompto pried his eyes open and cast his gaze about for any of his friends but was momentarily blinded by the sheer brightness and had to blink back tears as his eyes watered instantly.

“Hey kid, how’d you sleep?” Libertus stepped into view, blocking some of the sun from Prompto’s face.

The sudden spike of Nyx and Crowe’s voices floated over from somewhere deeper in the room but Prompto couldn’t make out anything that was said. Libertus shifted and Prompto’s eyes drifted back to the Glaive before he buried his head into the pillow. He only offered Libertus a hum as his eyes slowly closed again.

“Hey, hey, wake up kid.” Libertus said, giving Prompto’s shoulder a gentle shake and Prompto whined at the disturbance. Pryna chuffed, amused, and made her way off the couch with a soft bunt of her head against his.

“Look, I’d like to let you get your beauty sleep, really I would. But those two over there will kill me if you skip another meal so you need to get your sleepy butt up and eat something.” Libertus took hold of Prompto’s arm now, trying to drag his unwilling, limp body from the couch.

Prompto allowed the man to pick him up with a pout but refused to let his pillow go and so he was all but carried to the table while clutching the small piece of heaven. It was such a lovely pillow. He wondered if Lady Claustra would let him keep it after they took care of Leviathan.

Prompto was only a little more awake when Crowe came into sight, taking a seat next to him with a heavy sigh and small smile. Prompto huffed when she ruffled his hair with a smirk.

“Sleep well, your highness?” Prompto stared emptily at the table desperately wishing he could just go back to sleep.

He felt like he hadn’t slept at all the previous night but it had to have been sometime after noon already. He hadn’t realized his eyes had closed until a hand was pushing his head up and came to a rest on his forehead. Prompto peeled his eyes open to see the worried face of Nyx frowning at him.

Prompto made an effort then to keep his eyes open and offer his friends a smile. He didn’t want them to worry.

“What’d I miss?” He asked, sizing up the food already lined up on the table and he certainly felt himself wake up a little at the prospect of the mouthwatering dishes available.

The others cast worried looks at one another before beginning to dish up lunch – late by the looks of it, the Glaives had attempted to keep the food warm – and Crowe filled him in.

“Well, I was right last night when I said the Niffs would have a field day. We’ve been informed to keep to our quarters as of now; the Empire’s been sending all sorts of people to get Claustra to hand you over.”

Prompto felt his stomach flip and fought through the haze of sleepiness to focus on the new problem at hand.

“Hey, it'll be fine, kid.” Libertus cut in before Prompto could start talking and handed him a plate laden with a little bit of everything. “They told us they weren’t handing you over for anything and besides, they’ve got a political wall as thick as Crowe’s cheating streak.”

Crowe showed her appreciation for that jab with a thrown roll and sent her eyes to the ceiling.

“Us staying in our rooms is just a precautionary measure, don’t worry too much about it.” Nyx spoke up, fork halfway to his mouth.

True to their word, all the Glaives were relaxed, partially dressed down into casual clothes, and Prompto realized he was still dressed in his sleep wear.

Prompto was disheartened to lose his appetite halfway through his plate but managed to choke down a few more bites under the watchful eyes of the Glaives. His stomach roiled, discontent with the amount of food he had eaten, paltry though it had been.

He excused himself from their company and made his way to his room. Pryna jumped from her spot beneath Crowe to join him and Prompto was glad for her company. Prompto threw his pillow in the direction of his bed before spotting the clothes Gentiana laid out for him on the chair as usual.

If he took longer than was strictly necessary in the shower no one mentioned it, and he sat heavily in the restored sitting room amongst the others in awkward silence. They spent a moment just staring about at one another before Prompto cleared his throat.

“I was wondering um,” he shuffled his camera about in his hands in lieu of looking any of them in the eyes. “I know  _ I _ can’t exactly leave the room, but if you guys dressed down you could sneak around Altissia right?” he pressed on before any of them could shoot him down. “I just, would really like to take some pictures of Altissia before Leviathan wrecks the place, you know?”

“I have no problem with it.” Crowe spoke first and Prompto looked up in time to see her glaring at the other two when it looked like they would go to protest.

Part of Prompto didn’t want them to leave, he felt safe around them. They had kept him company through some crazy stuff, but he really did want to be able to experience part of the city, and he also needed to speak to Gentiana without the risk of anyone hearing. Besides, Gentiana was more than capable of keeping Prompto safe.

“Come on you two, one night out won’t hurt anyone. His highness will be well looked after here.” Crowe frowned at them.

Prompto had to hide a grin when he caught Nyx grumbling under his breath, and could guess what the Glaive was mumblinging about. He had complained more than once that Prompto would be the death of him.

Prompto showed Crowe and Libertus how to operate his camera over dinner, the two leaned over, asking a hundred questions and Prompto felt like they were pushing for time. He didn’t mind, the flush of contentment kept him from letting them go too.

The three finally left after giving Prompto a list of house rules, primarily to not answer the door for anyone, not to leave the rooms and stay away from the windows. Once Gentiana showed herself, really she just walked down the hall when Prompto mentioned she would be able to watch over him in their absence, they reluctantly took their leave.

Prompto sagged into the couch when he was sure they were gone, allowing the fatigue that had dogged his every step that day to finally overcome him and his eyes drooped against his will. Prompto sent a pleading glance towards Gentiana who swiftly made her way to his side, frown marring her usually peaceful face.

“The covenants take their toll upon you. You should rest while you can, my child.”

Prompto shook his head; he had wanted to talk to Gentiana, not sleep. Though the sound of slumber was a tempting siren’s call he refused to allow himself any loss of time with his friends.

“’M not sleepy Gentiana, honest.” He murmured, his traitorous eyes blinking slowly against his will.

Pryna whined and pushed her nose into his arm and Prompto’s eyes opened,  _ when had he closed them _ , and stared at Gentiana defiantly.

“Our sister’s temper is not one to be quelled.” Gentiana spoke with a sigh, without further prompting. “She has little care for mankind and demands their respect unconditionally for her power. However, she respects resolve. Do not back down from her, my child, and she will allow a trial but not without a fight. Please, take care in your confrontation with her and give no quarter.”

Prompto swallowed thickly, wishing desperately for Ramuh’s detached kindness or Titan’s grumbling. Instead he took comfort in the cool hand of Gentiana as she gently cradled his face to look him in the eye.

“Take care, my child. Do not take unnecessary risks.”

Prompto smiled gently at his caretaker and nodded before allowing the sleep pulling at him to finally drag him into the comforting nothing of slumber.

Crowe woke him with a gentle shake to the shoulder, and Prompto could hear Libertus laughing with Nyx about something, but his attention was snagged on the cold treat Crowe held in her hand. With a grin she offered him the ice cream cone which he took with delight, far more awake than he had been before, interrupted only by a small cough and Crowe’s chastising to eat slower.

“Finish your dessert and then head to bed, got it, kid?” Libertus leaned on the back of the couch near Prompto’s head and Nyx stepped into the sitting area, jacket still slung casually over one shoulder.

Prompto smiled at them while he licked the sticky melted treat from the side of his cone and hands before Gentiana held out a napkin with an admonishing smile. So Prompto spent the time he ate his treat with regales from the city and all the sights he was missing out on. They had taken pictures, of course, and Prompto smiled at the horribly tilted frames of some of them, his poor friends just didn’t know how to take pictures it seemed.

Prompto almost didn’t want to go to bed that night. Despite the frozen dessert and gritty fatigue in his eyes, the warmth of most of his friends made him smile until his cheeks began to hurt. So he bade his friends a good night if only to get them to stop nagging and slipped from his room later.

The moon was just making her way through the sky, only barely past the horizon, and Prompto could see the glimmer of night life from the window of the sitting room. He smiled down as he looked over one of the few good pictures his friends had captured, a group shot of them smiling in front of a series of stunning fountains.

Prompto’s eye caught on movement outside the window and he peeked out, curious to catch sight of the odd pedestrian outside the estate’s gates. Except, this person wasn’t outside the gates. They stood there in the middle of the courtyard and they were looking straight at Prompto.

His smile fell and his heart stopped. Prompto’s muscles refused to move and he could make out the smile on Ardyn’s face as the chancellor removed his hat and gave an exaggerated bow before turning and vanishing into the shadows.

Prompto went straight to bed, curling into the warmth of Pryna and trying to ignore the cold dread curling in his heart.

* * *

Prompto was the first one up the next day, but not out of any sense of punctuality or rising with the sun. He woke with a startled fit of coughing as a throbbing pain pierced his chest. Prompto sat up in his bed for a moment, just trying to catch his breath, before he collapsed back into the pillows, hand twisted into his nightshirt. Vaguely, he registered that he was shaking.

That quickly proved to be an unsurprisingly useless endeavor, and so Prompto pulled himself out of the comfort of his bed. A shiver of cold air chased down his spine. Idly, he flipped the small radio off, a gift from Crowe. A small smile flitted across his face for Pryna when she dragged herself from her own sleep to follow.

Prompto stumbled into a few things on his way to the sitting room and he wished he could have blamed the dark for it, but his feet just weren’t moving like he wanted them to. He felt pricks in his eyes from his frustration and he drew a shaky breath to calm himself down. He collapsed into the couch that was quickly becoming his most common haunt and sank into its comforting embrace.

Oh, how he longed for his friends, fingers aching as they shook uncontrollably. Prompto shoved his hands under his arms in anger; he didn’t want to look at them and their numb tremors.

A glance to the windows revealed a faint line of a rising sun on the horizon and Prompto drew a heavy breath. The numbness wasn’t limited to his hands anymore it seemed. It had traveled some way up his arms and, while Prompto was glad he no longer felt discomfort in the burned arm, he worried that his condition had taken such a turn seemingly overnight.

The thought of his wounded arm seemed to drag his eyes to the source of the injury. The Ring of the Lucii sat innocently on his finger, somehow managing to glint darkly even in the lightless room. Prompto could still somehow feel the weight of it on his finger.

A hand on his shoulder nearly sent him into another fit before Libertus’ frowning face came into view and Prompto relaxed into the man’s warm touch.

“You okay, kid? You didn’t answer me just a second ago.”

Prompto smiled up at Libertus as he tucked his hands in between his legs to hide the tremors.

“Sorry, just had a lot on my mind.”

Libertus didn’t look convinced, but the quiet sounds of Nyx and Crowe making their way down the hall deterred him from pushing the matter any further. Nyx was already at the door when the knock rang out, signaling their arriving breakfast. Prompto watched the three Glaives go about the room in what he assumed to be their morning.

Nyx and Crowe only spared him glances as they set up the table and Prompto instantly worried how he was going to make his way to the table without alerting the Glaives to his current condition. 

His decision was made for him when the smell of something made its way over and he had to press a hand to his mouth to keep from being sick.

Swallowing down his nausea, Prompto attempted to stop his body from shaking when a gentle hand found its way to his forehead.

“You don’t feel like you have a fever. Did he feel warm at all the other day, Nyx?” the soft voice of Crowe floated past him as he attempted to pull himself together. He was doing a stellar job at keeping his condition a secret from his friends already.

“No, not at all.” Nyx’s brows were furrowed as he came to a stop a few steps away from the couch.

“Kid seemed pretty out of it earlier, too.” Libertus chimed in, setting the last plate on the table before he leaned on the chair, his attempt at nonchalance belied by his tone.

Prompto gathered himself before he raised his head from Crowe’s hand and smiled at his friends.

“I’m okay you guys, just a little under the weather today.”

Of course his lie was ruined by a horrible squeezing pain in his chest that forced his breath to still in his throat before a horrible cough tore its way through him. Prompto bent over from the intensity of the pain, the squeezing sensation much worse than the one that woke him.

The Glaives instantly burst into motion around him. Crowe caught hold of his shoulders to steady him, carding one hand through his hair as tears pricked Prompto’s eyes. Nyx swore and jerked but stopped himself from moving any closer, instead he backed off and let Crowe take care of Prompto while Libertus quickly made his way to Nyx’s side.

Prompto lolled against the back of the couch when Crowe gently pushed him back so he wasn’t hunched over. While he found it easier to catch his breath, he had no desire to face the piercing eyes the Glaives turned on him.

Pryna let loose a whine that tore at Prompto and he turned half lidded eyes to his messenger to find her lying on the floor, eyes soft and sad as they took him in. Prompto couldn’t find in himself to lie to her, never Pryna.

“What’s going on highness?” Nyx’s voice cut through the air, reminiscent of the icy demeanor the Glaive exhibited at Fenestala Manor. Prompto mutely shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut as tears burned forth and he felt like screaming in frustration.

The silence ate him up and Prompto had to use all of his willpower to avoid giving in. Instead he focused on evening his breaths. A wave of fatigue rolled over him and Prompto felt his eyes flutter in the wake of it before a cool hand brushed wayward strands from his face.

The frowning face of Gentiana took up his whole visage and Prompto felt his body finally relax from its coiled tension. A moment of confusion tangled up his thoughts when he realized the light slanting through the windows was brighter than it had been before. The three Glaives were nowhere to be seen and his heart hurt at the thought that they were upset with him again.

“My child, you must awaken. The covenants have demanded much of you, and your companions worry rightfully.”

The shifting of clothes barely reached his ear and Prompto wondered distantly if it was Gentiana or his missing friends.

Prompto’s awareness came gradually until he realized that he had fallen unconscious in front of the three Glaives and hours had passed since the early morning. Prompto shifted his gaze from Gentiana’s worried face to the heavy ring on his hand and he felt a wave of anger well up. Frustration built in his chest heavily until it felt like he would burst.

Prompto angrily ripped the ring from his finger and clenched his hand around it tight enough that he could feel it through the numb haze that had become his hands. He didn’t dare throw it against the wall but the heavy sensation of it resting in his palm did nothing to abate Prompto’s sudden anger.

A look up revealed Gentiana, her face downturned. Prompto could make out a sorrowful dip to her lips, and suddenly his anger abated. He wasn’t the only one suffering here nor was it the fault of the Lucii.

“You should speak with your friends, my child. Hiding things will not make them any less real, you will only worry them more.” Gentiana swept through the room, pausing before she left entirely. “You should also prepare yourself to face your brother, I believe you will meet him again sooner rather than later.”

Prompto bowed his head over his hand, aching more from the misery of being left alone than the failing of his body. It felt horribly like their time in Tenebrae all over again.

Prompto rolled back into the couch unsteadily with a soft groan only to once more have someone guide him forward gently. He cracked his eyes open to see which Glaive had been sent to scold him only to meet the worried crease of his brother’s eyes.

“Ravus…” Prompto murmured, wondering where all of his earlier strength went.

“You are unwell, brother.” Ravus carefully set Prompto upright before kneeling in front of Prompto’s seat mindful of the prone Pryna at their feet. 

Prompto’s eyes fluttered at the sensation of his brother’s hand tracing the curve of his cheek before carding through his hair. He didn’t think he could make it to his bed, let alone another covenant. The mere thought of standing before Leviathan and demanding she submit to Noctis now almost made him want to cry. He just wanted to rest, for all of this to be behind him already.

The fingers of Prompto’s right hand tightened around the ring and his head rose at the thought. He might not make the journey to Noct’s side. Not if Leviathan took what little strength he had left. But his friends could. Ravus could.

“Please,” He allowed his trembling hand to unfurl, the ring a stark contrast against the pale pallor of his skin, and looked up into his brother’s face, eyes wide. “See the ring to Noctis.”

Ravus jerked away as though the ring had burned him, and Prompto remembered with a sinking feeling that it had already taken his brother’s arm. Ravus rose sharply and turned to the windows, gazing at something Prompto couldn’t see and he felt a spike of sorrow at causing his brother such distress.

“I’m, I don’t think I can make it there. My body is already-” Prompto was cut short by a sudden cough as he felt his heart stutter painfully once more.

Ravus turned towards him quickly, and Prompto hated the sheer sorrow he could see in those eyes.

“I will not.”

Prompto wouldn’t have believed it had been his brother that had spoken if he hadn’t seen him respond with his own eyes. With a shake Prompto bowed his head so Ravus couldn’t see the building tears that he fought to keep down.

“I will not, brother.” Ravus’ boots barely made a sound as he came to a stop before Prompto once more.

“You must carry the ring to Noctis, Prompto,” Ravus gently folded Prompto’s hands around the ring once more and Prompto’s head rose at his name falling from his brother’s lips. “This is your calling, find the strength in you for  _ you _ . For once, think not of others but for yourself.”

Prompto met Ravus’ eyes, tight as though he were in pain and barely managed a nod before he broke down in his brother’s arms. Maybe it was a much needed moment, or he had been craving the embrace of Ravus, but after Prompto had cried himself out with great heaving sobs he felt much better than he had before.

“Dry your eyes, brother.” Ravus carefully wiped the wetness from Prompto’s face before cradling it between his hands.

Prompto suppressed a shiver at the feeling of the false metal against his face and instead leaned into the warmth of the other. For just this moment he would allow himself this time with his brother, a moment of security before facing the world and his friends again. But he would, his friends deserved an explanation from him. No more hiding.


	31. Further is Forever XVI

A soft knock drew Prompto from the hazy, content fog he had fallen into and he stirred, reluctantly sitting up straight. His brother’s arms tightened around him briefly, a reassuring squeeze before allowing Prompto to slide up. A sound from down the hall unearthed Crowe from its shadows, determination pushing her steps but her head stayed turned from Prompto’s view.

He returned his face to his brother’s shoulder as the voices of Crowe and a servant muddled until he couldn’t understand what was being said, nonsense washing over him. Ravus’ arms came back up around him in a hug before gently settling Prompto back into the seat.

“Our time comes to an end now, brother. Remember what I have told you and find the strength to inspire your king.” Ravus took Prompto’s hand with the ring and carefully slid the cool metal back onto its resting place on his middle finger.

With a soft kiss pressed to Prompto’s forehead, Ravus was gone.

Crowe shut the door to their quarters in such a subdued way that the entire image sent alarm bells ringing in Prompto’s head. She was always so bright; he hated seeing her like that. Hated being the reason she was like that.

“We need to talk.” Crowe’s voice was steely, so unlike the demeanor Prompto had only just seen. However those downcast eyes bore into him now, an unrelenting front that Prompto would be unable to surpass even if he had wanted to.

He could only nod, tucking his hands in his lap as Crowe gave a sharp nod in return and made her exit briskly, shoulders tight. Prompto took a deep breath; this is what he had decided anyway. There was nothing other than his fear withholding this information from his friends. He was so used to not confiding in anyone. His usual everyday of taking on relentless burdens alone, as he always had in Tenebrae, wasn’t his norm anymore.

He didn’t want to worry them over something that they would be unable to help. But maybe he was scaring them more when they didn’t understand what was happening. Even if they could do nothing about the course Prompto had set himself on, he could let them at least try to be there to offer their support.

One by one, the Glaives filed into the room and took up seats around Prompto’s. The silence stretched so thin around them that it felt almost as if it would snap at any moment. Prompto twisted his hands in his lap. How could he even try to begin explaining everything?

Libertus cleared his throat, shifting uneasily when everyone’s attention was drawn to him.

“Why don’t we start easy, kid?” Libertus’ head hadn’t risen from its partially bowed position, but when Prompto looked he could see that the Glaive was staring intently at him. “What’s happening to you?”

Well, that was the issue here, wasn’t it?

“I told you, back in Tenebrae, that I had to pay a price for the covenants.” Prompto drew in a shaky breath and folded his hands together in his lap to keep them from shaking.

Crowe shook her head before her eyes bore into Prompto.

“Why the sudden turn, though? You got better.”

Prompto looked away from her, thinking over the past few days. Now that he knew what to look for, he could look back and see all the little things that added up to his current condition. Constant fatigue being the most prominent. 

He had to heave a breath to stall another cough working its way from his chest as he felt his heart flutter. Instead, Prompto cleared his throat awkwardly, wincing when the Glaives’ eyes all darted in his direction at the sound.

“Not…really.” Prompto admitted, unable to look any of his friends in the eye.

He resisted the urge to sigh again and raked a hand through his hair in frustration. He’d already come to the decision to talk to his friends, so why was it so hard to force the words from his mouth? Of course, he couldn’t just burst out and say ‘Hey, guess what? My body is failing due to the stress of forging the covenants and I most likely won’t make it much farther past another one’?

Prompto slumped into the seat; partly exhaustion, part frustration.

“What does that mean?”

Nyx’s voice was even, his face left nothing to be discerned but Prompto could see the whitening knuckles as the Glaive slowly dug his fingers into the arms of his chair.

“It means,” Prompto sighed “that I was never going to ‘get better’. The price of the covenants is…a long story.”

Prompto paused for a moment to gather his thoughts, twisting his ring idly under the gazes of the Glaives. He supposed none of them were going anywhere that evening and so he told them everything from the beginning.

It took a fair time, just as Prompto knew it would, but the Glaives remained silent throughout it all. No one spoke as he told them about the shared destiny of him and Noctis, at least what he knew of it, or when he told them about the Starscourge.

The most he received was when he finally spoke about the covenants and what he knew would be at the end of his journey. None of the Glaives would look in his direction, but Prompto could see the tightness of their jaws and even the glisten of tears on Libertus’ face.

“So, what? Are you saying there’s nothing we can do?”

Prompto didn’t mention the strain of Libertus’ voice or the angry glitter of his eyes, only offered them a small, sad smile and a hesitant nod.

Nyx cursed before standing abruptly and marching to the windows, back stiff and hands shaking. Prompto tightened his hands in his lap, wondering if he had made the right choice in telling his friends the truth.

A gentle hand carefully untangled Prompto’s fingers from one another and he looked up into Crowe’s sorrowful face.

“We’ll be with you, every step of the way. So please, don’t hide anything else from us?”

Prompto could feel the sting of tears in his eyes with the look Crowe was giving him, and he barely managed a nod before squeezing his eyes shut tightly. After, there wasn’t anything else said, and Prompto felt weighed down by the silence. Dinner was a morose affair. No one able to meet anyone else’s eyes, so the only thing Prompto ever dared look at was whatever food Libertus piled onto his plate.

Nyx was the first to leave for bed. The two remaining Glaives looked after him knowingly before helping Prompto to his room. Crowe and Libertus were reluctant to leave Prompto by himself, and while he knew they were right to worry, he just wanted to be alone for once. He was so emotionally drained he didn’t think he could handle another conversation even with his friends at the moment. He just wanted to sleep.

Libertus stayed long enough to see Prompto safely to bed before muttering a good night and slipping from the room. To Prompto’s surprise, Crowe remained behind. A critical eye scanned him top to bottom, and he felt oddly exposed even under the heavy blankets.

Without much warning, Prompto found himself wrapped in Crowe’s arms. Slowly, she brushed a hand through his hair and pushed his head gently to lie on her shoulder and Prompto let her.

“We aren’t angry with you, promise. We are just angry at your situation. It’s not fair.” Crowe pulled away slowly, cupping one of his cheeks in a warm palm. She gave him a sweet smile before dropping a kiss onto the top of his hair.

Crowe was gone in a moment, but her warmth lingered with him. Pryna found him with a smile on his face for the first time that day, which grew when Umbra followed her in shortly after.

Ignis’ letter was bitterly short, a to-the-point update on everyone’s status and health and how eager everyone was to set sail already. Gladio had taken up the second half of Iggy’s letter to add in that they had been through a lot and that it would all be worth it when they would meet up. Prompto smiled at the rather crass manner that Gladio proclaimed they would ‘kick the Empire’s ass’ and appreciated the shield’s light hearted way.

Luna’s letter was a long elegant profession of how absolutely excited she was to finally meet Prompto. He could feel his cheeks ache with the width of his smile and he carefully held the letter away from his lap so that the falling tears didn’t smudge Luna’s beautiful handwriting. There were many wishes of good health and safety and Prompto traced the outline of her name at the bottom of the letter.

He could remember the first time he had seen her name, tidily stitched into the corner of a handkerchief. It was with a warm heart that he folded her letter and placed it on top of Iggy and Gladio’s.

Their notebook opened with a slight creak of well-worn pages and a weary spine. Prompto delicately flipped through the many pages filled with Noct’s and his own handwriting. Years of messages meticulously held by this faithful notebook, Prompto cherished every letter written, every sticker placed within, and each picture filled with the smiling faces of Noctis, Luna, Ignis, Gladio.

_ We will be there soon and I will see you again in Altissia, just wait for me. All that time was worth it, Prompto, I promise. Just hang on a little bit longer. _

_ Yours, _

_ Noctis. _

Ravus had told Prompto to find a strength within for himself. If that strength was the determination to finally see Noctis one more time, then so be it. He would live as long as it took to meet up with Noctis again, even if it meant it would be another goodbye, he wouldn’t stop going forward a second before.

* * *

Prompto found himself curled in the armchair near his window that night, radio tucked into the bend of his leg and camera clutched in hand. An occasional shudder would wrack down his body but Prompto fought back the encroaching feeling of sickness. He refused to let it take him over.

Instead, he turned his attention to the many pictures stored on his new card. He lingered on the numerous shots of chocobos from the outpost and spared a bit of time for the ones depicting the Glaives fighting off the occasional beast.

Prompto’s eyes burned every time he blinked, but sleep just wouldn’t come no matter how he tried. Distantly, he could hear the voices of the Glaives, muffled, but unmistakably an argument. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly in vain against the sound. He pulled his tiny radio closer, dialing up the volume just enough to cover the voices of his friends.

This was how the morning greeted Prompto, curled up in his chair still, a radio talk station buzzing incoherently from the folds of his lap. Prompto blinked in the blinding light of the rising sun just barely peeking from the horizon, and wondered how much sleep he had managed to snag throughout the night.

After carefully placing his radio on the table beside him, Prompto shuffled his way into the sitting room. The light barely reached through the windows and only the lone figure of Nyx made any movement as he shifted in place.

The Glaive had a steaming cup in hand and a furrow between his brows as he watched the sun glinting above the buildings of Altissia. Nyx didn’t give any indication of knowing Prompto was there and so he carefully made his way to the couch. He wasn’t sure if Nyx was still angry with him or not, but he decided to err on the side of caution and kept to himself.

“Did you always know this was gonna happen?”

The sudden question broke the silence and almost made Prompto jump. It had been quiet, soft in a way that made Prompto sad even though he had no idea why.

“What makes you ask something like that?” Prompto asked hesitantly, unwilling to disclose just how long he had known, which in reality wasn’t  _ that _ long. He still had trouble accepting it at times himself.

Nyx turned slightly, his eyes bored into his cup but he spoke clearly. “Something you said back in Insomnia.”

And that was the end of that, Nyx turned his back and walked to the window farthest from Prompto’s couch without waiting for a response. A part of Prompto felt torn. He wanted his friends to not be mad at him, and had told them the truth even though he had been scared to death to do so. Prompto took a deep breath as his eyes slid closed. His friends were allowed to be angry with him, he couldn’t tell them how to feel but it still stung.

He managed to drift in and out for the duration of the awkward silence until Crowe and Libertus found their way into the sitting room. Libertus greeted Prompto with a brief check on his temperature and a reassuring pat to his shoulder while Crowe shot a glare towards Nyx’s back. Unfortunately, this was how they ended up spending the majority of their day together and Prompto felt like screaming in frustration, while the occasional fit came over him.

Pryna and Umbra lounged wherever Prompto found himself throughout the day, be it under the table during meals or about the couch when he was resting. Pryna was the less energetic of the two for once, opting to stay as close to Prompto as possible. Often he found his fingers idly threaded into her fur or working at her ears while she huffed and sank lower into his lap. Umbra sat guard diligently, more often than not at Prompto’s feet.

The insufferable silence was eventually broken by Crowe, her phone making a loud noise as she set it down with more force than was strictly necessary.

“How about we bring you something from town, kiddo?” she asked in a much gentler tone than Prompto expected.

Part of him didn’t feel like he actually had much of a choice and so he nodded his head mutely, eyes wide. Crowe’s smile softened, and when her eyes warmed, Prompto felt himself relax.

“Okay. I heard about a really good restaurant last time we were out, so we’ll be sure to bring you something back.”

She stood swiftly from her seat and grabbed her phone from the table before she ruffled Prompto’s hair playfully. Crowe’s hand stilled and she bent down into Prompto’s line of sight.

“Be sure to behave while we’re gone, okay?” she stood and grabbed her jacket from where it was slung over the back of the couch. “Libertus, let’s go. Nyx, be sure to keep a careful eye on his highness and give us a call if anything happens!”

Then, before Nyx or Prompto could say anything she was gone. Libertus trailed after her with a helpless shrug at Nyx’s questioning look, only offering a wave goodbye to Prompto.

Prompto opened his mouth to make a remark to Nyx but the man stood with a sigh and made his way past Prompto without a word.

“I’m sorry.”

It slipped from Prompto’s mouth before he even registered that he’d said anything. He could make out Nyx’s form freezing and then his vision was gone the next moment, obscured by tears that fell rapidly. He found that he couldn’t stop now that they’d started.

“I’m—I’m sorry. For not telling you about the, about the covenants or how I—I…” Prompto trailed off into another sob, unable to string anything more coherent together. He just wanted Nyx to forgive him so they could be friends again.

He distantly heard Nyx curse and then he was there and Prompto was being wrapped in a hug while Nyx rubbed circles into Prompto’s back. A fit of coughs seized Prompto as his breath heaved and he had to take a moment to catch his breath before slowly calming down and Nyx pulled away to assess him.

Prompto shuddered, tiredly wiping his face dry and avoiding Nyx’s eyes as best he could. He hadn’t meant to break down like that, he was just frustrated and tired of all the tension and not entirely sure what to do about it.

Nyx sighed and pulled himself from his position on the ground where he had ended up crouching while Prompto tried to even his breaths. The couch shifted as Nyx carelessly sat himself beside Prompto, Pryna leaving her spot to make room for the man. Prompto felt awkward being the loudest thing in the room. He self-consciously twisted his hands together and debated the possibility he could make an escape to his room.

“I used to have a little sister.”

A statement: quiet, somber. There’s a reverence and a sorrow so deep that Prompto wondered how Nyx carried it.

“We lived in Galahd, one of the most beautiful places you’ll ever see. It’s not far from Insomnia, actually. Close enough that we avoided any conflict when King Mors drew the Wall back to the capital. We were safe, but then twelve years ago the Empire launched an assault on our islands. We didn’t stand a chance.”

Nyx’s eyes were far away, his fists clenched and eased as he spoke. Prompto knew the feeling.

“I couldn’t save her or our mother.” Nyx lifted his hand and stared blankly at it. “I would have died if it weren’t for her.”

The Glaive shut his eyes and tilted his head back until it rested on the back of the couch, throat bobbing as he swallowed hard. “Some older brother I had turned out to be.”

Nyx drew in a breath before hesitantly continuing. “You don’t need to apologize to me, that should be my line. I’m not angry at you; I just keep feeling like I’m losing her all over again.”

Nyx looked like he was going to say something else but stopped himself at the last second.

Prompto turned from Nyx and looked past the windows to the darkening sky.

“When the Empire invaded Tenebrae, Ravus and I watched Glauca cut down our mother. Ravus got hurt and he begged me to go with Regis. I almost did. I could have grabbed his hand and escaped to Insomnia and been free. But I looked back and saw my brother at the mercy of the Empire and I was more scared for him than my own life.”

That sky looked much like it had when the Imperial forces had dropped into Tenebrae and Prompto could see the scene playing out before him all over again.

“They would have killed him. He wasn’t the Oracle, and he held no importance to them if I hadn’t been there to play hostage.” Prompto glanced to his side to see Nyx’s piercing eyes intently observing him from his reclined position.

“He did so much for me already I was gladly willing to give up myself to ensure he could live another day. I believed that there was a future worth seeing but only if he could see it too. Maybe that’s what your sister was feeling. That she believed in a brighter future too. One that she wanted you to see.”

Nyx let out a suspiciously wet chuckle but Prompto kept his eyes in front of him to allow Nyx his privacy.

“You don’t pull punches do you?”

Prompto’s lips twitched into a small smile but left it at that. His chest felt lighter, the air just a little easier to breath.

The moment shattered when a shrill ring emitted from Nyx’s pocket. The Glaive dug it out with a sigh, answering without checking who was calling.

“Ulric.”

Nyx’s face scrunched in confusion and he glanced at Prompto for a moment before attempting to ask something only to cut himself off with a grumble.

“Here, it’s for you, highness.” Nyx held out the device for Prompto who gingerly took it and held it to his ear like he’d seen Nyx hold it.

“Hey, kid?” Libertus’ voice came through so clearly Prompto was half startled before he answered that it was him. 

When Libertus spoke again Prompto could hear his smile. “Hold on, I got someone here for you.”

The phone crackled with people shuffling about and Prompto could only make out faint murmurs before a new voice spoke through the device.

“Hello?” the person on the other end sounded just as confused as Prompto and he couldn’t contain a small noise of surprise at the familiar voice.

“Noct?”


	32. Further is Forever XVII

There was silence on the other end until, “Prompto…?”

Prompto let out a disbelieving laugh, pressing the phone just a little closer to his ear.

“Yeah, it’s me.”

Prompto could hear Noctis laughing through the phone then, faint voices of others drifted through, barely audible under that amazing sound. Prompto couldn’t contain his own joy and laughed along with his friend.

“We received your “blessing” by the way. Luna would like to thank you for that.”

Prompto blinked while his brain tried to connect dots that he didn’t have.

“My blessing…? What are you talking about, Noct? And that’s really the first thing you say to me after all this time?” Prompto huffed, a smile growing on his face. “You’re such a dork.”

Noctis gave a short laugh and Prompto tried his best to absorb as much of the sound as he could.

“I mean all the crap we went through for those covenants. Titan tried to kill us, which none of us were very enthusiastic about so we were a little hesitant about what Ramuh might have had in store for us. It was a cave full of daemons, in case you were wondering.”

Prompto is suddenly very glad he wasn’t the one earning the god’s approval as he tried to hide his wince. But the tone Noctis had adopted was full of amusement and so Prompto accepted that his friend wasn’t actually upset about it.

“Sorry, for what it’s worth. They didn’t exactly tell me what would be on the test so I guess you couldn’t cheat.”

Noctis snorted at that, and Prompto heard him take a breath to respond when he let out an odd noise, sort of like he’d been stepped on. Prompto could hear a scuffle where various things made it across the line such as Noct yelling “Luna, get  _ off _ of me, I'm still talking to him.” and another yelling for him to “ _ share _ dammit!” while someone laughs.

“Hello? Is Prompto still there?” a crisp voice that Prompto doesn’t recognize made itself known across the phone, accent lilting the words pleasantly.

“Yes, I am. Who’s this?” he asks curiously.

“Ah, excuse me. My name is Ignis Scientia; it’s a pleasure, Prompto.”

Prompto’s lips curl up into a warm smile, glad to put a voice to Ignis’ face. He had been one of Prompto’s earliest friends and one he had been most eager to meet.

“I’m afraid Noctis and Luna have proven themselves unable to behave in public,” Iggy must have been giving the two a look as the faint sounds of struggle quieted into nothing. “How are you faring Prompto, it has been some time since last we spoke in length.”

And they hadn’t, not since before the fall of Insomnia, and how Prompto missed their talks. Then there was the fact that stationary probably wasn’t exactly on the top of their shopping list lately, let alone time to compose a long letter.

“Much better now, thanks.” Prompto wiped a couple tears that fell from his eyes, cheeks aching from the width of his smile. “How’ve you guys been holding up?”

“I think we’d all do better with a bit of rest, but with all things considered, rather well. It would be nice to have everyone together after all of this has blown over.” Ignis’ voice was warm and Prompto could hear the smile in his voice as well.

Prompto would like nothing more and couldn’t offer anything other than a soft “Yeah.”

A beep came from the phone and Prompto pulled it from his face to look at the screen only to see a flashing red rectangle. Nyx leaned over cautiously and scowled.

“Low battery, better wrap it up highness.”

Prompto’s heart dropped as he hesitantly pulled the phone back up to his ear but it seemed that Ignis had heard Nyx over the line as he bid a short goodbye, barely heard over the shouted “Sleep tight Prompto!” that he could only assume was Gladio.

The sound of beeping covered up the sound of movement before Noctis’ voice came over the line again.

“Hey, you take care of yourself, okay? I mean it Prompto.” Noctis’ tone left no room for argument and Prompto was slightly taken aback at how serious his friend had become. “In just a few days we’ll take care of Leviathan and then we’ll all be together again. Promise.”

“I’ll be waiting.” Prompto’s other hand came up to cradle the phone while his eyes slid shut. If he just listened to Noctis’ voice talking to him he could almost pretend that he was there with him at that moment.

The line cut out before either of them could say anything else. Prompto pulled the phone back and stared blankly at the black screen for a moment before handing the device to Nyx with a soft thanks. Suddenly, he didn’t feel much like talking.

With a sigh, he dragged himself up from the couch and made his way to his bed. Pryna followed diligently behind and Prompto noticed for the first time that Umbra was nowhere to be seen. He cast a quick look about the room in the hopes of catching any sign that his wayward messenger might have been lurking about somewhere but the shadows gave no clues. Pryna huffed and leaned into his leg, her version of a smile apparent on her face.

“Okay, let’s get ourselves into bed then. Nyx, could you tell Libertus and Crowe I’m sorry for not waiting up? I don’t think I can stay awake any longer.”

Nyx looked startled at first before he nodded. “Yeah, sleep well, your highness. We’ve got a busy few days ahead of us.”

Prompto’s bed had never felt more comforting than in that moment. He gratefully sank into its embrace letting the voices of his friends take him into slumber, Pryna pressed tightly to his back. He woke briefly when Crowe and Libertus came bustling back into the rooms but sleep pulled him back under swiftly. Before he knew it the sunlight was brushing the skin of his face and he woke peacefully for the first time in days.

The Glaives were, of course, already up for the day, and in a small circle as they played another game with Libertus’ stack of cards. Curiosity piqued, Prompto made his way over beside Libertus who sat on the other half of Prompto's couch.

“Hey kid, how’d you sleep?” Libertus spared Prompto only a glance before he went back to glaring at his hand.

Prompto leaned over to see what exactly they were doing but Libertus tucked his cards to his chest with a glare.

“Hey, hey, what’s the big idea? Crowe get you on her side or something?”

Prompto quirked a brow at the man in disbelief while the other two snickered.

“I don’t need help to kick your ass at cards Lib, now go. It’s your turn.” Crowe’s brows rose expectantly as she leaned back in her armchair.

Nyx tried to hide his grin behind his own cards while Libertus grumbled and took his time selecting what he would play. Or at least Prompto had assumed that’s what he was doing; he hadn’t the faintest clue what game they were playing. Prompto decided he wouldn’t worry about it as he hesitantly leaned into Libertus’ side, his eyes drooping. He hadn’t realized he was still tired and he allowed them to fall shut as he listened to the Glaives laugh as the morning sun warmed the room.

“Hey kid, you wanna play next round?” Libertus’ voice was soft enough that it barely roused him from his nap but he still groaned at the intruding noise and buried his face into the man’s shoulder.

He could make out Nyx’s “Guess that’s a no, go ahead and deal Crowe.” The gentle laughter of Libertus rocked him a bit before the man settled in for another game.

Time seemed unreal in those moments he spent with his three friends, the air filled with banter and laughter like it hadn’t been for some time. Prompto didn’t bother moving when the knock on the door came, only grumbled when Libertus gently pushed him off to help Nyx with a muttered quip about lazy royalty. Prompto halfheartedly swiped in the man’s direction with a scowl to Crowe’s amusement, her soft laughter filling the room easily.

His long twelve years of waiting were behind him now, and soon he would see Noctis again. He would, Noctis promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the big finale for this arc, so have a soft interlude to enjoy before then. It's a big chapter coming up so I'll be prepping it while I travel for work this next week. Hope you guys enjoy it, it's certainly... full of things that happen.


	33. Further is Forever XVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cannon? I don't know her

At dawn of the day that the Rite was to take place, Prompto began his morning with a very long, very hot shower. He was sure Lady Claustra wouldn’t mind the excess usage of water considering that the majority of the city was likely about to be demolished upon the awakening of Leviathan. He felt a vague sense of déjà vu when he stepped from the shower and into the bathroom, and took a moment to just breathe.

Wiping the fog from the mirror Prompto evaluated the differences that had taken place over the short time from the fall of Insomnia to now.

His hair still boasted a prominent streak of grey in the front, time having done nothing to dull the color. The bruises had long faded away and he absently ran his fingers over his throat with a wince. His fingers faintly trembled, he noted distantly, flexing his hand under a hard gaze. The crystalline cracks crawling their way up his arm had settled into fractured scars. Faint fissures lined the way up from where the Ring of Lucii sat to his shoulder, fading into unblemished skin.

Prompto extended his right hand, the ring dark even under the lights overhead. One way or another he was going to get this ring to Noctis.

His mind settled, Prompto shifted his attention to getting ready. The fabric of his ceremonial clothes was smooth against his skin and Prompto took his time getting dressed, taking solace in the semantics of Oracle business. Today he would address the public for the first time in years, and then summon Leviathan so that Noctis could secure the covenant. Right, no biggie.

Prompto realized he’d been spinning his ring nervously.

He forced his hands to still before giving one final twist so that both rings sat perfectly straight on his fingers. With one more breath, Prompto left the confines of the bathroom and made his way into the main sitting room. The silence settled heavily in the air and Prompto’s boots clicked loudly on the floors, announcing his arrival to the Glaives who spared him a passing glance.

Each of his friends were busy suiting up in their Kingsglaive attire. Crowe was tying her hair back while Libertus tightened the straps on his boots before loosening them and tightening again while Nyx inspected the edges of his daggers by the windows. Prompto took his seat in an armchair for once, ignoring the pleasant call of his couch, and folded his hands in his lap to keep them from picking at anything.

Cool hands threaded through his damp hair and Prompto relaxed into the familiarity of Gentiana as she began fixing his hair into their braids. His eyes slid shut and he fell back into being Prompto the Oracle.

“What news do you have for me, Gentiana?”

His messenger’s hands never faltered and her voice betrayed nothing.

“There are men on their way here to take the trident as discussed. Many have gathered outside of Yureil Plaza in anticipation of the address. Many of the citizens have fled the city already with the assistance of the men of the resistance.”

Prompto took in a deep breath and opened his eyes, gaze fixed firmly on the door. Faint sounds of footsteps could just barely be heard through the wood and Prompto’s fingers flexed before the familiar weight of his trident formed in his hand. He ran a thumb over it once before handing it over to Gentiana and folding his hands in his lap, feet tucked under his chair.

Lady Claustra walked into the room without a care in the world and Prompto spared a moment to study the stern woman. He understood what it was like to care for a nation under the Empire’s jurisdiction; he couldn’t help to admire her a little; even if reluctantly. There was a man in uniform who followed in behind her. He shifted under the piercing gaze of Umbra who made his way to Prompto’s side, his right already occupied by Pryna.

“Lord Prompto.” Lady Claustra greeted with a short nod before she settled into the seat directly across from Prompto.

“Lady Claustra.” Prompto returned her nod and offered another to the man behind the secretary.

“Lord Prompto, the trident please?” he asked.

Prompto waved Gentiana forward and she glided toward the man, a serene smile in place and Prompto could see the man’s gaze flicker over his messenger’s face. The trident passed hands without further drama, the man ducking from the room as quickly as possible. The Glaives were silent in their various places about the room, for once not at rest as they watched the proceedings carefully and every small movement they made glaringly obvious in the stillness that had settled over everything.

Gentiana swept her way through and after a moment Umbra and Pryna followed. None of them bothered with the door.

Lady Claustra didn’t spare the messengers a look, instead her eyes bore into Prompto and he gazed evenly back. His eyes flickered to the door for only a moment, wary of the appearance of any unwanted Imperial headaches. They would have to know that the rite would take place today.

“I expect the three Glaives you have offered for evacuation will be ready to go soon. The resistance has already begun removing people from the immediate area of the Tide Mother's altar, and I expect the rest of my people to be safely out of the way as well.”

“Of course,” Prompto inclined his head, the glaives shifted behind him. “They will ensure the safety of your people, as will any of the others of the relief efforts, I am sure.”

Lady Claustra only hummed as she leaned on the arm of her chair. “Very well. There has been an area set aside for your address at the Yureil Plaza, hopefully we will be able to bypass any interference by the Empire, but I cannot make you any promises. You will be escorted there under guard.”

“Very well.” Prompto’s hands tightened in his lap, hopefully hidden from the secretary’s sharp eye.

“In the meantime, the trident will be transported and will await you at the Tides Mother's resting place. Don’t worry, it will be well guarded. Better than the Oracle himself, I would say.”

Lady Claustra’s tone grated on Prompto’s nerves and any respect he’d had for her beforehand was hard to find in that moment.

“I understand. I will reclaim it at the altar.”

The secretary’s tone turned serious, “Remember, the Empire will be watching you.”

Prompto could only nod at that. It would be just like old times.

“It is only a necessary evil, in order to forge your covenant.” Lady Claustra continued before Prompto could say anything. “Once it is done you may go as you please but Altissia will not offer you protection once you leave.”

Prompto offered the woman a bow. If nothing else, she had sheltered him from the Empire for days on end. “We are in your debt.”

Lady Claustra stood without acknowledging Prompto’s gratitude.

“You should get going. Your people await.” The heels of Lady Claustra’s shoes echoed in the air and Prompto’s gaze dropped from her back.

He heaved a small sigh, politics never became any easier.

The doors slammed open without warning and Prompto could see the Glaives tense and reach for their weapons as several Imperial soldiers poured in. His gaze never strayed from the ground as he tried to reign in his emotions. Prompto would not go back under the Empire’s thumb.

No locked doors would seal his fate any longer.

The soldiers stood, each of their guns trained on him and shifted with every move he made. He could tell these were actual men and not the abominations the Empire loved to employ, they were far too nervous. Prompto swept an uncaring gaze over them before he stood swiftly, ignoring the muzzles that jerked up with the motion. He fixed his gaze in front, focused on a point past them and swept away the gun closest to him.

He had a job to do.

* * *

Prompto could hear the crowd before he saw them, the sounds of his and the glaives’ footsteps quickly becoming drowned out by the cries and calls. Prompto forged on, mindful that his friends were watching his back for him even though there was no sign of any more Imperial forces. For now, they were alone.

The warm summer air of Altissia blew gently over Prompto’s cheeks and he quickly sent a prayer up for whichever gods would listen. _Please. Please let things go right for once. Let everyone be safe._

He hesitated a moment before arriving at the podium. The area that had been set aside for his address was enormous and there were hundreds of people filled into every viable cobblestone. So many gathered. Just to hear him speak. One of the aspects about being Oracle, Prompto mused with an uneasy tilt to his lips, was public speaking. The reliance people clung to in regards to him left an oppressive weight on his shoulders. One he was ill becoming used to.

Prompto swallowed, urged his heart to calm its frantic wing beats, and stepped up to the podium.

“My friends,” he began, to the voracious cheers of those gathered. “I have come to stand here before you, knowing that the words I speak to you on this day are unlikely to reach many others beyond this city. I stand before you now, on this day in Altissia, against the endless march of despair and hopelessness that creeps ever closer on our days. That darkness that taints the hearts of others and brings nothing but fear, hatred, and sorrow.”

The crowd had fallen silent in the ringing wake of his voice and Prompto dropped his eyes from the innumerable wide gazes that looked at him in sudden terror. He swallowed past the sudden knot in his throat, his brows furrowed.

“The ashes of Lucis,” he almost murmured his words soft with the pain of sorrow. “The promise of peace that was burned into a nightmare that claimed untold lives, and left even more to suffer. I stand here against that nightmare and I beg each of you. Please, do not give up.”

Prompto dragged his eyes up, taking in the crowd almost one by one. “Have faith, our gods watch over us; their blessings and the light of our star will deliver us from the dark. I am here to call upon Leviathan, Goddess of the Seas, Spirit of the Deep.” 

Gasps and muttering rippled through the crowd, many turned worriedly to their neighbor and Prompto could see the fear that painted their faces.

“I will call upon the Hydraean but before that I want to give you my word as Oracle that I will not rest until we have won against this tide of darkness and the light of our star is restored.”

The crowd erupted into cheers and Prompto offered them a bow with a soft blessing over them all.

When Prompto stood and looked over the people one more time a spot of black stood out amongst the colors of the Altissians gathered. With a second look Prompto’s breath caught in his throat.

His first thought was that the pictures didn’t do him any justice.

The sun glinted in raven locks and his skin was pale next to the Lucian black of his ensemble. But Prompto was caught more in Noct’s eyes. They were a startling blue and Prompto wondered if they had always been that color. Noctis offered a small smile and nod and Prompto was loath to turn from his friend now. Instead, he found a soft smile of his own spread across his face and he returned Noct’s nod before reluctantly turning toward the waiting Glaives.

Prompto took a moment to wipe his eyes and gather himself before turning a questioning stare on his friends.

“I thought you were supposed to help with evacuation?”

The three shared a look before Libertus stepped forward, something clenched inside his fist while Crowe crossed her arms.

“We wanted to send you off with a good luck and a reminder.” Crowe said. “Consider it a way for us to keep an eye on you while we’re busy.”

Libertus opened his hand to reveal a tiny black device that he carefully applied to Prompto’s right ear. Prompto winced in discomfort, unsure as to what exactly the little device was or why it was now in his ear.

“It’s the same communicator that all Glaives wear while on duty. They're built for combat so they can take a beating, hopefully they can survive your luck too.” Nyx supplied crossing and uncrossing his arms.

Libertus explained how to work the communicator in easy to understand words for someone with little technology experience and Prompto never felt more glad for his presence than right in that moment. Well, he made for an excellent napping place as well, but that was neither here nor there.

“Here,” Libertus pressed three small vials into Prompto’s hand. “An elixir and two ethers. They should help you keep on your feet after you do your spiritual Oracle crap.”

Prompto snorted at the less than elegant wording of the rite but tucked the curatives safely into his pocket.

“Lord Prompto, your boat is waiting.” An Altissian guard stood a short distance away, purposefully not facing in their direction and an apology laced his tone.

This was their goodbye, then.

Nyx squeezed past Libertus to take Prompto by the shoulders and glare meaningfully at him.

“You better take care of yourself, Highness. I know the crazy crap you get into when cities start falling apart.”

Prompto couldn’t help the smile that wormed its way onto his face then. He could only give a small “Yes sir.” before Crowe set upon him.

With Nyx shoved out of the way Crowe took Prompto into her arms, her body warm against his and Prompto hugged her back fiercely. “You take care of yourself, and don’t forget. We’re here with you, okay? You need us, you call.”

Prompto nodded into her shoulder and endured one last squeeze from her before it was just him and Libertus. To his surprise, the man took Prompto into his arms as well, squeezing just as tightly as Crowe had.

“You come back to us in one piece, you hear me?” Libertus pulled away enough to look Prompto in the eye. “I haven’t said it before but you're like a little brother to me. I bet you'll get sick of hearing it, just like Crowe.”

Libertus pulled away but Prompto stood frozen where he was. His throat swelled up until it ached and he was afraid he might start crying again. He couldn’t understand how Crowe could be sick of hearing that, he never would.

He gave a tight nod and then made his way to his escort making sure to keep his eyes faced forward; if he looked back he might never make it to the altar. Prompto sent up another prayer, begging the gods to watch over his friends, his family. They had to make it through this.

Before he knew it, he was in the boat and fast approaching the altar. Now that he was paying attention, he could hear the voices of his friends calling out to one another over his earpiece.

“ _This is Glaive Ulric, testing the line_.”

“ _Hear you loud and clear, this is Glaive Altius testing the line_.”

“ _Glaive Ostium, testing the line_.”

“ _Good to hear you guys, you two are coming through just fine_.” Nyx’s voice came over his earpiece.

To his surprise, it wasn’t just them.

“ _This is Ignis Scientia, testing the line, can you hear me alright?”_

“ _Yeah we hear ya; this is Amicitia testing the line_.”

“ _We got ya big guy, this is Noctis on the line. Luna, you got it yet?”_

“ _Of course! This is Luna testing the line_.”

“ _Alright, good to go_ .” That was Nyx again. “ _Your highness, can you hear us?”_

There was a long pause where Prompto found it hard to breathe, his eyes burning at the voices chirping happily in his ear. A beat passed before Prompto realized they were talking to him.

“Oh! Yeah, I hear you guys.”

There was an assortment of laughs from the others and Prompto burned under their amusement as well as the odd looks the Altissian guards sent his way.

“ _Don’t forget to call us if you need anything, we gave you a line for a reason_.” Crowe reminded him.

Prompto only had time to hum before he stepped from the boat and approached the man holding his trident. Its weight was a comfort in his hand and Prompto took a moment to appreciate the weapon.

This was it. Prompto took a centering breath and ignored the sound of the boat jetting away to safety. He hoped they reached the evacuation point before the goddess breached the water. Prompto eyed the depths warily, the wide space in front of him was enormous and he worried at the size of Leviathan and how he was supposed to stand up to her. ‘Give no quarter’, Gentiana had said. Right.

“Here goes nothing,” Prompto muttered mostly to himself, absently noting that the chatter in his ear had gone quiet.

With one final moment where his heartbeat was the loudest thing in his ears he sucked in a deep breath and filled the air before him with the Song of the Stars, ignoring the surprised sounds emitted from his earpiece, concentrating only on reaching out to Leviathan with his magic.

He was startled when in the middle of the tune an angry voice rumbled from the depths.

**_What fool mortal dares break the slumber of the Tide!?_ **

Prompto immediately fell into a bow, the growl of Leviathan’s voice rumbling through him.

“I, Prompto, blood of the Oracle, have come to awaken you from the depths. Goddess of the seas I ask of you: enter into the covenant so that the King might reclaim the stone!”

Prompto didn’t dare rise from his bow and the beats of silence from both Leviathan and his friends set his nerves on edge.

Then, with a thunderous crash, Leviathan sprang from the depths, a spout of water arcing overhead as the goddess roared to the sky before turning her attention fully to Prompto. He tried his best to ignore the deluge of water from the sky as well as the piercing yellow of her eyes, awed and terrified all at once.

His trident moved slightly as Prompto tightened his grip and rose to face Leviathan in all her glory. In return the goddess roared and sent waves crashing upon the altar.

**_This wretched pile of bone and flesh, ignorant of that which governs All, comes to requisition the might of a goddess?_ **

The words came across as outraged as a giant sea serpent could be capable of. Prompto did his best to not allow any of his emotions to cross his face when he replied.

“Yes, I do.”

Prompto spared only a glance to the side as he noticed the approach of several dropships as well as warships began surrounding the goddess. Luckily for the Empire and rather unluckily for Prompto her attention was solely upon him.

“ _Noct, the Empire has the Hydraean surrounded. Hurry!_ ”

“ _How about the civilians?_ ”

“ _We’re almost there. We’ll join up with you when we’re done_.”

“ _Go lend the Hydraean a hand!_ ”

Iggy, Noct, Gladio, and Luna. Noct would be on his way then, Prompto needed to hurry and secure a covenant from Leviathan but the goddess growled lowly at him as if insulted by his thoughts.

**_What does a lowly ephemeral speck know of All Creation!?_ **

Quick as the tides her temper flared and she swung her head towards the altar. Prompto had only a moment to turn his head to protect it from the debris as Leviathan swept the top part of the stone arch and pillars into the sea; small pieces crashing into his hair and over his skin.

“I know the same as you. That the King of Kings will restore the light of our star and—”

Leviathan screeched and sent water serpents charging towards him. Prompto couldn’t help but cry out as they hit around him and one slammed directly into his ribs and over his face.

Prompto coughed, attempting to clear his mouth of the water that had assaulted him with a weak, “Man, you really suck.”

He spit out briny sea water, tongue and eyes burning from the salt. Prompto coughed weakly, it would be just his luck if he’d swallowed some. There were various cries of concern over the communicator. The Glaives were frantic in attempting to determine if he was okay while his other friends called out to see if he was hurt.

Prompto spared only a moment to gasp for breath before he used his trident to push himself up. His clothes were tattered and he could feel Gentiana’s braids coming loose as well as a multitude of bruises forming on his cheek and ribs. He grimaced in the goddess’ direction, peeved.

**_Blasphemous ingrates, all men, quick to forget the ages their goddess stood watch._ **

“When the gods show men mercy they offer praise. When the gods give their grace it earns them worship!” Prompto countered, he was really getting tired of Leviathan’s attitude and wondered how anyone put up with her. He approached the edge of the altar, resuming his previous place, he would give no quarter.

 **_Yet,_ ** Leviathan continued as though Prompto had never spoken, **_this profane speck speaks his ‘King’ heresies before a goddess! Insufferable sacrilege!_ **

And then the goddess was surging forward and Prompto had only a moment to comprehend what she was doing and cried out in fear.

The maw of Leviathan closed about him and Prompto gathered himself as quickly as he could. As Oracle, Leviathan could do him no more harm than he allowed. He gathered his magic around him, the most he had used since Lucis, feeling the warmth surge through his entire body, lighting up his trident in its glow.

“Leviathan!” he called, sounding more stressed than reprimanding but his attack worked.

The goddess was sent flying back with a screech and Prompto’s magic slowly faded until only his trident glimmered with its power.

“I vow that my King will prove himself worthy!” he yelled to the goddess, angry.

Leviathan swung her head around so that her eyes glared into him.

**_If not then the Feeding shall begin and it shall not end until every last speck is devoured._ **

At this Leviathan rose her head up to the sky and Prompto never doubted a word the goddess spoke. With one smooth movement she lowered her head closer to Prompto and hissed her promise of a covenant to him.

**_So let the covenant be forged. Heaven and Earth, High and Deep, Birth and Return._ **

As the last words were uttered a large tidal wave rose behind her and she immediately swept up, attacking the nearest Imperial ships. Prompto could only clutch his trident as he felt a wave of fatigue rush over him.

He could faintly hear the others on the line calling out to one another, Nyx telling Libertus to watch his six, Crowe calling orders to those near her. He could faintly hear Luna ordering Noctis to jump and Prompto spared a moment to wonder before he stumbled sideways. He leaned against the remnants of the pillar to keep from falling.

If he fell asleep here now, he was dead. The tumultuous waves Leviathan sprang forth would surely sweep him from the altar or his luck would see an Imperial ship would fall just too close. He desperately dug into his pocket and downed the first vial he found, sighing in relief as some of his strength returned. The ether then. He made quick work of the other two vials, pleased to find himself capable of holding himself up on his own.

Although an unfortunate side effect was that now Prompto could hear the Glaives and others yelling at him over the line.

“ _I swear to the gods, we can’t let you go anywhere!_ ”

That was Nyx then, even if Prompto couldn’t hear his voice he knew how personally the Glaive took Prompto’s luck.

There were various other remarks that Prompto took offence to and made sure to let them know over the line that they were being incredibly rude.

“ _How you holding up, Prompto?_ ” Gladio asked, followed shortly by a grunt as he presumably took out Imperial forces.

“Fine, other than wanting to take a really long nap.” Prompto joked halfheartedly; it was a rather sore subject for the Glaives still.

A sudden outraged cry from Leviathan drew Prompto’s attention skyward where he saw Leviathan’s jaws snap shut on empty air as a tiny ship barely escaped. A small figure fell from the vehicle before disappearing in a blue, crystalline flash.

The following conversation was inaudible to Prompto, he could only catch pieces of what Leviathan said as she grew increasingly angrier and Prompto spared a moment to wonder at what the hell Noct was saying to her to piss her off.

“Uh, Noct?” he grimaced in his friend’s general direction. “I don’t know what you said but uh, you’ve really ticked her off?”

“ _What was your first clue?!”_ Noct heaved for breath desperately over the earpiece, the sound of his weapon sinking into the side of a building coming through clearly over the sounds of rushing water.

“Oh, not sure,” Prompto frowned as another slew of rather unflattering language flowed from Leviathan. “But you _really_ don’t wanna know what she’s saying.”

He winced again at another rather colorful string of words the goddess threw in Noct’s direction as he cut deeply into her scaled side.

The battle raged around what used to be Leviathan’s resting place, and Prompto felt his heart stutter in disbelief at the amount of debris that was ravaged of the city on Leviathan’s behalf. He breathed in to call out to Noctis when a wave of fatigue sent him stumbling. Clearly the curatives hadn’t been quite enough, he thought. He could feel his arms begin to tingle with the gradual loss of sensation spreading from his fingers.

A rather angry hiss drew Prompto’s eyes to the sky once more and his breath stuttered when he saw Leviathan fling Noctis through the air and he landed with a thud only feet from where Prompto stood.

Disregarding Leviathan, Prompto ran to Noctis’ side, grateful to see that his eyes were open if a bit dazed. Prompto crashed to his knees, unable to feel the pain of the impact and he gathered Noctis into his arms, gently pressing his forehead to Noct’s.

“Blessed stars of Life and Light…” a reassuring glow surrounded them and Prompto was relieved to hear Noctis’ breathing sounded easier as it evened out. There was a brief lull in the chaos where it was just them. Prompto couldn’t hear the drone of airships or the screech of Leviathan, the yelling of voices over the line. There was him and there was Noctis and they were actually here together, Noctis was securely in Prompto’s arms and his eyes locked onto his.

And then Prompto came back into the world around them. His hand reached out for his trident, keeping Noctis wrapped up in his other arm. His eyes slid shut and he focused on the ring that sat on his hand still, following it to the power of the kings and called to it. Noctis was enveloped in a soft gold glow before crystalline blue took over. Prompto’s trident tugged from his grip and joined Noctis as he closed his eyes, turning phantom like as it pierced his best friend’s body.

The battle didn’t last much longer after that. Noctis targeted Leviathan’s fins after a distracted suggestion from Libertus, shredding them with a vengeance and Prompto winced in sympathy every time Leviathan screeched in pain or some other obscenities about the insolence of mortals.

“ _Hey, how’s your sector looking, Crowe?_ ” Libertus’ voice crackled through the line and Prompto’s attention split between watching Noctis and listening to the others still in Altissia.

“ _We’re completely clear here. Lord Regis has already declared the eastern side evacuated._ ”

“ _Good to hear. Once Libertus and I clear up here this sector will be good to go.”_

“ _Gladio, Luna, I’m making my way to the altar. Gather any curatives you have on hand. Knowing Noctis, we’ll have quite the mess on our hands.”_

Prompto could make out Nyx groaning at that and Crowe’s breaths sounded winded over the line as well as what sounded like running. A quick _‘Clear_!’ was shouted from Nyx and Libertus’ side and Prompto released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

There’s a gasp over the line and Prompto can make out faint curses of shock. Turning he could make out the figures of Nyx and Libertus on the far reaches of the ruined buildings that used to make up the edges of Altissia. They set to work warping their way toward Prompto’s location when a large explosion rang out from the direction of Leviathan. Prompto swung around, eyes wide as Leviathan screeched, sending waves over the edge of the altar and Prompto desperately grabbed onto the pillar to keep himself from being swept away. With one final attack, Noctis cut a line directly down the middle of Leviathan’s belly, water gushing from the wound immediately after.

Noctis floated to a rest on a nearby outcropping of debris, his eyes fluttering in a desperate bid to remain conscious and Prompto’s heart squeezed at the sight. The Glaives’ trajectory altered to help their fallen king at Prompto’s call, and he was suddenly glad for the presence of the earpiece.

Prompto only made it a few steps until he stumbled, his legs refusing to work and he felt a fit come over him. Through his coughs he could hear the Glaive’s curses as they used several of their elixirs to bring Noct back around. The only reason Prompto knew his friend was okay was his concerned voice filtering over the line.

“Prompto, what’s wrong? Prompto!”

Before he could drag in enough breath to answer the calls of his friends Prompto’s stomach gave an uncomfortable twist and he choked on his next breath at the unexpected sensation.

Prompto heard the click of boots before he saw the faded gray of pants enter the corner of his vision. He knew without being told by the expletives that flew into his ear just who had made his way over to him.

“Now, what have we here? A half drowned little dove whose wings have been clipped.”

Ardyn sauntered directly in front of Prompto, partially blocking the horror stricken faces of the two glaives and Noctis. Ardyn’s voice had taken the dangerous flat tone he always bore when Prompto had been particularly displeasing to him. A gentle turn of his heel and then Ardyn was right there, kneeling in front of Prompto who still could not get his legs to _move dammit_.

Ardyn’s hand flashed out, inhumanly quick and Prompto’s skin screamed at the man’s touch, no matter how gently his fingers grasped Prompto’s face. His hand tightened until he had a firm grip on Prompto’s chin, forcing his eyes up to focus on Ardyn’s.

“I do hope our little king is watching, don’t you? What’s the point of a show without an audience to enjoy the parts played so diligently after all. Tell me, my dove, does your king know what you have given up for him?”

Ardyn cast a sly look over his shoulder, turning so that he could force Prompto to make eye contact with his friends below. He tried to school his features into something more neutral but the sickening twist of pain that Ardyn’s mere touch caused he couldn't keep the pain off his face. Noctis’ expression was stricken, his eyes wide and mouth open to call out to Prompto. The Glaives on either side of him were equally stunned.

The three men below growled, clear in Prompto’s ear, as well as Noctis’ “ _That son of a bitch_.”

“Oh, now about the ring, my dear.” Ardyn turned back to Prompto, forcing Prompto’s gaze back onto him. “On second thought, I think you should let him have it.”

All Prompto could see in that moment was the manic gleam that had overtaken Ardyn’s eyes, his grip on Prompto’s chin tightened into a bruising grip while he pulled his other arm back. There were shouts of alarm from below followed immediately by a flash and the crystalline chime that Prompto distantly recognized as someone warping. Immediately after a force slammed into him and he was sent tumbling, his skin sore from being wrenched from Ardyn’s grasp.

He wheezed for a moment, feeling as though he had been punched in the stomach, and tried to gather his wits about him.

Arms were wrapped around his shoulders and Prompto had a blind moment of panic before he registered Noctis’ voice calling out to him, attempting to calm him down. A look around revealed that Ardyn was nowhere to be seen and Noctis had warped from his place below. Another sound of a warp crackled through the air and then Libertus was there, eyes wild as he ran to the other side of the altar and began calling for Nyx.

Oh, Prompto registered, Nyx must have warped into Ardyn and they had gone over the edge. Prompto likely would have followed if Noctis hadn’t caught onto him. It took more effort than he thought to turn over and sit up. A tingling began where the force had impacted him and Prompto idly thought about the bruising that was sure to be blooming there now.

Prompto ran a hand over his ribs with a grimace, frowning when his hand encountered something that definitely should not be there. Noctis must have felt him freeze because he turned from where he was watching Libertus to look into Prompto’s wide eyes in confusion. By the time Noctis’ eyes traveled to where Prompto’s hand had stopped the tingling had morphed into a burning pain.

With a soft noise his muscles gave out and Noctis shouted as he caught Prompto in his arms, mindful of the dagger Ardyn left behind in Prompto’s stomach.

Noctis’ yells finally attracted the attention of Libertus as well as everyone else on the line that had been listening intently. He could hear faint yelling from Noctis’ earpiece and wondered if his own was lost in the tumble. The burning in his stomach twisted from hot to cold until it settled on icy and Prompto shuddered at the sensation.

Prompto peeked up through eyes squinted in pain to see Noctis’ expression twist into fear, and noted absently that he was bleeding from a cut on his temple. He reached up with one hand and gently fit it to the curve of Noctis’ cheek, allowing his magic to bubble to the surface and finish healing what the curatives couldn’t fix. The other hand he half-heartedly pushed onto his wound to keep as much of his blood inside as possible. Prompto disregarded the two telling him off and didn't mind when Noctis took his hand from his cheek and held it tightly in his own instead.

Prompto’s awareness ebbed and flowed but he could see past Noctis’ head that Leviathan had not forgotten about them despite the circumstances. He saw the moment when the others noticed as well, when Leviathan grumbled out a roar to the heavens, gaping wound still visible but not deterring the mad goddess in the least.

Noctis clutched Prompto tightly to him, speaking rapidly into the earpiece and Prompto frowned, certain that his friend was supposed to make sense but nothing that filtered into his ears sounded like actual words. Libertus cursed, pulling out his daggers as though he were about to take on Leviathan himself.

Prompto halfheartedly glared at the goddess. He’d had enough of her. Desperately he reached out to the gods, each one that was awake and latched onto the entity of Titan, watching with satisfaction as he appeared in the golden glow of the Oracle’s magic.

Even the massive might of Titan was dwarfed by Leviathan’s impressive size but the god stood as unmoving as the earth before the tides. Leviathan protested, begrudgingly allowing the blue light of the covenant to swirl about as she pointedly gestured her head towards Noctis when the same light encircled him.

Titan still did not budge and Prompto had no doubts that were the god to leave them now the tidal wave Leviathan had summoned would crash down upon them all without remorse. Noctis bowed down over Prompto so the resulting clash between the two Astrals was missed by him but his consciousness flitted away, not coming back until his vision was no longer dominated by Noctis’ body.

He was aware that he had drifted again when he realized that there were hands on him, hands that pushed down around the knife still protruding from his skin and Prompto felt sick just looking at it. Of course he felt his heart squeeze in that moment and Prompto fell into a surprised fit of coughs that jostled the dagger and made his muscles seize with pain.

“What the hell did I say about staying out of trouble, highness?”

Oh, that was Nyx. Prompto felt a flash of gratitude that the man was okay if a little pissed.

“Hey, eyes open. On me.” Nyx demanded. Prompto hadn’t even realized they had been drifting shut.

Noctis still held onto Prompto tightly, fingers pressed into Prompto’s skin. There was a desperation there in the light of his eyes. It hurt, knowing he was the reason that was there.

“Please. Not like this.” Noctis’ voice broke and Prompto wished he could say something, anything to Noctis but breathing was hard and it _hurt_.

“Prompto! Prompto, please!” Noctis’ voice was desperate.

Prompto grimaced before he was able to reluctantly peel his eyes open. Endless blue was the first thing he noticed. Where before there had been the glaring sun and overwhelming chaos of noises there was only the muted ebbing of water that filled his ears now. That and the sound of Noctis’ harsh breaths in his ear pleading with Prompto to look at him.

Prompto slowly dragged his eyes upwards; the distant light from the surface haloed around Noctis’ head, his eyes glistened with tears that tracked down his face. Prompto offered him a small smile.

“Hey Noct.”

His voice rasped, as though he had been the one shouting instead of Noctis. Noct choked on a heaving breath, burying his face into Prompto’s hair.

Prompto laughed softly, grateful for once that the creeping numbness slowly reaching its way up his limbs had swallowed whatever pain that lingered in his body. Grateful, but a pang of fear still shot through him. They were nearly out of time.

A shuddering breath into his neck had Prompto reach up with his free hand, gently ruffling through Noctis’ hair, parsing through the strands and leaving them to wave gently in the swirling currents that wound their way around them. The other that had been pressed to his wound, now very much not present, wove together with Noct’s fingers that rested on his side.

With a sigh he dropped his hand from Noctis’ head, idly caressing the stalks of the sylleblossoms he found there, each swaying in time.

“Noct,” Prompto called equal parts content and terrified.

“I’m here,” came the muffled response against Prompto’s temple. The brush of Noctis’ lips against his hair brought a smile to his lips even as he turned his mind to more pressing matters.

One more chance. That’s what this was, whether by the grace of the gods or otherwise.

“Who would have thought,” Prompto murmured to himself, too soft for Noct to hear but loud enough that his friend pulled away to look at him.

“What’s going on, Prompto?” Noctis tightened his grip on him, his fingers clenched tighter on Prompto’s own.

Prompto swallowed the bitter words that threatened to come to his lips. Things such as his calling being fulfilled and there being no more use for him. He thought of the Glaives, how they had treated him as more than just the Oracle. They had been like family. If he had more time, he wondered, what would he have done with it?

Instead Prompto shook his head, a weary sigh weighing heavy on his tongue. “I’ve run out of time.” He said. “The price has been paid and now my strength, what was left of it, fades.”

He turned his gaze out to the sylleblossom field, the flowers stretched to the horizon, bleeding into the murky depths of the plane. As he watched their bowing dance with the currents he noted their forms distort, the force of the movements stretching them into smeared images. There was just never enough time.

“What does that _mean_?” Noctis hunched over him, his brows pulled together in a painful line.

Prompto longed to wrap him in his arms. Maybe if he squeezed him tight enough he could protect Noctis from his own fate. Instead, he breathed his sorrow out, making sure the gentle curve of his lips never faded. He didn’t want the last expression Noct saw on his face to be one that wasn’t a smile.

His hand came up, fitted to the curve of Noctis’ neck, his thumb swiping idly over the gentle swell of his cheek. “Stay with me, and listen.” He breathed. “I’ve never spoken much about it before but Noct, it’s said that you are the One. The one person that the stars in the heavens will shine for. You are to restore our light and purge the Star. But please, you don’t need to walk that road alone. You don’t have to bow to anyone, not even the gods.”

Like hell Prompto would ever let Noctis bend for another. He never cared much for their fate written in the stars and he wished he could be there with Noct to tell the universe where they could stick their stupid prophecies.

“Prompto, what–?”

“I’ve done what I can to help you on your way, but what you do next is up to you.”

Prompto slid his hand up so that his palm now cradled Noctis’ face. He didn’t want their last words to be about the stars or Astrals. He didn’t want them to be the Oracle and King.

Just Prompto and Noctis.

“This is a chance for me to say goodbye.”

Noctis shook his head vehemently, leaning down. His head gently bumped into Prompto's, their foreheads carefully resting together. A gust blew through, pulling more blossoms into smoky threads.

“It’s not fair.” Noctis whispered. Prompto could feel him trembling against him. “I just… I just wanted to save you. For all of us to be together. It’s not fair!”

Prompto let himself cry along with Noctis for the moment, pulling him tighter against his chest and burying his face into Noctis’ neck. Both of his arms wound their way around Noctis’ ribs, clutched desperately into the back of his jacket. He knew the feeling.

Hooking his chin onto Noctis’ shoulder Prompto reached over to pluck a sylleblossom from the dissipating field. Distantly marveling at the beauty of their surrounding even as they melted and drifted upwards. The sunlight reached down in grasping fingers, struggling to reach them.

Prompto pulled back, halfheartedly coaxing Noctis to do the same so that he could see his friend’s face clearly.

“I have a favor to ask of you.” He stated, idly twisting the blossom in his fingers while his other hand tangled with Noctis’.

“Anything.” Noctis swallowed, his eyes drinking in Prompto’s face.

“Look for me in the light of the stars,” Prompto gazed at Noctis through his eyelashes, unwilling to leave, but knowing that their time was quickly coming to an end. “I’ll always be there, the wind ruffling your hair, the touch of the sun on your cheeks, the kiss of rain on your lips. I’m with you, ever at your side.”

Noctis’ breath shuddered, and his eyes slid shut, his brows quivered. Their world began to rapidly break apart; darkness began to creep in the edges, slowly but steadily eating away at what remained of the fields.

Oh how he desperately wished he could feel the sensation of Noctis’ warmth on his hands, he thought, gently dragging his face closer. His lips gently brushed against Noctis’, grinning when his arms automatically came up to settle at Prompto’s waist. It was over before Noctis had even fully registered what had happened, enjoying for a moment the time he had to just breath and share this space.

Prompto pulled away at Noct’s startled movement and pushed the sylleblossom into the warm fold of Noctis’ hand. There was no longer any solid ground to support them and they slowly but surely drifted apart. In the one moment that Noctis was distracted at the ring that he now clutched in one hand he hadn’t noticed Prompto being pulled down until he was already out of reach.

The darkness swept up with sudden ferocity, swallowing up Prompto’s world before Noctis’ shout could even reach him. He smiled where he had last seen his friend. His eyes grew heavy even as he was dragged ever downwards and the reassuring comfort gave way to cold indifference.

He could feel himself fading, but kept the memory of Noctis close, even as his awareness ebbed and briefly did he catch a familiar voice.

**_A debt was owed; your life for the power to change fate. You shall take the place of the King you risked everything to save. You belong now to the Lucii, and thus we have our King of Kings._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, her  
> ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘  
> Real talk, I promise I never lied, the tags have been there for months, I can still fix this *nervous sweating*  
> At least I didn't drop this on Wednesday like I had originally planned to  
> Next chapter should be out faster, pinkie promise, I can't leave you guys hanging like that


	34. It's Not a Promise, but an Oath I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NeXt cHapTEr ShoULd bE oUt FasTeR

He ached everywhere. From the tips of his toes to the top of his head there wasn’t a single inch that didn’t hurt. When he opened his mouth only a throaty croak made its way out and his throat burned at sound.

“Noctis?”

With a groan Noctis turned his head to the side, grimace marring his face. He could just make out his father sitting up straighter in his chair, his hands falling to land in his lap.

“Take it slowly, you have endured much.” His father said, shuffling forward and gently sitting Noctis up.

Noctis reeled as he tried to remember why his father would be here now when he had last seen him in Lestallum. There was warm light filtering in through the numerous windows of his room, which was unfamiliar to him. Noctis went to put his hand to his head to quell the coming headache but stopped. His fist was clenched around something. The object bit into the skin, cold and heavy. A perfect match for the sickening dread that began to coil in his stomach.

His fingers trembled as he slowly peeled them open only to be greeted by the dark metal of a ring. The Ring of the Lucii. The same that Prompto had risked so much to get to him.

At the thought of his best friend Noctis’ hand clenched around the ring again as his head jerked upward. His eyes met his father’s and his heart stopped at the defeated shadow that hung there. Noctis’ breath hitched before his father could say anything and he could only shake his head in denial.

“Noctis,” his dad started, but gave up with a sigh. The chair creaked as his father laboriously stood and made his way towards his bed. The mattress dipped under his weight and Noctis found himself pulled into his father’s arms.

He went without a fight, mind not registering yet the truth of the situation. Noctis felt like he wasn’t even in his own body in that moment, as though he had drifted off and was watching this joke of a tragedy play out from a distance.

The heavy weight of a ring in his hand cut into his palm and Noctis broke. His father pulled him into his arms and Noctis folded himself into the welcoming warmth and let go. Time ceased to exist to them in their grief as Noctis’ shoulder warmed from his father’s own tears. His eyes felt heavy and Noctis dug his face further into his father as he desperately refused to go back to sleep.

A soft knock drew his father away but his arms remained tightly wrapped around Noctis and he could feel his chest rumble as he called out to whoever it was.

“My lord, apologies for my intrusion. I came to check in on Noctis.” The lilted voice of Ignis came through the wood, slightly muffled.

Noctis pulled away slightly at the sound of the door creaking open slightly but Ignis didn’t come in any further. Instead Gladio’s brawn shouldered his way in with a tray and guiding hand. Noctis couldn’t hold in the coked gasp at the sight of Ignis’ eyes but a sharp look from Gladio kept him from saying anything more.

Ignis walked with as much poise as a blind man was capable of while being led by the arm. His father ran a hand across his back before giving one final squeeze and standing to approach Gladio. Ignis carefully took the vacant seat by the bed, face turned slightly to the left of Noctis.

“I am glad to hear that you’ve finally awoken Noct. Can you tell me if there’s anything that hurts? Any weakness or fatigue that you might have noticed?” His advisor’s brow was crinkled and Noctis had to look away.

“I’m alive.” Noctis choked just after that slipped out. He dug his hand into his forehead and cursed his mouth for blurting stupid stuff like that without thinking.

“I’m fine, Specs. Tell me how everyone else is doing.” Noctis buried his grief with the ring he shoved into his pocket, the weight of both an ever present toll.

Gladio and his father spoke quietly, their murmurs barely reaching Noctis’ ears before fading, but Ignis’ head shifted slightly in their direction and Noctis wondered for a moment if his advisor could make out their discussion. Ignis paused for a beat before he replied, a conflicted look flitting over his face briefly.

“Ah, well. There weren’t many casualties on our side as far as we can tell. Although the relief efforts are still looking for those who might have been caught in the conflict, only a night has passed. There were only a handful left with any serious injuries and of course…” Ignis trailed off before heaving a great sigh.

“Please, Ignis. I gotta know.” Noctis knew Ignis would hesitate but his friend was unable to see his face right now. Even though the words felt like he was choking on glass he had to reassure his friend that he could take it. He owed it to Prompto to know how his best friend’s life ended.

Ignis drew in a deep breath before he continued.

“Prompto passed last night. We got word from the doctors working to fix up his wound sometime after we all settled in here. They did the best they could but they couldn’t determine what exactly caused his death, only that he’d lost a little too much blood.”

Noctis took in a deep steadying breath before he quietly thanked Ignis.

“Of course Noctis.” Ignis replied, as always. “And before I forget, Umbra left this for you.”

Ignis reached over, patting around until he found the side table and then the little latch for the drawer. Noctis felt his heart stutter at the sight of their notebook. Reverently, he took the delicate book from Ignis’ slightly off aim before letting it open by itself.

The page landed on one of the more recent entries Noctis had written for Prompto. A declaration that their wait had been worth it, and Noctis gently swiped his fingers over the ink that had blotted under a few wet spots. His mind numbed as he flipped to the last entry, passing every line written between them only days ago.

The last entry was a short one, resting just underneath the delicate form of a pressed sylleblossom.

_ Thank you Noct, for everything. You are the world to me, and I cannot think of anything else I would do differently. _

_ Yours always, _

_ Prompto Nox Fleuret. _

Noctis’ breath shuddered as he gently closed the book and looked at Ignis through blurry eyes.

“Thank you.”  _ For getting this to me. For looking out for us, for everything.  _ It all went unsaid but by the tilt of Ignis’ head Noctis wanted to believe that Ignis understood.

With a quick wipe of his eyes Noctis turned toward his father in time to see Gladio shake his head with a displeased frown but thoughtful eyes. The look on his father’s face was stern and Noctis had a brief flash of amusement at the fact that his old man was going around parenting other people again. Noctis immediately felt guilty for that brief moment of joy and turned away sharply.

“How long until we get chased from here with pitchforks?” Noctis asked the room in general, desperately hoping to distract himself.

“Lady Claustra has informed us that the public is thankful for our part in evacuation efforts,” Ignis did his best imitation of the stern look he always scolded him with but it fell a little too far to the right, “However, she thinks it best we move as soon as we can to prevent a return of the Empire during a period of emergency.”

Noctis nodded his head before shifting up out of his bed. There was a brief moment of panic as he almost toppled over but Ignis shot out a hand in surprise, slightly smacking Noctis’ side but steadying him soon after. He left his room with purposeful strides, taking a moment after he closed the door behind him to take a breath and recenter himself. He mindlessly picked a direction down the hall, uncaring of where he went in that moment. He needed to move, to do  _ something _ , even if he himself didn’t know what.

He passed many doors, some open others shut, murmurs occasionally drifted into the hallway. Distantly he thought he could make out someone crying.

“… have received news that the Oracle has indeed passed after the incident in Altissia. It is still unclear as to the cause of death but it is clear that this is a time for mourning. Lady Claustra has been contacted but so far we have received no comment from the senator. In light of recent events in the Cleigne…”

Noctis sped as far from that door as he could, gripping just a little harder onto the notebook still firmly in hand. Head down and walking quickly he almost collided with a figure that was walking the same direction as he was. He only had time to mutter a surprised sorry before the person in question offered a bow and their own apology.

Noctis noted he recognized the voice in surprise. It was tired and defeated now but he had definitely heard it all throughout the battle in Altissia. Sure enough, a look upward revealed the haggard form of Nyx and just beyond him, turning their way was Crowe. The other Glaive offered him a bow and strained smile which Noctis returned.

“Sorry Your Majesty, I wasn’t looking where I was going.” Nyx stepped to the side to allow Noctis to pass.

He could only shake his head in denial and waved Nyx forward, eventually they fell into step together after a brief staring match.

“Don’t be, I ran into you.” Noctis was surprised at first how tired his voice sounded. It was as run down as the two Glaives looked.

The rest of their walk went by in silence until they came to a small sitting area with yet more doors and a hunched figure. The shaking shoulders of Libertus hitched one more time before the man cleared his throat and looked up to greet them. Noctis’ eyes immediately caught on the object in the man’s hand. A small slightly battered camera lay in his hands and he knew without asking whose it was.

Noctis cut him off before he could address him with any titles with a begging look unsuited to a monarch of a country, but more suited to the twenty years he felt keenly.

Libertus cleared his throat again, before gesturing to the seat beside him with a slight smile.

“I was debating whether or not I should look through the camera.” Libertus admitted, turning the device over in his hands again.

Noctis allowed a small smile to crawl onto his face even as his heart squeezed as he remembered meeting a small boy in a field of sylleblossoms who raved on and on about all the pictures he took. That memory of how much Prompto enjoyed photography but even more than that how much he enjoyed sharing the scenes he captured had Noctis shaking his head.

“Nah, don’t worry about it. Prompto always loved showing off everything he could get his lenses on.”

And in an unspoken understanding the three Glaives and their king gathered around a small camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short but I haven't had time to edit the second half of this chapter so I will just post it as another part, sorry for the inconvenience. On a lighter note when I initially wrote this chapter i kept trying to type Prompto instead of Noctis lol.


	35. It's Not a Promise, but an Oath II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the promised second half of the last chapter!

The first picture is the most recent. Pryna framed by the gently lit window, fur glowing gold in the setting sunlight that streamed through in soft rays. The messenger was facing someone off to the side slightly, as regal as Noctis could ever recall her looking. Libertus made a small sound of amusement in his throat while Crowe gently smiled before muttering to Noctis.

“I had to hold her attention, otherwise she kept squirming.”

There were a few shots of random times throughout the day of what Noctis could only assume was their room while in Altissia. It was an elegant thing, surely fit for royalty and Noctis felt grateful that his friend had at least been in comfort while he waited for him.

Nyx made a soft sound at the next few shots. Noctis felt a small grin at various pictures that he recognized around Altissia, the Glaives sometimes in funny poses or slightly askew frames of different places. Libertus scrolled as quickly as he dared through those, lingering slightly when they saw a small heart in the corner of the picture depicting the three in front of gushing fountains.

There was a wonderful view of Altissia at night through a window before suddenly they were faced with the coastline of Galdin Quay. Distantly he could make out the island of Angelgard before they began flashing through a multitude of chocobo pictures that made Noctis smile. He felt a pang as he realized he couldn’t tease Prompto over his adoration for the birds.

Noctis was impressed with several pictures of the Glaives fighting off a multitude of different monsters before they were at the Chocobo Outpost and then Cleigne followed by the imposing front of Lestallum. His breath hitched when, suddenly, they found themselves in Insomnia.

There were a few impressive sights from a rooftop, and he could even barely make out the small forms of Nyx and Crowe in a few. There were the statues of his ancestors and the streets and Noctis felt his breath taken away as he saw his city through Prompto’s eyes.

And then they were in Tenebrae. A field of sylleblossoms, sunsets over craggy mountains, Gentiana sitting in Prompto’s room. Pryna and Umbra. And then, bizarrely, his own younger face smiled back at them. Small and sitting in his wheelchair with a crown of sylleblossoms that the little boy was valiantly holding onto as it slipped from his head. His grin stretched as far as they were able. There was a heart on this one as well as the next which was Prompto squeezed into his chair so that he practically sat in Noctis’ lap and their faces were smooshed together as they made funny faces at the camera.

He barely felt the warmth of tears trickling down his face as they scrolled through his visit to Tenebrae, and then there were the pictures Prompto had first shown him when Noctis met him. Sylleblossom after sylleblossom, Ravus being surprised and then Queen Sylva. A picture taken of a photograph was the last picture on the roll. Queen Sylva sat in a chair with Prompto propped in her lap and Ravus on his other side, arm wrapped around his baby brother.

Libertus shut the camera off without a word, quickly swiping his eyes before taking a deep breath and turning his face towards the ceiling. Noctis took a moment to wonder where Ravus was, how the man was taking the news.

As though the thought summoned him, Ravus stumbled from one of the nearby doors, gently closing it until it was propped open only a sliver. A flash of black revealed itself as Umbra at Ravus’ side, leaning on the man’s leg and staring forlornly at his face.

“Go, be with him.” Ravus spoke softly, hand raising to hide his face as he leaned on the wall.

With one last look, Umbra turned and disappeared into the room again, leaving the door undisturbed. There was a brief moment of silence as the three glaives and Noctis sat watching Ravus, none quite sure what to say or do.

“Noctis,” Ravus said, and Noctis startled slightly at being addressed so directly. “Time is not your ally, and I am certain you will be pressured to leave as soon as possible. You should at least say goodbye to him.”

Noctis’ throat tightened as he realized just who was behind that door. A hollow feeling dug itself into his stomach and he found his legs felt like iron, unwilling to see his best friend in that room. It would all make this real, and he wasn’t sure he was ready to face that. A voice that sounded suspiciously like Gladio told him that Kings didn’t have the luxury of facing their problems when they felt ready and so he forced himself to stand. He knew it wouldn’t mean anything to him, but Noctis offered Ravus a bow before gently pushing the door aside and making his way into the well-lit room.

Prompto looked peaceful. Noctis found himself stuck in the doorway as he took Prompto in. For all intents and purposes he appeared to be sleeping if one ignored the unnatural stillness. He was laid out on the bed, a sheet pulled up around his ribs with his hands folded neatly on top. Noctis approached, careful to step around the diligent form of Umbra, the messenger’s gaze fixed on something Noctis couldn’t see.

Noctis gently brushed wayward strands of hair from Prompto’s face, and couldn’t help but admire the serenity of his best friend. All the worry lines and creases he’d always seen present on Prompto’s face were gone and in their place a small smile curved the corners of Prompto’s mouth.

“I’m sorry.” Noctis felt tears well up in his eyes again but took a deep breath and brushed the back of his fingers along the gentle swell of Prompto’s cheek. “Just rest easy, okay?”

He ignored the crack in his voice and tucked a charm into the curve of Prompto’s hand. “This little guy looked out for me when I needed him, so maybe he can look after you for me. I wish you were here Prompto; I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Noct?” Noctis was startled when Ignis’ voice drifted from the doorway, soft and unsure.

“Yeah, I'm here.” Noctis turned and helped Ignis into a chair upon his friend’s request.

“Good. I've heard there is to be a memorial service in the square for Prompto. If you wouldn’t mind us leaving tomorrow morning instead I think it would be a good idea to light a candle for him.”

Noctis was on the verge of denying and insisting they leave then but Ignis cut him off with a “Gladio has volunteered to accompany you should you wish to attend.” And even though Ignis couldn’t make that Look at him he could still somehow get the feeling across all the same.

“Okay, I’ll go.” Noctis ceded with one more look at Prompto he turned to the door before remembering he had left Ignis in the chair.

To his surprise Ignis waved him off. “I will stay behind, if you don’t mind. I don’t think I’ll much care for crowds at the moment. Besides, I wanted to say my own goodbyes to Prompto myself.”

Noctis could barely make out the hitch in his friend’s voice but he knew how much Ignis cared about Prompto. The advisor had spent many days and nights worrying over Prompto’s health in the Empire’s hands and wrote more letters to Prompto than the Oracle actually received.

Noctis left without another word, softly shutting the door behind him. Ravus was gone from the sitting area but the three glaives were spread about the room in various stages of sorrow. He had to take a moment to remember that these people had spent the last few weeks in Prompto’s constant company, keeping him safe and entertained.

They all found themselves crammed into the square that night. The place definitely wasn’t big enough for the amount of people congregated there, but not a single complaint was heard. Nothing but the wind’s sighs and the gentle shuffle of feet or the odd prayer for the Oracle was uttered.

Part of Noctis felt content at the compassion from these people, appreciative of the love they had for his friend. He was glad Prompto had so many people who cared for him.

Noctis lit his candle when it was his turn, and he found a place for his tiny offering among many others, nestled between envelopes and flowers. He couldn’t help a whispered prayer to the Astrals to watch over Prompto, and allowed himself a moment for the grief to weigh his heart down. He allowed his sorrow to take a front seat for a breath, to feel viscerally and then tucked his emotions back in. With one deep breath he turned from the altar, ducked his head from the smiling portrait and remembered the sunny boy from the pictures.

More than anything else, he wanted Prompto back.


	36. It's Not a Promise, but an Oath III

_ “Hello… don’t worry I’m… okay?” _

_ A soft touch to his hand, a warm weight in his arms. _

_ “They're waiting for you to wake up. You can do it; you just have to follow me.” _

_ A long, dark walk. There were things he recognized, others he didn’t, but that warm presence never left his side. _

_ “That’s it! Now all that’s left is to…” _

A weak shaft of light fell onto his face, warming his skin and lighting his eyelids a gentle pink. A soft breath in and Prompto’s eyes fluttered open to greet the darkening room. A moment passed while Prompto tried to gather his mind. He couldn’t remember where he was or what had happened.

As though impatiently waiting for him to remember, a dull ache flared up in his abdomen and Prompto winced, running a hand over his wound. The vivid image of a blade sticking from his flesh rose to the surface of his memory and Prompto marveled at the recollection until a shifting weight drew his eyes away.

A man laid sprawled in a chair beside his bed, brown hair askew on top of folded arms. Prompto didn’t immediately recognize who it was but a small shift from the man again revealed that it was Ignis. A frown grew the longer Prompto stared, unsure why he had trouble with placing the name of his friend to this man. His frazzled mind belatedly realized that Ignis’ eyes were marred with a wound that stretched across the majority of his face.

His hand twitched with the need to reach out and heal the pain of his friend but something small tucked into his palm stole his attention. His sluggish thoughts struggled to shift gears, his gaze drawn down. A figurine of a strange animal lay nestled in the fold of his hand that still lay on his stomach. There was a sudden clear pang of recognition, but for the life of him, Prompto couldn’t figure out why. He had never seen the animal before, and he wondered at the warmth that bloomed in his heart at the sight of it.

He carefully took the totem into his pocket, tucking it safely out of the way and shuffled his delicately toward Ignis. Without shifting his body too much, his own wound limiting how far he was able to stretch out his arm, he brought his fingers to rest lightly on Ignis’ face.

“Blessed stars of light and life…” Prompto’s voice was hoarse and cracked but the magic flowed to his hand in a warm golden glow.

Ignis’ brows creased before evening out and with a gentle gasp his eyes flew open. Prompto watched as Ignis startled only a little before he fell still. He hovered a few inches above the mattress, careful to not dislodge Prompto. No doubt he could feel Prompto’s magic at work and he watched as Ignis’ right eye cleared and focused on Prompto’s face.

His hand fell with a groan and he could no longer keep a hold on his magic, his own wound flared up in an ugly reminder that he just didn’t have the strength at the moment for such a demanding task. Ignis’ mouth opened marginally and his eyes widened almost comically. Prompto could see him mouthing something before he straightened up completely.

“Prompto?” Ignis’ voice was weak and idly Prompto thought the man appeared to have seen a ghost.

With a start Prompto realized that was very much the truth or perhaps it was more accurate to say the undead instead? Semantics, he reasoned, probably weren’t the most important thing to be mulling over at the moment.

Ignis cleared his throat and Prompto realized that his eyes had been drifting shut again. His whole body felt sluggish and numb and all he wanted to do was fall asleep.

“I understand you must be tired after your ordeal but before I can allow you your rest, you must tell me how you are feeling. Is there any notable pain or discomfort? Anything that you need of me?”

Ignis’ gaze bore into Prompto and he could only gather the strength to smile and shake his head in denial before he felt his mind begin to slip away again. Vaguely he could hear Ignis shifting from his seat and there was a calling voice. His bed was warm beneath him and his head sank into the pillow even as his gaze fell to the door on his side. Ignis was on his way back closely tailed by another dressed in black as well as someone else that Prompto could almost make out.

Unfortunately he slipped back into blissful sleep before he could see their face and Prompto gladly allowed the warmth of slumber to wrap him up. He had the vaugest thought that there was someone he had to thank.

When he woke again the sun had completely faded from the room and the soft lamplight painted everything within a soft yellow. Ignis was no longer in the chair beside his bed; instead the kind face of Regis welcomed his awakening with a smile.

“Hello, my child. It is good to see you awake.” Regis stood with some effort and made his way to Prompto’s side in a few steps.

Without a word Ignis appeared beside him, just about scaring Prompto half to death. Prompto winced at his internal thoughts and debated on whether he was allowed to make jokes like that so soon after waking up from his own supposed death. The two men carefully maneuvered Prompto upright, properly propped up with a multitude of pillows and carefully arranged blankets from Ignis’ studious hands.

Regis retook his seat with a great sigh while Ignis gently squeezed prompto’s shoulder before he took a few steps away and pulled a small phone from his pocket.

“No luck in contacting any of them?” Regis asked, voice low.

“None yet, I'm afraid. Although we should be thankful His Majesty had enough forethought to not have his phone on during a service, he certainly picked the worst moment to have manners.” Ignis shook his head, pushing the device into his pocket.

“What’s going on?” Prompto croaked, throat scratching and he couldn’t stop the light cough that assaulted his poor body. He couldn’t withhold that gasp of pain and groan that followed the protest thrown by his stomach and Prompto regretting waking up already.

Ignis was already moving as Regis looked at Prompto sheepishly. “Ah, well, I’m afraid the others are yet unaware of your recovery, and are currently in attendance of a service in your memory.” Prompto felt a pang in his heart but ignored it for the time being. Instead, one of his eyebrows inched higher at the king who spread his hands in a ‘what can you do’ manner. “We’ve attempted calling each of them in turn, but I’m afraid none of them are carrying phones that are on.”

Prompto sighed at the man but couldn’t help a small smile. He thanked Ignis for the water and cast his eyes about for his companions. Umbra sat diligently by the door, but his eyes were locked onto Prompto with a longing he hadn’t seen on his friend’s face in such a long time.

Without straining too much Prompto set aside his water and called for his lifelong friends. Umbra bound toward him in an instant, his body not shifting the bed in any way as he carefully made his way into Prompto’s arms and curled into him. For a heart stopping moment Prompto wondered where his Pryna was before a flash of white from the corner of his eye revealed Pryna crashing into the bed and gently pushing her way into his arms as well.

Prompto buried his face into their fur and held them close for a moment, mindful of not aggravating his wound any further. With a deep breath Prompto gathered himself back together and regretfully looked at his two friends.

“Umbra, Pryna, can you guys do me a favor?” 

Both looked at him reproachfully and Prompto gave them a reassuring smile. “I just wanted to ask the two of you to bring Noct and the others back please? We need to get those idiots here so I can apologize to them for making them worry.”

In truth Prompto marveled at the whole ‘not being dead’ thing himself. He had a few ideas, but nothing he came up with was definite or made any sense. Instead of worrying he gave both of his friends one more reassuring pat to their heads and then watched them disappear through the bedroom door.

“Now, Prompto, if you wouldn’t mind telling us what you remember, we should catch you up to date before the others get here.” Prompto sighed at the former king but obliged as Ignis came to sit on the edge of his bed, helpfully taking his mind from the no doubt emotionally taxing encounters to come. It would be a long night, that was for sure, he thought – but one to smile for.

By the time Umbra trotted into the room followed closely by Pryna Prompto was struggling to stay awake. Pryna paused on occasion to glance behind her barley going two or three steps before stopping to look again and again. She practically danced in place impatiently while she waited. His fingers began fiddling with the sealed letter in his hands before he forced himself to tuck the paper away only to have Ignis move it a second later to his bedside drawers. He had time to stick his tongue out at the man before a shadow fell across the doorway.

The first through the door was Luna. Her eyes went wide as they fell upon him and Prompto, uncertain now that his friends were actually here, could only offer her a sheepish smile. Luna twisted around immediately to shoot a look behind her, hand coming up to cover her gasp of surprise. Wordlessly she stepped inside, making her way to prompto immediately and sweeping him into a gentle hug. He could feel her tremors when he brought his arms up to sooth her hair back. She pulled back, swiping at her eyes before giving Prompto a watery smile. 

She shuffled along the wall to make room for those who came behind her. It just so happened it was the one person Prompto wanted to see most.

Noctis froze as soon as their eyes met. Prompto felt his heart melt at the lost look in his friend’s eyes but offered a broken smile, his vision blurred by tears. He blinked but more tears followed those that flowed down his cheeks. He felt his breath stutter in his chest and he pushed a hand into his vaguely aching wound.

Warm fingers traced the curve of his cheeks and rubbed the wetness from his eyes with heartbreaking care. Noctis was half kneeled on the bed, a hand cupping Prompto’s cheek, his thumb idly brushing lingering any trails of tears while his eyes searched Prompto’s own.

“It’s really you…” Noctis breathed before pulling Prompto gently into his arms, his hand sliding from Prompto’s cheek to cradle the back of his head.

Prompto buried his face into the hollow where Noctis’ neck met his shoulder and felt the warm puff of breath on the side of his head. Prompto’s hands latched onto Noctis’ shirt and tugged the other closer. He ignored the dull ache in his stomach for the time being and focused on how surreal it was to finally be wrapped in Noctis’ arms after so long. He refused to count their last meeting as an embrace. That had been a goodbye, but this was their new beginning.

“Gods, Prompto. You're here,” Noctis had begun quivering and Prompto could hear the hitch in Noctis’ breath as he pushed his face further into Prompto’s warmth.

Prompto hummed in agreement, pulling on Noctis until the other reluctantly released his hold to slide down into his waiting arms. Noctis’ head came to rest on Prompto’s shoulder, face turned towards Prompto’s neck, his nose just brushing the delicate skin there. Prompto ran his fingers through Noctis’ hair, smoothing down errant strands and soothing the occasional hiccups as his friend wept into his shoulder. One of Noctis’ hands clutched his waist, the other came to rest on his back and Prompto knew somehow that Noctis was feeling for his heartbeat.

With a shuddering breath Noctis finally rose, hand idly scrubbing his face clear of his own tears, the other falling to take one of Prompto’s hands in his own. They spent a short moment there, just taking each other in and Prompto reveled in the blue of Noctis’ eyes. His lips curled up into a smile and he watched with bated breath as Noctis’ followed right after.

Noctis let his head fall forward softly with a sigh and came to rest his forehead against Prompto’s own.

“Hi.” Prompto smiled, closing his eyes and just breathing in their small space.

He relished the soft rumble in Noctis’ chest as he chuckled. “Hey.”

Noctis barely brushed their lips together before they became suddenly aware of the others when someone shuffled and the door clicked shut.

They slowly pulled apart, slightly dazed, and Prompto felt as though he were waking from a dream. The sheepish smile on Libertus’ face proved him to be the culprit and he withered under the glare of the others. With a small laugh Prompto saw even Umbra and Pryna with unkind looks on their faces.

With a wide grin Prompto turned to greet all of his friends that had entered after Noctis. Gladio stood leaning against a far wall by Ignis with Luna not far from them with a gentle smile back on her face. Nyx, Crowe, and Libertus stood closer, but a respectable distance away with bright expressions though Prompto could tell Nyx had a bit of a shadow in his eyes. Looking closer he could see circles under Crowe’s and Libertus’ were red.

He sent a kind smile to the Glaives that had watched over and protected him for the past weeks, his heart warmed at all the people in the room who cared for him.

“Hey guys,” Prompto tightened his grip on Noctis’ hand.

With a pang Prompto remembered his wound as it gave a rather angry pulse at being ignored and he shakily leaned on Noctis’ shoulder. He could feel himself paling as he pressed his lips tightly together.

“I believe Prompto has had quite enough excitement for today,” Ignis stepped forward then, helping to ease Prompto back with a worried Noctis. “Don’t forget you still need your rest Prompto.” The advisor’s right eye drilled into him even as his left remained clouded.

Noctis made a noise of surprise and he stared at Ignis’ face.

“Now’s not the time Noct,” Ignis told Noctis under his breath before his eyebrows creased.

“For wounds such as yours Prompto it would be best if we had a few extra pillows to prop your right side up. Ideally we would be able to keep the pressure from your wound alleviated in this manner but I am afraid most of them have gone to relief efforts.”

Prompto groaned, he just knew sleeping would be hell. His back was absolutely not his preferred sleeping position and he would end up on his side either way, but with his stomach being the way it was…

Luna’s eyes lit up in mischief and Gladio wasn’t looking at anything in particular but Prompto could see the man’s smirk. Prompto was preoccupied with scrutinizing the two who were giving each other secret snickers that he only barely registered that Ignis was ordering Noctis about, before he was being eased up and under the blankets. The whole ordeal was taxing and Prompto had to take a moment to catch his breath as his abdomen throbbed in time with his frantic heartbeat.

Noctis and Ignis hovered by his sides worried while the others shuffled around, setting up blankets around the room. Crowe came over briefly to help Ignis arrange Prompto while Noctis slid onto the other side of the bed to Prompto’s left. Very carefully Prompto was maneuvered onto his side and he felt his face burn as he realized that Noctis was his substitute pillow.

Too late to back out now his head fell onto Noctis’ chest while he draped his leg over the other’s with a grateful sigh. Crowe ruffled his hair, baring her teeth in a grin that promised she would definitely be bringing it up later. Prompto buried his face into Noctis and prayed for the others to leave him alone before relishing in the warmth his friend provided.

Noctis' arm wrapped around him and the other fell onto Prompto’s hand that rested on Noctis’ chest. Prompto quickly came to the conclusion that he could spend an eternity here and never grow tired of it. 

Regis, wide smile still gentle, came over and placed a kiss on both of their heads before bidding them a goodnight. Prompto realized that everyone was set up somewhere in the room.

Pryna and Umbra were curled at the foot of the bed with Prompto and Noctis. Regis had obtained the couch while Luna was curled into a loveseat with Ignis peacefully laid nearby on the ground along with the Glaives. Gladio was spread out nearby with a grunt and a passing goodnight that set off a chain of well wishes.

Prompto smiled in the darkness of the room as Libertus shut off the lights and made his way to an empty spot between Crowe and the couch that contained Luna. The steady rise and fall of Noctis’ breaths lulled him into a sleepy state and the reassuring thud of his heartbeat filled his head with a constant lullaby. Noctis’ arm tightened around Prompto and Noctis pressed a kiss to Prompto’s head that he gladly received.

“Goodnight Prompto,” Noctis breathed into his skin like a secret. “Sleep well.”

Prompto pressed his smile into Noctis’ chest and threw a prayer to the gods to let them sleep peacefully tonight. With this arrangement Prompto couldn’t even be annoyed with Ignis’ sly machinations. Who could’ve known the man was such a sap at heart. Prompto blamed Gladio.

With the symphony of his friend’s breathing and the warm blanket of Noctis’ affection, Prompto fell into an easy slumber, one of the best he’d had in twelve years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been overly fond of this chapter but eh, if I ever get around to properly editing this fic I'll probably change it up a bit. Who knows. Hope I made up for making like at least six of you cry lol


End file.
